Find Me
by Fancy-Tea-Party
Summary: Jane decides to leave Boston Homicide once and for all after Hoyt. She lands a teaching job at Smith High School as the Athletic Director. There she meets a lovely science teacher, Maura Isles. Rizzles. I can't stress the term "AU" enough.
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli groaned as she rolled over, smacking her alarm clock into silence. The sun was just peeking through her curtains in her tiny apartment bedroom. She laid there frozen to the spot as her mind slowly became alive. She stretched her hands above her head and stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes. Sitting up she smacked her lips and ran her hands over her face a few times and then ripped them away fast, trying to calm the rising disgust and panic. For a moment she had forgotten about the pink, puffy scars that ran across her palms and on top of her hands. For a moment she had forgotten about what Hoyt had done to her.

With uncertain feet she walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. She was hit with a sudden realization, today was her first day at her new job. She hadn't wanted to work there in the first place, but there was no way she was going back to being a detective. Every memory from being pinned to the floor of that basement was still too fresh in her mind. Hoyt's breathe brushing by her neck as he leaned over her ready to make the final cut that would end her life. She could almost feel the scalpel as it started to scrape against-

"NO," she said out loud forcefully to herself. She was gripping the sink tightly, knuckles white. Now wasn't a time to think of him. Turning on the shower she got ready for her day.

Forty-five minutes later she was standing in the kitchen, hopping on one foot trying to get her other shoe on when her cell phone started to ring. Managing to get her shoe on, she dashed to her living room taking a minute to find her phone, answering it a little breathless.

"Rizzoli- I mean, Hello?" she cursed herself for the slip up, she needed to forget about that life.

"Janie?!" her mother's strained worried voice echoed through the phone.

"Ma, it's six in the morning, why the hell are you calling me?" Jane growled out into the phone, already irritated by her prying mother.

"Language Jane and can't a mother call her daughter and wish her good luck on her first day of work?" Jane sighed silently, she shouldn't be so mean to her, and after all she did get her this job.

"Yeah, you can. It's just I'm sort of busy getting ready and planning on what I'm going to teach today," after handing in her resignation to the Boston Police Department Jane had needed a place to work and apparently her past detective job and love for sports had landed her with a job at the Smith public high school as some sort of athletic director.

"Oh honey," Jane cringed at the pet name. "I'm sure you're going to be great, kids love you. Do you want me to swing by and make you some breakfast? Or you could come by the café and I'll make you some bunny pancakes or an omelet or-"

"MA!" Jane interrupted her mother before she could start promising her an elaborate buffet. Going to the café was tempting, but she had to try and forget the police department. "Look, Ma, I have to get going or I'll be late. I'll call you later and tell you how it all went, OK?"

"Promise?" Jane let out a sigh and promised that she would. With a quick I love you she hung up the phone, standing in the middle of her crappy little apartment mentally preparing herself for the day she's had ahead of her.

* * *

Maura Isles rolled over, opening her eyes and watched her alarm clock tick over to four thirty before it started to honk at her to wake up. Clicking it off she stood up and started to do her morning routine eager to get the day started. Maura always anticipated the start of a new school year. All the things she got to teach the students always made her happy. Although sometimes she didn't really understand some references that they made, but all the same she rather enjoyed it. She liked the challenge of learning the new student's names; it always kept her on her toes.

"Bass, are you ready to go back to school?" Maura leaned down and sat a strawberry in front of her pet. The school had allowed her to bring along the tortoise, only because she was the main donator to the school. Glancing at the clock she figured she still had time to eat breakfast before she showed up for the mandatory staff meeting they had at the start of every year.

Maura knew there were going to be a lot of new people on the staff. They had expanded do to the increase of donations that the school was getting. They got a brand new computer center and there athletic classes were just starting to pick up. Over the summer she was able to meet most of the new teachers. She hoped that the rest where just as friendly. Setting her dishes into the sink, she quickly rinsed them off thinking about what she was going to wear. Her hair had dried for the most part and her makeup was put on, she just needed an outfit.

The other teachers had told her to be cautious of her outfits do to them being distracting to the students. She understood why her outfits were deemed "distracting" but she didn't understand what she was supposed to wear in substitution for them. Walking through her closet she found a nice blue Sunday dress. The news said that fall was just around the corner but it was still going to be hot that day. Slipping into it, she found matching heels. She grabbed her purse and computer bag and slung it over her shoulder. Making her way into the kitchen, Maura ushered Bass into his carry box and carefully put him in the back seat of her prius.

Pulling out of her driveway; dark storm clouds loomed over head, promising rain. The weather man had been wrong, again. Looking at her clock Maura frowned, she didn't have time to go back in and change, in fact she was running a little late. Going faster than usual Maura made her way to the high school.

* * *

Jane arrived at the high school just as it had started to rain. Her hands throbbed painfully as she grabbed the doors and opened them, hoping she wasn't late for the staff meeting. Having applied for the job late, the brunette wasn't able to meet all her fellow coworkers. She walked into the main part of the building slowing down her stride and looked around.

She was standing in the cafeteria of the school. It had an old look to it. The walls were made out of brick and the ceiling shot up, it had wood archways running along its length. Old student's paintings hung along the wall in glass cases. Four hallways branched off of the main room that ended in stars which led you to the upper floors. Jane could just make out lockers lining the walls of the hallways, ready for the year long beating they were about to endure.

Turning she looked to her right and painted on the wall above the hallway was "_Artz Wing_" Jane smirked to herself, of course they were allowed to paint the walls here. This school was known for its amazing art students. _Not for long_ Jane thought to herself. She was going to make this school's sports and athletics center become the best area of this school.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but school doesn't start until eight o'clock, you can drop your child off then," Jane turned and looked over to find the voice who was talking to her, but found no one standing there. Someone cleared there throat and Jane looked down. There standing in front of her, or rather bellow her was a very plump short older woman. She was no taller than four feet seven inches. Jane's tall stature made her tower over this woman.

"Oh uh," her voice echoed throughout the empty room, deep and gravely. She cleared it and tried again. "I don't have a child, I'm your new P.E. teacher," Jane watched as confusion, suppressed shock and then understanding washed over her face.

"Oh! You must be Jane Rizzoli!" the plump woman's eyes darted towards Jane's hands and then back up to her face. This did not go unnoticed by Jane and she narrowed her eyes just the slightest, tucking her hands into her coat pocket. "It's so nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Susan Moor. I'm a part of the office staff," luckily she didn't stick out her hand to shake. "If you'll follow me right this way, I'll show you where the school's office is and lead you to the staff meeting that's going to take place any moment now. We can introduce you then. You know it was really interesting to learn that one of Bos….," Jane let Susan's voice fade off into the distance as she followed her to the office. She was still looking around and didn't really care what the woman had to say to her.

They walked into a very spacious office with desks personalized, a photo of the president, wheelie chairs and plants everywhere. Susan led her into one of the main conference rooms with a huge smile on her face. There was a round table sitting in the middle with thirty or so chairs pushed around it. A white board with the words "_Welcome back everyone._" Written across and in the corner was yet another plant. As they stepped in there where only five other people in the room talking to each other, catching up it seemed to Jane. They all glanced over towards the duo and smiled.

"Susan! It's so good to see you again! And how's your leg, not giving you any more trouble is it?" an exuberant man bellowed as he engulfed the short woman in a hug. She giggled, blushing deeply and hugged him back. The man let go of Susan and approached Jane.

"Ah and you must be Jane Rizzoli the new head of the athletics program," he leaned over towards her, with his arms out.

"Whoa! Not a hugger," Jane said avoiding his grasp and grabbing his hand instead, giving it a firm shake. He smiled at her and said,

"It's nice to finally meet you; I'm Dennis Rockmond I teach sculpting classes, along with other random odds and ends," Jane's stomach did a small flip, but she ignored it. She pulled her hand out of his grip before turning her attention to the other people. They all introduced themselves and what department they worked for. As time went on more and more people started to trickle into the room.

A very good looking dark skinned man walked in and looked just as lost and confused as Jane was when she first walked in. Walking up to him she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frost. I'm in charge of the computer classes."

"Just Frost eh?" Jane teased him as she let go of his hand. Her hands where starting to ach again from all the grasping and she put them back into her pockets.

"Yes," he shot back at her with a grin on his face. Jane's hands started to ach more. She took them out of her jacket, her fingers where whiter then bone. She slowly started to rub them at her wrist working her way up trying to get blood to flow back into her fingers. She purposely tried to avoid touching the actual scars, they always made her stomach twist into knots and she didn't want to lose her breakfast.

"So have you been working here long?" Frost's question brought her back to reality. Did he really not know?

"No. I just got hired actually, after I quit my last job," Jane glanced up at Frost. He seemed not to notice her rubbing her hands.

"Oh? Where did you work before?" he seemed generally interested and not trying to invade on her personal life.

"I was a homicide detective at the BPD," Jane said desperately trying to change the subject she shot in a question of her own. "Did you have a different job before getting one here?"

"Yeah, I worked at a comic book store while I went to college. But this is my first official job," he put air quotes around the word official. Before Jane could answer the door swung open again. In stepped a beautiful woman. She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair that framed her face well. She was smiling and had a computer bag and a purse slung over her shoulder. Her blue Sunday dress flowed around her legs that ended in heels. She set her stuff down and walked over to Dennis smiling and returning his hug.

"Who is _that_?" Frost leaned over and whispered to Jane.

"I have no idea," she replayed just as shocked. They both watched as the woman somewhat awkwardly made her way through the crowd saying her hellos. Jane's jaw dropped slightly as the woman switched languages with ease and talked to the foreign language teachers in their native tongues. Before she knew it she was staring into green eyes.

"Hello I don't think we have met. I'm Maura Isles, in charge of the science department," she said sticking out her hand.

"Hi, Jane Rizzoli, athletics," Jane quickly shook her hand. She had managed to make them look a little better but they still hurt.

"And I'm Frost, in charge of the Computer classes," Frost said as he also gripped her hand.

"Oh! You're Barold Frost! I was wondering when I was going to meet you," Jane let out a chuckle and mouthed, "_Barold?"_ at Frost.

"Ahem, please just call me Barry Miss. Isles," the man let out a nervous laugh, hoping no one else had heard his first name.

"Only if you call me Maura," she smiled at him. Before they could continue their conversation the door burst open again and in walked the principle.

"All right, take your seats, we have a lot to cover today!" they all milled around the chairs, Jane taking a seat next to Frost and the German teacher. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Sean Cavanaugh the principle. Today is the first day of the new school year. We have some new faces in this room, I hope you all have introduced your selves accordingly, and I just want to say Welcome," Jane looked around at the room of people and caught Maura staring at her. She quickly looked back up at Cavanaugh. "Now there are some things that I would like to point out to you all."

The meeting ended at six forty five, giving them enough time to get there day all planned out. Some teachers stayed for a little bit and talked with each other. Frost and Jane left the room and took a small walk around the school, getting their bearings.

"They said this was my class room," Frost unlocked a door they were standing in front of and headed in. Jane let out a low whistle.

They walked into a massive room that had computers lined up next to each other facing a white board, projection screen, and another massive computer. The big computer at the front was turned so when you sat in front of it you were facing the rest of the class room.

"This is so nice," Jane ran her finger along the top of one of the monitors and looked for dust, not a spec. "I'm going to go head down and see what the gym looks like," before she could head out Frost got her attention.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything for lunch you want to hang out?" Jane was slightly taken back by the question. She had just met this man and already she felt herself relaxing around him, she was letting her guard down.

"We'll see," Jane replayed with a smirk on her face. She made it to the gym only getting lost once. It was massive. Her shoes made a squeak as she walked across the court that had several lines painted on the floor. Unlocking the supplies closet she found that everything was restocked and brand new. Her office was tucked away into one of the corners of the gym and had two massive windows that looked out at the gym. Why she needed such a big office was a mystery to Jane. She set down her bag on a counter and smiled. Sitting on top was a brand new laptop with the name 'Jane Rizzoli' engraved into the top. The school gave all their teachers laptops.

There was a large box sitting next to her desk that held locks, thousands of them. On the bottom were there codes on tape. Jane smiled to herself as a plan started to form into her mind on what she was going to teach that day.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 1. I have no idea how good it was. and I have no idea when chapter two will come, I think in a few days. I just want to give a huge shout out to for giving me support as I started to write this. I also want to thank the other people who told me to write this. I hope it's good... So uh... you guys should tell me how you feel/think about it. I would really like that... ok.. thanks. *goes and hides under a rock***


	2. Chapter 2

Jane found out the hard way that she didn't have a first period. She could hear the laughter of passing students as they walked by the gym doors but not actually walking through them. Susan's voice came over the intercom wishing everyone a happy welcome back and reminding them that class started in five minutes.

She sat at her desk quietly looking over her roster and assigning everyone their own locks for their P.E. locker. Leaning over Jane grabbed an empty notebook and started to write out all the things she had to do in the Police Academy. Running, sit ups, push-ups, hand to hand combat, and pull-ups. She was going to get these kids in the best shape of their lives. She was thinking about even doing the things along with them just to help encourage them and show them that even if you're old you can still do it. Jane's mind started to wonder, bored by all this simple work it had to be doing. Korsak's face kept coming up.

She felt horrible for leaving him behind without even saying goodbye. A sudden thought made Jane's throat constrict a little with sadness, it had been almost a year since she has stepped foot inside the prescient. She worked hard to become the first and only woman to be promoted to the homicide unit at BPD. She took pride in it, whenever she bagged the bad guy and no one else did. But it was Korsak's face and everyone else she worked with, hell even Crowe's face. They all showed her one thing, sympathy, something she didn't need in her life. A living reminder as to what had happened to her in that basement. She knew she made a mistake when she had gone down there without back up, but she was simply fueled by anger and adrenaline.

Remembering how photo after photo of missing women had been hung up on their bulletin board made a rush of emotion surge to the surface that Jane thought she had done well with burying them. Laying her hands down on the desk flat trying to calm the shaking she let out a low growl, remembering what Crowe had said to her,

"I bet you wish that you were one of these ladies'? That way you can get even more attention and fame thrown towards your name, dyke."

Korsak had barley been able to hold her off of him, shouting at her to go home and get some sleep. She stayed up all night and when she realized where Hoyt, was she went after him. She tried to get Korsak to meet her up at the house but she made the stupid rookie move and couldn't wait for him. Luckily she was able to save the latest victim but she wasn't able to save herself the torture that she went through, the torture that she was still going through.

Voices echoing through the gym pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking up through the glass she saw a small group of students slowly walking to the front of the gym talking animatedly among themselves. There was a small red haired girl a few feet behind them lost in her own world. Jane suddenly became nervous. How could she think she could teach high scholars?! Standing up she took a deep breath, just act like they're police officers in training. Just pretend they're all your own age and you're all working together to achieve the same goal. Yeah, I got this. She thought to herself as she walked out of her office.

One of the students noticed her and his eyes got bigger then saucers and abruptly stopped walking. His friends looked at him and then glanced over towards Jane; they all had the expression of shock. The girl stopped next to the boys and looked at Jane confused as to why they were staring at their new teacher like that. More students started to file into the gym all crowding around where Jane stood. Just as Jane was about to say something a rather voice interrupted her from behind.

"Now who is this vanilla, good lookin', apple bottomed, new girl?" Jane slowly turned around facing the man… no teenager who had just called her vanilla and apple bottom.

"This new girl would be your teacher, Miss. Rizzoli," said a girl before Jane could say anything. The teenage boy was a little shorter than Jane. He had dark skin and his jaw had a slight shadow to it. She hid a smile behind her hand as she watch him physically swallow, fear written all over his face.

"And you must be?" Jane finally said, her deep rough voice putting his to shame.

"The names Rondo," he said, quickly recovering from his mistake.

"Well, Rondo, care to join the rest of the class?" she swept her hand to the other twenty students or so now behind her. Rondo quickly scooted around Jane to stand next to the small red haired girl.

Jane quickly cleared her throat before talking again, "Hello everyone. As…?" she trailed off looking at the girl who had said her name.

"Oh, I'm Rebecca." She chewed her gum noisily.

"Okay. As Rebecca clearly pointed out I'm your new P.E. teacher and athletics director. So today I think we're just going to hand out locks and go over what the rest of the term is going to look like." They all followed her over to her office and she handed out the locks. Telling them all that they had a few minutes to go and pick out a locker number and to come back and tell her what they were.

The students happily raced away some pushing each other around. Rondo and the red haired girl calmly walked out. Jane was going to keep an eye on him. The first student came rushing back, a tall muscular boy, proud that he was the first one to tell her their locker number. She smirked as she wrote down his number.

After all the students had come back she had them sit on the floor in a semi circle around her, she too sat down with them, trying not to make them feel intimidated by her. She wanted them to feel like they were on the same team.

"I plan on working with you guys throughout the term, helping you along and showing you an old fart like me can still beat you at something," she smiled to let them know she was joking. She took a deep breath before going on. "As some of you may know I was a detective before I came here so I'm going to putting into play what I went through in my academy training. Although I won't be expecting you to tackle someone that's three hundred pounds or anything," some people laughed out loud at this. "But I will expect you to be able to run a mile without stopping. You think you can all do that?" The buff mocha boy laughed and nudged his buddy in the arm, confidence radiating out of him.

"I also plan on making more sports available here. So," Jane glanced down at her watch and noticed they only had five more minutes before class got out. "Are there questions that I can answer before I let you guys go?" Almost everyone's hands shot up. "Alright, are there any questions that don't concern my past job?" All the hands went down. She sighed to herself. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Maura had her whole day planned out. There were only seven students in her first class, advanced forensics and chemistry. Susie Chang walked over holding a file in her hands.

"What's this?" Maura asked standing up to face Susie.

"It's the homework that you asked us to do over summer, Dr. Isles." Maura didn't know why but this class preferred to call her Dr. instead of Miss.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me Susie!" Maura took the folder from her hands and turned to the rest of the class. "Has everyone else done their homework that I assigned over the summer?" The kids bustled around in their backpacks each handing over their own folders.

"BASS!" Her youngest student and most dedicated one, jumped out of his seat and ran over to the tortoise that was slowly making his way over to say hello. "You brought him back again this year?" the teen crouched down and patted Bass's shell, happier than can be.

"Of course I did." Maura smiled at him. "Now, Todd if you would please go back to your seat we have to go over a few things." Todd gave Bass one finale pat before reluctantly going back to his seat. Maura walked around the room and started to hand out some papers to her students.

"Today we are going to start looking at finger prints and how they are unique to each and everyone. We are also going to look at what techniques known murders and robbers have used to get rid of their fingerprints all together." The class groaned in unison.

"Dr. Isles, it's our first day back. Can't we, I don't know, do something that isn't so… so..," a girl in the far corner of the room started.

"So hard?" her best friend finished for her.

"I mean we just got back from summer vacation, can't we talk about that for today and then move on to the finger prints tomorrow?" the other girl asked. Maura stood there, wondering why there students weren't as eager to learn as she was when she was younger. Todd just sat there pencil resting on his paper looking questioningly at Maura.

"Well, I guess we could talk about it for a little bit." Maura set down the pen and walked in front of class. "Who wants to share first?" The girl, who spoke first about doing something not so hard, shot her hand up.

"Yes, Claire?"

"Did you and Mr. Faulkner finally get together?!" All head's turned towards her in unison, their faces excited to get a glimpse into her personal life. Maura opened and closed her mouth several times before answering her.

"Mr. Faulkner and I are merely colleagues."

"So what you're telling me is that you and him aren't like an," Claire started.

"An item?!" Her best friend finished. Maura could already feel the hives starting to sprout across her chest.

"Weren't we supposed to be discussing your summer vacations?" Todd opened his mouth to help Maura out, he was the only one that knew she couldn't lie, but Claire cut him off.

"Oh my gosh you two totally are!" She squealed with delight, swapping a look with her best friend.

"No we are not Claire." Maura said rather sternly. With a loud roaring sound in her ear's Maura's vision went black. She had a feeling of falling before blacking out.

Maura opened her eyes a few minutes later to five faces peering down at her.

"You, like, totally fainted Dr. Isles. Are you okay?" Claire's best friend asked.

"I think I'm okay, Sam, thank you for asking." She slowly sat up, Todd holding her steady with his small hands. "Did I vasovagal?" she whispered to Todd who meagerly nodded his head. Maura leaned against the lab table that's at the front of the classroom for a few minutes before deciding she could stand up.

"I think we should just move back to talking about figure prints."

* * *

The rest of Jane's day was slow and repetitive. She had yet another open period before lunch and she took advantage of that and drove home in her crappy little rental car, for a little bit. She completely forgot about going and meeting with Frost for lunch so as soon as the school bell signaled the end of the day she made her way through the empty halls towards his class room to apologize.

Poking her head into the computer lab she found the lights where off and the room completely empty. She had waited a good thirty minutes; to make sure all the students had left before venturing out. Maybe that was too long. Re-positioning her computer bag on her shoulder, Jane made her way to the front doors. The rain was coming down even harder than before and she could hear soft booms off in the distance, thunder.

Pulling her coat closer to herself Jane jogged to the teacher parking lot and got into her rental. She had to give back her unmarked police car when she quit. She should add that to the ongoing list of things she missed. As the rain came down even harder Jane turned her key, ready to go home.

Nothing.

She tried again and again. Her car wouldn't start. Grumbling Jane popped the hood and got out into the pelting rain trying to see if it was something she could fix. Seeing that both negative and positive cords were snugly attached to the battery, Jane leaned back and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes as rain fell on her. Out of all the day's the rental wouldn't start it had to be this one. It had to be the end of her first day at her new job. It just ha-

"Jane? Do you want a ride?" A voice broke through the sound of rain.

* * *

**3 Thank's for the reviews you guys! they mean a lot to me! you're all amazing.**

**I just want to give another big thank you to imtakingoverthisshipjanet for being amazing, awesome, super supportive and giving me the push I needed to write this.**

**To the person who told me about my grammar I am soooo sorry! I don't mean to distract you. But it's sorta just me and a friend and we try to catch what we see, but we're not perfect. So if my grammar is distracting you guys from the story, I'm sorry :/ but I try to do the best I can.**

**Also I would like to address something else.**

**This whole story is going to be pretty far fetched. Like really far fetched, I stress the term AU realllllly hard. **

**So with that out in the open. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I totally forgot to do this. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or there characters nor do I make profit off of them. **

* * *

Maura wiped down the white bored, clearing it of all the day's events. Aside from her fainting episode in first period the day went by rather normally. Although someone had written a note that said, _use in case of being in last place, _and stuck it to Bass's shell. Even though she didn't understand the reference Maura still thought it was a little rude to do that to her tortoise.

With her computer bag already heavy with things for her to grade she made her way out of her room, locking it behind her. Every year she brings Bass to school with her, hoping her students will understand tortoise's great existence. She was a little sad that she couldn't tote him around with her every day, so she arranged for a special care giver who went to school whenever she wasn't there and took care of him for her. But Bass always made the journey home every weekend so he can spend some time with his mother.

Maura's day was rather busy. Her classes didn't leave her with a lot of free time and she was worried about her last class in the day, Astronomy. It only had three students in it and if they don't get more they would have to cancel it. Maura enjoyed Astronomy; she loved teaching it even more, keeping her skills fresh.

Her heels clacked against the floor of the commons, echoing around the large room with its wooden ceiling. As Maura approached the front doors she saw the rain had started to come down heavier than it had all day. She applauded herself for always having an extra set of cloths and jackets tucked away in the supply room just for emergencies like this. She tucked herself into her large rain jacket and ventured forth. She could see a tall figure ahead of her and just started to get into their car, she hoped they too had remembered to bring their jacket.

She quickly got into her Prius and got situated before turning it on. With a soft hum Maura pulled out and started to pull around when she saw a person staring up towards the sky. Maura realized it was a tall woman with dark curly hair. The rain was pounding down on her face and she looked defeated, right about to give up on everything. The hood of the woman's car was propped open and rain was ricocheting off of it getting the woman even more soaked. Pulling up next to the small dark green car Maura thought she knew who it was.

"Jane? Do you need a ride?"

Jane jumped at the sound of her name and whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice. Sitting there with her window rolled down on her blue Prius was none other than Maura Isles the science teacher.

"I…uh…" Jane started. She wasn't one for accepting help when she so clearly needed it. Glancing back up towards the sky the dark clouds convinced her. "Yeah I think I do," she let out with a soft sigh.

"Okay," Maura replied to her with a pleasant smile. Jane let the hood of the car slam shut and she made her way over to the passenger side, grabbing her computer bag.

"Sorry. I'm sort of soaked," Jane said as she slid into the seat next to Maura who just cranked up the heat for Jane. Maura effortlessly pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in comfortable silence for a moment or two before Maura spoke up again.

"I hope I'm going in the right way."

"Oh yeah, you are." She quickly gave her address not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh, you live not too far from me." Maura happily said smoothly stopping at a red light and looking over at Jane. She was rubbing her hands excessively. Her left and then switching to her right and then switching back to her left. With each switch Jane seemed to rub them harder. Maura looked up at Jane's face, who quickly glanced at her and back out the window.

"You're doing it again," Jane said, squirming a little bit under Maura's gaze.

"Doing what?" she asked as they took off again.

"Staring at me. You were doing it in the conference room earlier and you're doing it again now." Jane forcefully separated her hands. She wanted to hear what Maura had to say to that but at the same time she didn't.

"Oh." Was all Maura said, as if she had no idea why she was staring. "I'm trying to place you. You seem so familiar to me and I have no idea why. It's bugging me," she laughed a little like she sounded crazy. Jane's heart dropped. Wasn't there one person out there who didn't know who she was? All she wanted from this new job was to escape from her association with Hoyt, to escape from all the horrible things that he had inflicted upon her. But yet, here was another person who was demanding to know about her past, demanding to hear her story.

"I know why you seem so familiar!" Maura happily exclaimed. "I wish I had remembered it earlier, I saw you on the news a while back," _uh-oh. Here it comes_. Jane thought to herself. "Are you the officer," if she did not get out of this car right now Jane was going to explode, "who rescued that little boy from those two murders?" Jane gapped at Maura, lost for words. That case had been one of her first ones it happened years ago. How the hell did Maura remember that?

"Uhm…" Jane paused still slightly lost for words. "Actually it was my partner, Vince Korsak, who pulled him out of the house. I just figured it out where he was."

"Well no matter. I'm just glad that you got him out of that house. You know the percentile of kidnapped children has gone up to five-hundred percent since 1988, so I'm happy that at least you saved one of them." Jane frowned and looked back towards Maura and then out the window at the rain. She separated her hands again.

Maura pulled up to the side of a building and asked,

"Is this where you live?"

"Yes it is. Thank you, Maura, for giving me a ride home. Here let me give you some gas money."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. After all I am the one who offered." Maura shook her head as Jane started to hand her money.

"Alright," Jane dragged out, sitting there for a beat longer. She didn't really want to walk back out into the rain; it was making her hands hurt even worse than they already did. With a quick goodbye Jane made her way out of the car. But before she could fully get out Maura's voice stopped her.

"Oh! Jane! I almost forgot." She quickly wrote something down on a piece of scratch paper and when she wasn't looking Jane put a ten in the center piece cup holder. "Here take this, it's my number. I figure you're going to need a ride to the school tomorrow morning?" Jane slowly took the paper away from Maura, making sure that their hands didn't touch. All she needed was for Maura to notice her scars and ask about them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want to have to walk or anything. I'll… uhm… call you." Jane knew she wouldn't call and apparently so did Maura.

"Jane, please, don't hesitate to call me if you need a ride or anything else. I live about twenty minutes away." She gestured to the road in front of her. Jane just got out of the car and before she closed the door thanked Maura again and headed up the stairs to her building. It wasn't lost on her that Maura waited until Jane was actually in her building before pulling away.

* * *

Turning off her car Maura leaned into the back grabbing her bag. She noticed a ten dollar bill sitting her in her cup holder and paused, mid turn. She didn't remember leaving money sitting there. She was always careful as to where she put it. Then a small bell chimed in her head. Jane. She must have slipped it in there when she was writing down her phone number. Taking the money out of the holder she slipped it into her pocket.

Unlocking her door she stepped into a quiet house. She took off her heels, setting them to the side and hung up her jacket in the hallway closet. The clock on her stove read just a little past five. She decided on making herself a small salad with a glass of wine and sat down at the island, student's summer homework laid out in front of her. Taking a sip of wine she held in her mouth for a second before swallowing it, absorbing the taste. Grabbing her purple pen Maura got settled in for a night of grading.

* * *

Jane was standing by her door unlocking it and dripping water everywhere when she heard a loud thump come from the apartment next to hers. Jane's police instincts kicked in and she set her bag down on the floor. Silently she made her way over to the door and leaned in, listening.

"…you….go and ge…" The voiced was hushed and she couldn't make out what they were saying until a slightly louder voice joined in with the first.

"I can't carry that whole TV out the window, it's too big!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down you idiot. We are here to steal shit and by stealing shit you're supposed to be stealthy and not let people know we are here. Got it?" There came yet another reply followed by a loud whimpering sound.

"Shut her up will ya?" Jane's mind raced. This was Marisa's apartment and if she heard correctly, Marisa was still in there. Taking a few steps back Jane slammed her foot into the door busting it open. Two men were standing in front of her clad in black, their faces covered with stockings. Marisa was in the far corner of the living room, tied to a chair and gagged. Having the element of surprise to her advantage Jane ran into the room and tackled the man closest to her. Ramming her fist into his face sent a white hot pain flowing through her whole entire arm. Her hands still weren't up to punching. Rolling off of him she quickly stood up cradling her left hand.

She stepped out of the other mans poorly thrown punch and kicked out at his knee, making him fall on top of his partner swearing in pain. Jane ran over to Marisa and quickly untied her and telling her to call the cops. Turning around she found the first man heading towards the window. Grabbing his pants she roughly pulled him back to the ground falling with him. They rolled around on the floor, each trying to gain dominance over the other. The second man had gotten up wanting to get away from the brawl, his now useless leg dangling behind him as he hopped towards Marisa who was frantically talking into the phone not paying attention.

Jane and the man rolled into Marisa's overthrown coffee table, glass littering the floor. Successfully grabbing a large section of glass the robber swiped it at Jane's left upper arm, he was rewarded with a spray of blood.

Jane pumped full of adrenaline ignored the sting in her arm and gained the upper hand, lashing out with her left fist into the robbers face again and again, ignoring her hands pain. The man underneath her went limp and she leaned over him slightly panting. A half sob half scream caught her attention and she stood up turning her attention back to Marisa. The second man's leg was sticking out awkwardly next to him and he held a kitchen knife to her throat. Jane reach automatically went to her waist grasping for her nonexistent pistol.

"Sir, let Marisa go." Her voice was deep with emotion.

"N-no, she's my only hope of getting out of this mess." He tightened his hold on her and Marisa whimpered. Trying to make her voice softer Jane said,

"Look, what's your name?" Anger was playing in his eyes and she needed to talk him down.

"Why should I tell you, you're only going to arrest me." Jane slowly moved her hands up, palms facing him, scars barred.

"I'm not a cop; I'm only Marisa's neighbor, my names Jane." The robber looked at Jane and then at the side of Marisa's face. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distances, getting closer with each passing second. Carefully, still talking to him Jane made a slow step forward getting closer to him. "I was on my way home from work when I heard you guys in here. All I want is to keep Marisa safe, but I can't do that if you're holding a knife to her can I?" Anger was replaced by fear and Jane took her chance. "I know you don't want to hurt her. You just wanted to get a few things and make a little cash right?" The robber nodded his head a little bit.

Jane took another step forward.

"So you're a little tight on money. I've been there. You living on the streets?" As Jane got closer the robber seemed to get younger. At first she thought he was thirty now he seemed to be around twenty.

"Not yet, but if we don't get this cash soon, we will be."

"So then why do you have to hurt Marisa?" The hand holding the knife to Marisa's throat drooped a little and Jane took the opening. Diving forward she grabbed his arm and shoved Marisa out of the way. Forcefully pinning his arm behind his back she slammed him against the refrigerator just as uniforms burst through the already broken door screaming,

"Police!" Jane handed over the robber to the officer who jogged over to her, handcuffs at the ready.

"Janie!?" Came a deep voice at the entrance way. Jane cringed at the name. How many times did she have to tell people not to call her that? Turning around she saw Frankie making his way towards her concerned.

"I'm alright," she said as she was hugged hard. She patted his back, uncomfortable with the sudden sign of affection from her younger brother.

"When I heard it was your building I came running. I need to see for myself that you were okay." Frankie looked down at Jane's arm. "Janie, you're bleeding!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Jane lashed out at him. She's told them countless of times to stop calling her that, it was too much of a reminder.

"Sorry," Frankie said holding up his hands towards her. Jane took a step away from him and looked down at her arm; a steady flow of blood was coming out of her arm, raising it above her head she said,

"I don't suppose we could just put a band-aid on it and call it good?" Frankie smiled; glad to see some of his sister is still in the shell of a woman.

* * *

**I wanted to update fast because I hate cliff hangers so I felt you're guy's pain.**

**Alas! I am in the process of finishing up high school... like forever. And my teachers are packin on the homework. So if my next update takes me a little longer it's cuz I'm drowning in paper.**

**I'm having a really hard time finding a voice for Maura in my head. So I'm sorry about that, hopefully she will speak up soon.**

**oh yeah got some badass Jane at the end there, next chapter should have mama Rizzoli in it :D**

**Thanks for the support you guys. I love you. in a none creepy way...**

**Also as always, Thanks to imtakingoverthisshipjanet for being awesome and helping me along. **


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIGGER WARNING.**

** If you are triggered easily then do not read Jane's dream. Skip all the _italiced_ font and you'll be good.**

**Boy does stuff go down in this chapter. Note: My version of Hoyt is different than the one in the TV show, he ties more into the Hoyt that's in the books. So there's that.**

**Do not own Rizzoli and Isles nor there characters.**

* * *

The Doctor was only on her third stitch when a loud bellow was heard echoing down the hall,

"JANE CLEMETINE RIZZOLI?!" Jane's face flushed a deep crimson.

The Doctor glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow as Angela Rizzoli burst through the E.R. doors with Frankie in toe.

"I thought with this new job you would at least get yourself away from danger like this. I mean, Jane, really?! You're a teacher now you shou-" Jane angrily cut her mother off, glaring at Frankie.

"You couldn't even wait to hold off on calling her could you?" He merely shrugged.

"And he was right in calling me! I had to hear it from your brother that you got hurt and not from my own daughter! How do you think that makes a mother feel?"

"Ma, come on," Frankie said.

"What Frankie?" He gestured towards where Jane was sitting, sleeve rolled up and a needle going in and out of her arm as the Doctor acted invisible. Jane's face was set in stone, not giving up any emotion.

"All I'm saying is, would it kill you to talk to me and tell me things," Angela asked quieter. She was met with silence. Jane just stared ahead waiting for the Doctor to finish up with the stitches so she could go home. "Janie, talk to me." Jane seemed to snap out of her emotional state, fire dancing in her eyes.

"You want me to talk to you?" Frankie and Angela weren't anticipating the roughness of Jane's voice, her face set with anger. "You want me to put all my burdens onto your shoulders so you can talk about them with other people?" Jane's eyes shot daggers at her mother.

"Jane you know I would never do that."

"BULLSHIT!" Jane's anger rolled off of her in waves. The E.R. room went deathly silent with Jane's outburst.

"Jane do not use that language with me. If you would just calm down and tell m-"

"I WILL NEVER FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FUCKING HANDLE IT, NONE OF YOU CAN!" Jane's gaze shifted to Frankie, his mouth open at Jane's screaming. "Leave me the FUCK ALONE. Oh and while we're on the subject STOP CALLING ME FUCKING JANIE!" Jane looked back down to the ground, tension pulling at her shoulder muscles. The Doctor had paused during Jane's yelling, not wanting to accidentally poke her in the wrong place, started to stitch her up again, hurrying so Jane could leave sooner.

"I-i-if that's ho-" Angela's voice crackled and became to horse with emotion to finish speaking.

"Of course that's how I want it to be. With your constant fucking nagging. Do you think I need that in my life right now?" Frankie took a step forward right about to say something to Jane but she cut him off. "Don't say a fucking word Frankie. You call and tell Ma everything every time something small happens to me! YOU NEED TO STOP FUCKING ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF _ME_," Jane pounded her fist into her chest for emphases. "AND FUCKING LEARN THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." Angela, with tears rolling down her face looked up at Jane. "Leave." When they continued to stand there Jane yelled again. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT. I DON'T EVER WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU EVER AGAIN." Frankie's face hardened and he grabbed Angela's arm tugging slightly. The next time Jane looked up, they were gone.

* * *

Maura yawned and stretched her arms above her head. It was late and she just got finished grading. Putting everything away into her bag, Maura clicked off the light's in the kitchen and started to head upstairs. But the sound of the doorbell stopped her. Who could possibly be coming over this late at night? Looking out the side window that lined her door she was shocked. Letting out a soft, _no, _she opened the door.

"You're back?!" Ian Faulkner had his arm resting on her door frame and was smiling at her. He took a step in and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you miss me?" His voice was deep and tired sounding. Maura quickly pushed him away from her.

"Ian what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be staying in Africa?" She turned around and made her way into the living room.

"I was planning on it but we need more medical supplies." Maura scoffed slightly and glared at him. "And while I was in town I wanted to see you." He smiled at her again and took a step towards her.

"Ian you can't just do that. You can't just walk in and out of my life like it's nothing. Each time I see you leave it hurts me." Maura wiped at her eyes feverishly willing herself not to cry over him anymore.

"Maura, honey. I have to leave, Africa is where my passion is, and it's where my love is." Maura's face visibly fell.

"Get out Ian." He sighed and said,

"I just wanted to see if you where at least ok." He picked up his bag and as soon as Maura heard the soft click of the door closing behind him she collapsed into heaving sobs. The love of her life, leaving once again and this time, it was her fault.

* * *

Jane walked into her apartment stiffly. After Frankie and his partner came and arrested the robbers, Marisa and her left to the hospital. Jane guessed she was still there. Looking at the clock it told her it was well past dinner time. Opening up her fridge she found a couple bottles of beer and a cube of butter. That was it.

Jane grabbed a takeout menu from her drawer and ordered Chinese. While she waited for it to come she stepped out of her blood caked cloths and into some yoga pants and a tank top, relaxing somewhat as the soft fabric enveloped her. Her bandage wrapping around her arm was now visible. It had taken the Doctor six-teen stitches and a few gauze packages to finally stop the bleeding. Jane rolled her shoulders, she smelt like the hospital. She hated hospitals.

Grabbing a beer Jane sank down into her couch, turning on the TV and flipped through the channels aimlessly. Something gnawed at her stomach, guilt. _I shouldn't have yelled at them. _She thought to herself. But with Angela's nagging and Frankie's need to protect her she just couldn't handle it anymore. She could take care of herself. And she meant what she said; Angela wouldn't be able to bare what had happened to her. No one could.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jane got up, paying the delivery boy. She sat down and started to inhale the food, watching a game. Her arm started to ache after awhile so she turned off her TV and threw her left over's in the fridge; heading off to bed.

* * *

_Cold. She was so cold. She could see her breath come out in little puffs as she slowly made her way down a dark tunnel, clad in only her pjs. Her feet bare as they take each uncertain step in front of her, feeling every spec of grim that littered the floor._

"_Janie…" The voice sang behind her. She turned around fist up, ready to fight this time. She was greeted with nothing. A grey wall was facing her preventing her from going back._

"_I'm over here, Janie." The voice giggled off to her right. Taking a step forward her foot caught on the edge of something and she fell. Falling into a gaping hole that was shaped like a crescent. Rusty old stairways lined the walls and the smell of mold enveloped her senses. Falling and falling for what seemed like forever until she hit soft grass with a slight "oomph." She sat up quickly looking around her, she was in a meadow. Tall trees circled around it perfectly. She felt warm sunlight fall onto her face and birds tweeted off in the distances, calming her._

"_WRONG_ _AGAIN JANE!" The voice yelled loudly right into her ear. Closing her eyes out of fear she quickly re-opened them._

_Cold._

_So cold._

_Her arms were forced straight out like she was about to be crucified, some invisible force holding them down. She whimpered,_

"_N-n-no please no…" With a loud clang there came the sound of footsteps._

"_Tsk, tsk. Begging now are we?" The voice was deep; she could smell shoe polish mixed with leather as boots appeared next to her head. They squeaked slightly as the voice leaned down next to her. "You know Janie; I've always liked the smell of fear and lavender." The voice leaned into a small ray of light coming from a single lamp. Hoyt starred down at Jane._

_Her veins turned into ice._

"_You always had such a nice neck." He reached out with his hands tracing along it, she tried to jerk out of his grasp. With a laugh he vanished, black smoke oozed all around her._

"_When I first say you," his voice came from somewhere around her feet. There was a tug at her tank top, invisible hands grasping it and slowly moving it. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, making her shiver harder. "I had to make you," her legs were snapped apart; she gasped and struggled harder against the non-existent restraints on her arms and legs. She felt a sharp sting of a scalpel as it tore through her skin and then muscle of her lower abdomen, as he looked for his prize that he could only get from a women. A weight settled between her legs, like someone was laying down on her. The voice was right next to her ear, his breath tickling the small hairs on her neck._

"_mine."_

* * *

Jane bolted upright, sweat pouring down her whole body. Jane gaped like a fish out of water. She sucked in harder but no air was filling her lungs. Stumbling she struggled to get out of bed, her long legs tangled in the blankets. Falling slightly she caught herself as her mind screamed for air, panic taking over. She clawed at her throat trying desperately to get whatever was clogging it out. She ran into the kitchen, hoping maybe a glass of water would help her un-lodge whatever was in her throat.

_She was starting to get dizzy._

_Hand on wall, Jane forced her way to the kitchen and when she turned the corner she bumped into something._

"_Oh there you are." Hoyt leered at her, scalpel plunging into her left hand that was on the wall, pinning her. Jane feel onto her knees, mouth open in a silent scream, her lungs burning and her brain shutting down. Hoyt smiled._

"_Oh no no no! We can't kill you like this now can we Janie? Much too fast." He guided his hand down her throat dislodging whatever was there. Gasping Jane gulped in lungful of air after lungful, trying to get her brain back up to speed._

"_I want to show you something Janie." He grabbed her forcefully, ripping her hand sideways, the scalpel cutting through the rest of her hand like butter. Jane screamed in pain. Hoyt shoved her onto the floor, her knees landing in something wet and sticky. Jane looked up to see what the source of the liquid was._

_Dark curls sprawled out, wet in some places with all the blood. The woman's hair covered her face so Jane couldn't tell who it was. Who was dead on her kitchen floor? The woman's tank top was pulled up reveling a nasty gash, her uterus was resting on the upper part of her stomach, exposed for the entire world to see. Her legs sprawled out, her pajama bottoms soaked with her blood. Jane gagged slightly and looked away._

"_Janie you're going to miss the best part." Hoyt grabbed the back of Jane's hair and forced her to look back at the dead woman. With his free hand Hoyt leaned over and lightly brushed the woman's hair out of the way. Jane was staring at herself._

* * *

Jane's eyes blinked open, wide. Her own dead body burned into her mind's eye forever. With a clenching of her stomach Jane raced to her bathroom emptying her meager dinner into the toilet bowl. Over and over again, Jane threw up, until she was dry heaving, tears running down her eyes with each heave. After, what Jane had hoped was her last heave she laid down on the cool tiled floor, trying to calm her racing heart. Her left hand resting next to her face. The scar was red and puffy, her busted knuckles wrapped in a small bandage. Her fingers were curled slightly and she pressed down on them, trying to lay her hand flat.

They wouldn't move.

It was as if they were frozen like that forever. Panicking Jane pressed harder on them, slowly they moved to Jane's will, flattening and sprawled out on the floor. The coldness helping to ease the throbbing ache. Jane sat like that for god only know how long, relaxing and re-flatting her hand over and over again. Soon tiredness caught up to Jane. She never remembered falling asleep.

* * *

Jane refused to call Maura and ask for a ride, so she took the bus. She was glad that she didn't have a first period because she showed up ten minutes before the morning bell rang. Walking into the commons she realized something. She had yet to walk around in the school while students where here, she had stayed in her office yesterday. Now there were students everywhere, laughing and hugging each other. Jane stopped walking, glancing around. Some teenagers looked over their shoulders at her. With a slow step that then led her back into her confident walk Jane made her way down the hallway and up the stairs heading to Frost's room.

She could hear the whispers and felt there stares as she made her way down the hall. Subconsciously Jane tucked her hands into her jacket pocket, hiding them from prying eyes. Jane was on average taller than most everyone she passed, so she wasn't forced to make awkward eye contact.

Taking a small breath Jane pushed the door open walking into the cooler computer lab, a group of boys and a few girls where already there talking among themselves. They stopped and looked over at Jane as she walked in; Frost was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh… Do you know where Mr. Frost is?" Jane asked, voice horsier that usual.

"Oh yeah, he just stepped out for a second to go grab something he left in his car. He should be back in a few." One of the girls answered her. "I'm sorry, but," the girl looked back at another girl who smiled and nudged her arm. "Are you Anna?" Jane's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"What?"

"Is your name Anna?" The girl was getting more and more excited with each second. The door behind Jane opened and in walked Frost carrying a small box in his hands, he looked surprised to see her.

"Miss. Rizzoli, hi." Frost set down the box he was carrying and turned his attention to Jane. The girl who asked if she was Anna turned pale and started to whisper urgently with her friend. Jane tuned them out.

"I just wanted to apologies for not making lunch yesterday."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I ate with Maura anyways." Frost shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Jane harder taking in her appearance. She had a wild untamed look about her. Dark curls were thrown aimlessly back into a pony tail and dark circles sat under her eyes, her shoulders drooped in exhaustion.

"Hey, are you alright?" Frost looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Jane quickly deflected. "If you don't mind can I join you and Maura for lunch today?"

"Oh course yo-" Frost was cut off by the bell. Jane smiled and gave a small wave as she headed out, making her way down the empty halls. Some teachers had their doors open and she could hear them talking, starting their lectures for the day. Jane's ear's picked up on a voice she knew and kept walking down the hall listening.

"…our finger and put a small drop of the blood onto the paper and we'll figure out what your blood type is." There came small shouts of pain. "Yes Dania.?" She couldn't hear the reply of the student so she stopped walking and looking into what she guessed was Maura's classroom. A flash of dark red hair caught her gaze and she realized that it was the same girl who is in her second period class. Maura was leaning over the table next to her pointing something, her finger moving back and forth over something. Suddenly it stopped. Jane looked up and found Maura was looking back at her, smiling.

Blushing slightly Jane nervously smiled back at her and turned on her heel walking away.

* * *

**Jane's hurtin alright. I forgot to mention, this is gunna be sslloooww burn.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews they help keep me going.**

**As always, thank you imtakingoverthisshipjanet for being my rock.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks again Giovanni," Jane said as she let the hood of her rental slam shut.

"For you, anytime," he said back to Jane walking around to face her.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothin', just have your Ma bring me some of those cookies she always makes." Jane thanked him and said her goodbyes. As she was walking away Giovanni called back to her,

"Oh and hey Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"You're lookin' hawt." Jane shook her head and looked back down at her watch. Right on queue the bell signaling lunch echoed from the school.

* * *

Maura pulled out her food and set it on the table in front of her. It was a small meal; her appetite has left her since the she told Ian to leave, but she knew she should eat something. She felt someone slid into the seat somewhat next to her and looked up. Dark brown eyes glanced back at her and then looked back down to the table.

"Hi," Jane said rather softly. It was almost as if she were shy.

"Jane. Hello!" Maura enthusiastically replayed. Jane smiled at her and took off the cover of her Tupperware container reveling a small sandwich cut into forth's. Maura was puzzled. She has never seen a sandwich like that before. "If I may, what are you eating?" Jane looked over at her questioningly, her lips slightly tilted up in an amused smile.

"It's a fluffernutter…" Jane picked up one of the forth's and offered it to Maura. "Here try some, there're really good."

"Oh no, I couldn't possible-" But she was cut off as Jane placed it onto her own food and turned back to her sandwich, taking a bite. She hummed in enjoyment. Maura glanced down at the chunk of white bread and daintily picked it up, holding onto it with her pointer finger and thumb. Peering into it she couldn't help but ask,

"What is this white substance?" Jane looked over at her, amusement playing over her features.

"That would be fluff."

"Fluff?" Maura questioned. "Clumps of soft fibers composed of wool or cotton?" Jane stared at her and then chuckled a little bit in disbelief.

"No. Fluff as in marshmallow fluff. And that brown substance is ground of peanuts." Maura brought it up to her mouth and took a small bite.

"Oh my goodness! This is delicious!" She proclaimed as she took another bite eating it all. Jane smiled and placed another piece onto Maura's food and attempted to wave off Maura's protest.

"Jane don't give me all your food." Maura said, but before she could place it back into Jane's dish she had put the lid on it and was now drinking from a water bottle hiding a smile. Placing the water bottle down she said,

"Well I guess you'll just have to owe me." Jane was joking but Maura quickly replayed.

"Why don't you come over to my place and have dinner sometime?" Jane opened her mouth and then closed it again. Opening it to say a polite decline they were interrupted by Frost sitting down.

"Sorry I'm late, some kid spilt soda all over one of the keyboards." Maura gasped softly and Jane sort of stared ahead, her mind stuck on Maura's invitation.

Would it be so bad to accept and go eat dinner with her? Jane couldn't remember the last time she had gone out other then what was necessary. But what if Maura started to ask questions about Jane's past? There was no way for her to get out of that situation without being rude. _Well maybe Maura wouldn't ask_. Jane thought to herself. She seemed like a nice enough person. And maybe for once Jane would eat a full meal. While she was having an inner battle she had missed the conversation. Realizing that someone was talking to her she looked up and asked,

"Uh… what?" Frost looked at her and asked again,

"Maura and I were wondering how your classes are going?"

"Oh… there going good I guess. The kids are pretty nice, although I do have some gossips in my class." Jane's mind flashed back to what she had over heard that morning.

_"I heard that she was pinned to the basement floor with pins or some shit."_

_ "Oh don't be ridiculous," a girl added. "Who would stab a pin through someone else's hand?"_

_ "I have no idea, all I fuckin' know is how come she's not more fucked up?"_

_ "Yeah dude. I mean she was like raped right?"_

Jane shook her head and continued, "I mean. It's sort of a hard transition from… uh… from being a homicide detective," Jane mumbled. Frost and Maura knew enough to drop the subject. Before they could continue talking Susan came bustling over, her round stomach making it hard for her to walk.

"Why hello there." She wagged her hand a little at Jane. "It's good to see you in here, we missed you yesterday!" Her voice was high and nasally. Jane politely said,

"Sorry I headed home yesterday to pick something up."

"Well, all is good my dear." Jane's left hand twitched violently making a loud banging sound as it hit the table; she quickly put it under and rubbed it a little trying to get blood back into it. Her scar was still puffy and sore from last night's dream, not to mention her knuckles where cut and bruised. Susan's eyes followed Jane's hand and then she looked back up to her face. Susan opened her mouth, going to ask something when Frost cut her off.

"Anna!" All eyes turned towards Frost and looked where he was looking. A small, very pretty dark skinned woman walked towards Frost and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Everyone this is my fiancée Anna." Jane's mind clicked.

"Oh, you're Anna." She smiled. "Some student's in Frost's class were asking me if I was. I'm Jane by the way." Anna laughed and reached out her hand. Jane quickly stood up and grasped it. Maura stood up also and shook Anna's hand.

"Well I just came here to steal Barry for lunch, I hope you don't mind." Anna looked back up towards Frost, love in her eyes.

"Not at all Anna," Maura replayed, grinning at the sign of affection she was showing towards Frost. Frost smiled back at them and walked away, instep with his fiancée. Susan quickly said goodbye, forgetting about what she was going to ask and walked away, leaving Maura and Jane alone again.

"Don't think I have forgotten that I asked you over for dinner." Maura said taking a small bite out of the fluffernutter Jane had given up.

"Oh right. If you don't mind…" Jane quickly became awkward next to Maura, rubbing her hands harder underneath the table.

"Of course I don't mind Jane," Maura said with a slightly baffled look. "If I did I wouldn't have offered." Jane smiled and let out a low chuckle that quickly turned into a laugh at Maura's bluntness. Her raspy voice was joined by Maura's high one as she laughed along with Jane. As soon as Jane caught her breath a thought struck her. This was the first time in over a year she had actually laughed and not forcefully. Something seemed to have lifted off of her shoulders and the muscles in her chest loosened.

"Seeing how it's Friday do you want to come over tonight?" Maura was smiling and it seemed to light up her face. Her green eyes twinkled at Jane. Jane smiled and looked into those eyes, her breath seeming to catch in her chest.

"I'd like that." Jane replayed.

* * *

Jane was slightly hesitant as she walked into Maura's classroom at the end of the day. Making sure to wait a little longer to let the students leave again. Maura's room had posters covering almost every surface of the walls. Black granite lab tables occupied the back of the room as desks took over the front. Jane could see Maura's neat handwriting all over the board from a day of teaching. There was a long lab table that was at the front of the desk with papers lined on top of it. There where green and pink tubes sitting on a rack. Curious, Jane walked behind the table and reached out for one of the tubes There was a liquid in it with very small chunks of red stuff.

"DNA of a strawberry," came a voice from behind Jane. Jane whipped around, with her fist's up ready to defend herself. Maura was standing there with a plastic apron on and goggles resting on top of her head, looking confused.

"Sorry Maura… You can't sneak up on me like that." Jane slowly dropped her hands, calming her heart beat. She carefully placed the little tube back and turned towards Maura again. Maura turned around and pushed open a door to a back room and held it open for Jane.

"I just need to finish something up really fast and then we can talk." Jane walked into the rather large back room. There were several doors, some of them connected to the other science rooms and others leading off to more storage space. Another large lab table sat in the middle. This one was much more cluttered, covered with papers, posters, tubes, torches, slides, microscopes, gloves, anything a science teacher would need really.

"Wow, you guys got a pretty good set up here." Jane walked over to a desk and looked at the posters that were hanging up around it. Looking down she saw a photo. Maura standing next to a older woman with black hair, they didn't seem to look like they were related. _Maybe just a friend or something,_ Jane thought to herself. Jane looked over a bent over Maura who was carefully dropping liquid into a dish.

"What is that?" Jane asked as she walked.

"Cladosporium herbarum," Maura simply said.

"Bless you." Jane joked. Maura looked up at her smiling.

"It's a common household fungus. I'm making a batch to show my students."

"Oh." Was all Jane said. Maura quickly put her tools away and turned to Jane speaking up.

"So I take it you being here means you still want to come over for dinner?" Maura had an air of uncertainty.

"No I just came down here to watch you make caldrim hyperbole." Jane joked. Maura smiled at Jane's horrible pronunciation of the fungus. Maura jotted down her address and handed it to Jane.

"You can come over, around six-thirty? I should have dinner done by then." Jane took the paper from Maura.

"I'll call if I get lost or anything." Jane fallowed Maura out of the room as she clicked off the lights and locked up. Walking down the hallway Jane and Maura fell into a slow step and talked easily between each other. Jane making Maura laugh with her sarcastic ways and Maura confusing Jane into laughter with her random facts about almost everything. Jane waved goodbye to Maura as she got into her car and drove home.

* * *

As soon as Jane walked into her apartment she kicked off her shoes and sighed. She rolled her shoulders as she walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She settled in front of the TV watching a game before decided she should shower. Jane headed towards the show, pulled her shirt over her head while she was walking down the hallway and hopped out of her pants at the entrance way to the bathroom. Jane pulled the wrapping off around her cut on her forearm and glanced at it in the mirror. Lucky for her the robber had cut her straight across her arm, so her scar wouldn't be as nasty. Turning on the water Jane stepped out of her undergarments and got in, relaxing under the warm spray. She let her mind go blank as she washed her hair and body.

Stepping out she wrapped her body up in her towel. Going through her wardrobe she wondered what she should wear. Was this a formal occasion? Or was this just a get together? Jane stood there for a second before selecting black pinstriped pants. As she slipped them on she noticed that they hung lousily around her waist. She had lost weight. She reached over for her belt that was sitting on top of her dresser and slung it on. There were areas in the leather that were worn, where her badge and gun had sat for so long. Jane buttoned up the dark purple top she was wearing slowly. She had thought about to pulling her hair up but decided to let it cascade down her back, wild. Jane slipped on her pair of black boots and sat on the bed for a second longer. It felt like she was going to work again. _It felt like she was a detective again_. Thrusting that thought down violently Jane stood up, grabbed her jacket, keys and headed out the door.

* * *

This chapter was so hard to write! Not to mention school has been keeping me busy. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long.

I was really nervouse about posting this chapter because I don't know if it's good enough or not. But then I was like "Whatever."

But I hope you liked the Jane and Maura interaction.

Thank you for the reviews for the last couple chapters they have been so uplifting!

Thank you, imtakingoverthisshipjanet as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**The much anticipated dinner scene! Enjoy.**

* * *

Jane pulled out of the store, a fresh bottle of wine sitting in the passenger seat. _I wonder if this is too much._ She thought to herself. Jane looked back down at the slip of paper Maura had given her and navigated her way to her house. She let out a low whistle as she pulled up to a rather large home. Stepping out of her rental Jane looked over the top of the car and spotted a guest house tucked away. _If I knew teachers made this much money, I would have became one a long time ago._ Jane quickly made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath she clicked the doorbell and waited.

There came a small clang from inside which was followed by footsteps. The door swung open revealing a dazzling looking Maura Isles. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded around her face, framing it well, her green eyes sparkling like always. Maura had changed out of her dress pants for school and was now wearing a deep blue blouse that was tucked into a black skirt. _God, she is beautiful. _Jane thought.

"Jane." Maura was smiling. She stepped to the side allowing Jane to pass. As she did Jane got a whiff of Maura's perfume, just a hint of vanilla mixed with something else.

"Here, I thought I should bring some wine or something." Jane quickly handed over the wine to Maura who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you Jane, I think it would go lovely with dinner." Maura walked passed Jane again, Jane following shyly. "Please make yourself at home; dinner should be done in a few minutes." Maura headed off towards the kitchen which was open towards the living room, a large island taking up most of the room.

"This is a very lovely home."

"Thank you." Maura said from the kitchen. Jane walked into the living room and watched Maura move around the kitchen for a few seconds before turning her attention to the pictures on the walls and bookshelves. Jane saw another photo of the same woman that was in Maura's office. _They must be closer than I thought._ Jane turned around and took in the beautifully decorated room. A striking white couch sat in the middle of the room with a soft brown coffee table in front of it. Forgetting her manners, Jane quickly walked over to the island and offered to help.

"Oh no! You're my guest." Maura said looking into dark eyes.

"Please, I sort of feel bad that you're doing it all." Jane said, a soft smile played across Maura's face.

"Well, if you insist." Maura directed Jane to where the plates where. Placing them in front of Maura, she served the food onto them. As Jane was setting them down on the table Maura had poured the wine that Jane had brought into two glasses and walked over to the dining room's table. They sat across from each other and Jane watched in amusement as Maura straightened out her silverware. Jane reached out for her fork and dug in.

"Ohmygosh Maura!" Jane exclaimed around a mouthful of food. "This is so good!" Maura originally had looked up towards Jane, wondering what she had done wrong, but laughed a little at Jane's face, eye's wide and one cheek slightly bulging out with food.

"Thank you. With your last name being Rizzoli, I was hoping that you would be more comfortable with Italian food." Jane swallowed and said,

"This is by far the best Italian food I've ever had. Well beside's my Nonna's. She makes the best gnocchi ever. You will have to try it sometime." Jane's words hung in the air as realization struck her. She had just made a statement that meant Maura would be around more in Jane's life. Jane smiled at that thought.

"I'd like that." Maura said back. "So are you and your grandmother close?"

"Oh yeah, everyone in the Rizzoli family is close." Jane's stomach lurched as the guilt of what she had done yesterday washed over her. The food in her mouth was sticky as she swallowed it; she quickly took a drink of her wine, calming her nerves.

"What about you?" Jane quickly tried to overt the attention off of her. "Siblings?" Jane was slightly thrilled at the idea of meeting one of Maura's possible siblings.

"Oh no, I'm an only child." Maura simply said.

"Well, you're sort of lucky then." Jane said. "I have two younger brothers and let's just say there were always broken things in our house." Maura laughed at Jane, picturing her rolling around with a younger boy. "Man, Ma used to get so mad at us. I remember this one time Tommy, my youngest brother, and I got into a fight over monopoly and he tackled me to the ground because I bought boardwalk…" Maura deeply listened to Jane as she told her story. She watched as Jane's face changed with each expression, waving her right hand in front of her as her left poked at her food with her fork. Maura looked again at Jane's left hand, only listening now with one ear. There was a scar along the top of her hand; long, pink and slightly puffy. Maura had noticed the scare before but hadn't really gotten a good look at it. _Whatever had cut Jane must have been very sharp. _Maura thought as she turned her attention back to Jane.

"…We broke Ma's favorite vase and that's when she got involved…I'm sorry, listen to me yakkin away about stuff you probably don't want to hear."

"Jane I'll listen to whatever you have to say and stories about your brothers and you are amusing me." Maura smiled as she set down her fork, done eating, and picked up her wine glass, sipping noticed a framed document of some sort hanging up on the wall behind Maura's head.

"Wow… Is that your P.H.D. certificate?" Jane asked. Maura turned around and looked behind her, forgetting that she had hung it up there.

"Yes it is, I'm a Doctor," Maura said rather proudly.

"Doctor Isles," Jane said in her raspy voice. It sent chills of excitement down Maura's spine. "It has a nice ring to it." Maura blushed and hid behind her wine glass. Jane noticed Maura's eyes turn darker slightly.

"Well, I do come from a long line of Doctors."

"Really? Are both your parents Doctors?" Jane asked. She too had finished her food and now had both elbows resting on the table, her left arm up, holding her glass. Maura stood up and grabbed their plates, Jane too stood up.

"No just my father is," Maura set the plates down into the sink and refilled there glasses with more wine. "My mother is an artist; she opens studios around the world." Jane fallowed Maura to the couch in her living room and sat down a little stiffly on one side, setting her wine glass on a coaster. Maura took up the other side, kicking off her heels and tucking her legs underneath her.

"So you must have traveled around the world then?" Jane asked turning to face Maura. "Just how wealthy are you?" She joked.

"Well, my trust fond does expand beyond what normal people-" Jane quickly cut her off.

"Hahaha, Maura I'm totally joking, you don't have to answer that." _She is so cute._ Jane's face lost some color and she took another large gulp of her wine.

"Oh," Maura said reaching out for her glass too.

They talked about everything. Maura laughing as Jane told the story of how Frankie had knocked out his front tooth. Jane giggling in return as Maura spewed off facts about teeth. Jane noticed that Maura didn't really talk much about her family so she tried to steer clear of that, instead focusing on funny stories.

At one point Maura had inquired about Jane's past job. Not wanting to be rude, Jane answered all of Maura's questions, which weren't many for she noticed that Jane was slightly uncomfortable talking about her past occupation.

Jane had slowly relaxed as the level of wine in her glass lowered. She was leaning against the back of the couch fully turned towards Maura. She had taken off her boots, prior to getting Maura's permission, and tucked her right leg under her, rubbing her left hand, the humidity making it ache. Maura had watched for awhile, but then finally said softly,

"You shouldn't do that." Jane's head snapped up and looked a Maura slightly confused.

"Do what?"

"Rub your hands like that. Here." Maura moved a little closer and held out her hand silently asking for Jane's. Jane hesitated, her rubbing stopping. "Jane." Jane looked up into Maura's eyes. "You can trust me." And as odd as it seemed to Jane, she did. Slowly Jane placed her left hand into Maura's, palm up. Maura's hands were soft, yet they had a firm grip to them. Maura looked down and gasped slightly. There on the inside of Jane's palm was another scar that matched the one on top. Maura flipped Jane's hand over to look at the other one. _What happened to you Jane? _Maura silently questioned. As if Jane was reading Maura's mind she said,

"Scalpels." Maura looked up at Jane's face; her eyes were sort of misted over, but then quickly refocused.

"I'm sorry, what?" Maura asked confused.

"Scalpels, that's what was stabbed through my hands." _Hands?_ Maura thought, she reached out for the other hand and Jane set that too into her palm, the duel scars staring up at Maura. Maura frowned a little. If she was right, Jane's hands where in constituent pain due to these injuries. Letting Jane's right hand drop Maura scooted just a little closer and began to massage her wrist working her way down Jane's hand. Color and heat where slowly starting to spread out to Jane's fingers when Jane finally made a sound. It was like a soft whimper and then suddenly her raspy voice filled the living room.

It came out of Jane like a horrid confession, everything that had happened to her. How she had tracked down Hoyt and went after him angry about what Crowe had said to her. How she was so stupid going in there alone and was knocked unconscious. Her voice barely above a whisper, she told Maura about how Hoyt had stabbed scalpels through her hand and had almost killed her. Maura massaging her hands the whole time. Jane finished talking as soon as she said that Korsak had saved her life and looked down at Maura's hands, the ache in her left hand was completely gone and as if knowing this Maura picked up Jane's right. They sat there in complete silence. Maura just content on letting Jane take her time in obviously discussing a rather painful part of her past.

And Jane, shocked with herself. Why the hell did she just tell Maura this, a stranger pretty much, her biggest secret. Why did she tell Maura this and not her own _family_? But something in Jane's heart told her she was right with trusting this information with Maura, something made Jane trust her without an ounce of doubt. Maura was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about how Jane is immensely brave for having endured that and survived.

Maura was pulled out of her thoughts as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Maura sat there frozen for a second before she realized that Jane was hugging her, _tightly_. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's skinny waist and hugged her back just as tightly, sensing that Jane needed this simple human touch, she needed this comfort. Jane's head was resting on Maura's shoulder and she had her eyes closed feeling the warmth envelope her from Maura. Jane pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes and looked away from Maura, embarrassed. Maura missed the feel of Jane in her arms instantly, but knew enough to pretend not to notice the tears in Jane's eyes.

Jane looked down at her watch and realized that it was a little past eleven at night.

"Whoa. It's really late. I'm sorry for staying so long." Jane stood up, Maura following suit.

"It's not a problem Jane. I rather enjoyed talking to you; we should do it again sometime." Maura smiled as Jane looked over at her, slipping on her boots.

"Do you want me to stay and help you clean up?" Jane was reluctant to leave, but also she knew that it was rude to ask to stay longer.

"Oh no, I can handle that." Maura followed Jane to the front door and held it open as she turned around on the porch to face Maura again.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner." Jane said a little awkwardly.

"Well, I did have to repay you for lunch." Maura grinned at Jane who grinned back at her. There was a silence and Jane's smile fell, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"And… uh… Thanks fo-" Maura cut Jane off.

"Anytime Jane." Jane looked up at Maura, a question in her eyes. "I mean it Jane. Anytime you need to talk, about anything. I'll be here." Jane shifted; she took a small step towards Maura as if she wanted to give Maura another hug. _Or something else?_ Maura thought to herself. She quickly excused that thought.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jane said. "I'll see you on Monday Maura." Jane said as she turned around and left. She gave Maura a small wave before she crossed the street. Maura closed her door but stood there a little longer watching out the window as Jane drove off. She walked back into the kitchen starting the dishes.

* * *

**I tried to get to you guys as soon as possible, I don't want to leave you hanging.**

**A huge thank you to all the kind reviewers ! I read every single one and grin to myself like an idiot cuz you guys are so nice!**

**whoa! Over 100 followers, how did that happen?! THANK YOU! You guys are to amazing really.**

**As always a huge Thank you to imtakingoverthishipjanet for being awesome and helping me along with this.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. I only have a week and a half of school left so I should be getting a lot of free time to bust them out. *I really need a job -_-* **

**The next chapter should have more Jane + Maura interaction... so there's that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane woke up late to a soft white light gleaming through her bedroom window. She laid there, warmth spreading through her chest as she thought about last night. How she had just told Maura everything and even better, how Maura had just sat there and listened to her. Jane lifted her left hand in front of her face, the scar wasn't puffy anymore. Jane flexed her fingers and formed a fist, waiting for the sharp pain to attack her hand like it always did. Nothing. Jane smiled to herself like an idiot.

After having some coffee and reading the newspaper, she decided that she would go for a run. Slipping into some jogging shorts Jane realized she hadn't gone jogging in so long. The constant pounding of her feet against the ground jostled her hands to much, making them hurt. But maybe today she would be able to loosen up her muscles.

Jane stretched out her legs before she ran the few blocks to her favorite park that had a lot of hills and at the end of the trail there was a larger hill that overlooked her home town. She glanced at the sky every now and again. Grey clouds blocked out the sun, but the ground was warm, the air heavy. Making her way onto the start of the trail a familiar voice called out her name.

"Jane!" Jane stopped and turned around, Maura jogging up to her, smiling like always.

"Maura! Hey!" Jane enthusiastically replied. Without hesitation Jane threw her arms around Maura's shoulders, hugging her, thrilled to see her again so soon. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist returning the sign of affection. Jane took a step back and smiled asking,

"You run here too?"

"As often as I can." Maura said back taking a step forward. Jane fell into step with Maura as they set an easy pace for each other.

"This is the first time I've been jogging for a while." Jane lengthened her stride trying to loosen her muscles. Maura quickly match Jane's pace with ease.

"It's always nice to get outside when it's still warm. Jogging helps you build muscle," Maura's eyes darted towards Jane's muscular shoulders and arms that peeked out of her tank top. "And helps you deal with depression." Maura sped up a little testing Jane, who quickly matched her.

"Why, Doctor Isles are you implying I'm depressed?" Jane puffed, joking.

"Not at all Miss. Rizzoli." Maura bantered back, smiling at Jane who sped up. This play of tag between the two lead them both into full out sprinting, running past slow joggers. Jane's long toned legs seemed to be an advantage at first until she noticed that Maura was keeping pace with her, her shorter legs built for speed. Maura shoved Jane lightly in the shoulder laughing. Jane pretended to be hurt and gapped at her. After a good few minutes they reached the end of the trail, both panting.

"If I knew you could run like that…" Jane panted, bent over gasping for breath.

"Don't bend like that," Maura puffed. "It actually prevents you from taking deeper breaths." Jane gave a weak laugh as she stood all the way up gulping in air.

"How do you know all these ridicules fun facts?" Jane inquired following Maura to one of the benches that overlooked the city.

"Well, I spent a lot of time reading when I was younger. I didn't really have any friends." Jane looked over at her, shocked.

"You didn't have any friends."

"I was a weird kid Jane." Maura laughed lightly, shifting her foot against the ground causing some dirt to fly up in a cloud.

"If I knew you as a kid I would hang out with you all the time." It was out before Jane could stop herself form saying it. Maura looked over to her, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"I don't know. I was always fascinated with the human anatomy and biology. I'm pretty sure I would bore you to death."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Jane shot back. A little upset that Maura would think they wouldn't be friends. Maura smile became bigger.

"Yes you are." They were silent for a few minutes, each looking over the city, lost in their own thoughts. _Would we be friends if we met younger? _Maura questioned herself. She had always wanted to become a medical examiner but when her mother had told her that a school that she donated to needed a science teacher how could Maura say no to her? She let out a soft sigh. Despite herself she had grown to love the teenagers that she taught, most of the time not understanding them, but loving them all the same. Her thoughts drifted over to Todd. He was just like her when she was younger and she was excited to see where he went with his life.

Jane had rested her arm along the bench subconsciously, and crossed her legs making her end up leaning in towards Maura a little bit. The end of Maura's pony tail tickled Jane's arm. Jane's thought's turned towards Frankie and Angela. How was she going to apologies to them? She was awful. _I wonder where Pop is._ Jane thought. It's been a year since she has talked to him. After her accident with Hoyt, Frank Sr. had finally gotten fed up with Angela's constant nagging and complaining about her unresponsive daughter. Frank had left without a word.

Maura sighed softly and Jane looked over at her, studying her profile. She had a striking nose, but her lips balanced it well. Her eyebrows plucked to perfection. Her neck slopped down to powerful yet soft shoulders that led to well rounded breasts. Jane quickly turned her attention back towards the city, her ears tinted red. She had just checked out her new friend. Jane gulped. She didn't want to leave just yet; in fact she sort of wanted to spend more time with Maura.

"Maura," Jane started. Maura turned towards her. She hadn't noticed Jane looking at her, but now noticed how Jane was sitting. She shifted so she too was facing Jane better, the city off to her left. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some more and maybe have lunch?" As if the clouds where waiting for her to ask Maura that, they rumbled loudly.

"Sure Jane, I'd love to." Maura was enthusiastic that Jane wanted to spend more time with her. They quickly got up, taking up a steady pace this time instead of testing each other. Maura offered up some places that they could go, while Jane said,

"Nope. We're going back to your place and cooking something." Maura laughed.

"So you think you can just invite yourself over now?" Jane smiled.

"Of course! Maura, we've been like best friends since we were kids." Jane faked a valley girl accent while Maura laughed.

"You're right Jane how could I have forgotten?"

"It must be because of all the weird frog dissections that you were too busy doing." Maura laughed and tried to push Jane in the shoulder again but she danced out of the way, laughing at Maura's pouty face. Maura was secretly glad that she had found someone that she just, clicked with. In just two day's she felt like they have known each other for so long already.

"What are you grinning at?" Jane asked. Maura's smile fell and she faltered in her run, stopping. It took Jane a second to realize that Maura had stopped and turned around, worried. "Maura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Jane. It's just… Interesting." Jane cocked an eyebrow up in question. "This friendship with you, Jane," Maura explained. "It feels like I've known you forever yet it's only been two days." Jane looked at Maura's face and noticed that she was telling the truth.

"It's just my good charms." Jane joked.

"I'm serious Jane, it's puzzling." Maura said walking up to Jane.

"I don't know, Maur." Maura's heart fluttered at the use of a nickname. "There are people that you just sort of connect with. If it makes you feel any better, it's the same way for me…" Jane reached over and gripped Maura's shoulder for a second before becoming awkward with the topic of emotions. "Now can we go back to your place and eat something." Maura's stomach grumbling in anticipation. Jane laughed along with Maura as they jogged back to her place. The conversation of how fast they became friends all but forgotten.

Maura unlocked her door for them and they stepped in laughing at a joke Jane had just told. Jane closed the door behind them, locking the door as a habit. Maura grabbed two glasses and filled them up with water, handing one to Jane. Taking a gulp of water Jane noticed something crawling across the ground. She yelped and jumped behind Maura.

"Oh my god, what is that?" She asked from behind Maura peering over her shoulder.

"Hahaha, it's just Bass Jane." She reached over and grabbed one of the strawberry's that where sitting on the island and leaned down offering it to her pet. "He's a Geochelone sulcata, or an African spurred tortoise. He's keen towards British strawberries." Bass pulled his head in, silently denying the food offered to him.

"Oh yeah, real interactive. What? Bass? As in an old boyfriend?" Jane joked; still a little weary about the brown thing crawling around on the ground. Maura smiled up at Jane. Jane's stomach erupted with butterflys.

"No, Bass as in William H. Bass, the forensic anthropologist who founded the famous body farm."

"Oh geez, how did I not know that?" Maura stood up and set the strawberry back. "Wait, has he been here the whole time? Jane asked.

"Yes."

"How come I didn't see him last night?"

"Oh he doesn't really like knew people so he hides in my guest bedroom or the bathroom." Maura said as she opened her fridge, pulling out things for lunch. Jane reached out and grabbed the bread Maura offered her, preparing to make a sandwich for both of them.

"So you're telling me if I go to the bathroom he'll be there?" Jane shuttered slightly at the thought. Maura just smiled and laid out more things. "Do you have any beer?" Jane asked looking over Maura into the fridge.

"No I don't. I don't drink beer, only wine." Jane frowned, thinking.

"Uhm. I think I'm gunna go run to the store, I don't really drink wine all that much." Maura walked over to her purse and pulled out her keys.

"Here you can take my car. I'll finish up making lunch."

"Ok…" Jane took the keys from Maura but hesitated.

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked as she started to break up some lettuce. Suddenly two arms wrapped around Maura's shoulders from behind and squeezed her tightly. Maura brought her arm up and placed her hand on Jane's arms, understanding that Jane has been absent with simply human touch for so long. They stood there for a few more seconds before Jane let go and left without another word.

* * *

Jane jogged to Maura's car, it was already raining heavily. Distant booming of the thunderstorm could be heard. As soon as Jane got into Maura's car, she sat there for a second trying to get her bearings.

"God, what is this thing a fricken spaceship?" Jane mumbled to herself as she backed up and drove down the road to the nearest store. The radio was turned towards the news and Jane simply tuned it out. Her thoughts on one thing. _I cannot check out Maura. I will not. _When Jane had gone to college she had dated a girl. It didn't really get physical. But Jane wanted to figure out who she was just like everyone else. Realizing that she was in fact straight Jane broke up with her. _But what if I'm actually not? _Jane asked herself. There was something about Maura that made her long to touch her every time she got near her. _Maybe it's because it's been awhile… _Jane's face turned to a scowl.

"…Detective Vince Korsak is making a statement about this story later on tonight." Jane's ear's picked up Korsak's name and she listened, hoping they'll talk more about the story. "In other news…" Jane huffed and clicked off the radio. Maybe she could watch the news later that night and see what is actually making Korsak do a press conference. Korsak hated press conferences.

* * *

The sound of the door swinging open made Maura look up. Jane walked in with two cases of beer.

"Why did you buy two?" Maura asked as she placed the finishing touches on the sandwiches.

"I'm not drinking your wine all the time." A silent promise that Maura would be seeing more of Jane. Jane grabbed one out and popped the cap off and wondered into the living room looking at Maura's small selection of movies.

"What no Back to the Future?" Jane joked. Maura walked into the living room, Jane took a plate from her and plopped down next to Maura in the middle of the couch, shoulders just barley touching.

"Back to the what?" Maura asked, confused. Jane looked over at Maura mid bite, she slowly put down her sandwich and faced Maura.

"No…no nono… Don't give that confused look." Maura cocked her head to the side and Jane groaned. "Go get your laptop we are watching this right now." Maura stood up and disappeared. Jane heard footsteps upstairs and then Maura came down and sat back down, laptop in hand. Jane leaned over, her shoulder resting completely on Maura's and logged into Netflix. Pulling up the movie.

"Oh, it's a movie." Maura said, fascinated.

"OH! And pleaseeeeee," Jane stressed the term. "Don't talk about how it's not possible, or how they would rip the space time continuum or something."

"Time trav-" Jane's finger on Maura's lips stopped her from talking.

"Shhh Google mouth. Just watch the movie and eat these kickass sandwiches you made." Jane pulled her finger away; it left Maura's skin burning. Maura quickly got up, trying to distract herself from Jane. She plugged in her laptop into her flat screen and nestled back into the couch with Jane. They sat in silence and ate watching the movie. Every once in a while Maura would make a noise and Jane would just glare at her. The sound of rain thudded around the house. Jane shivered slightly, Maura's house cooling with the storm. Maura stood up and returned with a large blanket and spread it over the two.

About halfway through the movie Jane had shifted. Her head was resting against the back of the couch but also a little bit against Maura's shoulder. Pretty soon Jane's head was resting completely on Maura's shoulder, the blanket pulled up to her shoulders. Maura had also shifted so she was more comfortable. One of her legs was pulled up at the knee and was resting against one of Jane's outstretched legs. Something brushed against Maura's exposed leg and she figured it was just Jane moving her hand. But something brushed against her leg again and stayed there. Finger tips. Maura pretended not to notice but couldn't help as goose bumps spread across her skin. Jane was making lazy patterns across her leg, her finger's barley touching her skin. Wherever Jane's finger's danced across Maura's thigh left a trail of fire. Maura turned her head a little, darker hazel eye's locking with brown ones. The credits of the movie seemed to pull Jane and Maura out of whatever trance they were in. Maura sat up and stretched.

"Well did you like it?" Jane asked.

"Yes. It was very good. Although I-"

"Maaauurrr," Jane whined to the blonde woman. Maura smiled and stood up, grabbing the plates and headed into the kitchen with them.

"Hey, can I turn on the news, there's something I want to check out." Jane asked, already reaching for the remote.

"Go ahead," came a reply from the kitchen. Jane flipped on the news; they were just finished up a story when Korsak's name came on again.

"We now go live to Detective Vince Korsak." The TV switched shots from an overly powered news anchor to a group of people sitting around a podium. Jane recognized the BPD conference room instantly. Maura sat down next to Jane and asked,

"Vince Korsak. Isn't that your old partner?" Jane nodded her head as Maura turned it up a little bit. Cameras flashed as a man Jane didn't recognize walked in, followed by Korsak and someone else. Korsak walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"At one P.M. this afternoon, convicted rapist and murder Charles Hoyt escaped from custody."

The room went deathly silent.

* * *

***Pops imaginary fluff bubble* You didn't think I forget about Hoyt know did you?**

**Because you guys are so awesome and super nice with your reviews it put me in a really good mood and I wanted to give this to you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews, I read each one!**

**Thank you imtakingoverthishipjanet for being awesome. Look her up on Tumblr, she's great! **

**See you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_At one P.M. this afternoon, convicted rapist and murder Charles Hoyt escaped from custody."_

_The room went deathly silent._

* * *

Jane sat there staring at the TV screen, her ears ringing. Her ear's kept ringing louder and louder. In a part of her brain she heard someone calling her name. Maura? _That bastered, that son of a bitch. How could he? How could he not have told her?_ _How could Korsak Just have let this slide without giving her some sort of heads up?_

A voice far away said her name again.

A low fire started to burn in her chest it spread out to her finger tips and toes.

Maura watched as emotions crossed Jane's face as she tried to gain her attention. Shock, hurt and then what finally scared her, pure hatred.

"Jane?" She reached out her hand, but then stopped thinking better of it. If Jane was this pissed looking, there was no knowing what could send her over the edge. Jane continued to stare ahead though. With a leap of faith, Maura rested her hand on Jane's shoulder saying her name again. It all happened so fast. Jane jumped at Maura's touch and then quickly stood up and actually ran away from her and out the front door not even bothering closing it behind her.

Maura ran over to the door but when she got there Jane was already gone.

Jane was running, running harder then she has ever ran in her life. Rain was pelting down on her and she sucked in hot air. Within a few minutes Jane was getting into her car and speeding off, making her way to Boston police headquarters. In the back of her mind she knew that maybe she should calm down first before confronting Korsak. But she thought better of it. If she waited, she would just chicken out. She slammed her car into park right in front of the building.

"Hey, you can't- Holy shit. Rizzoli?" Asked a uniform as she stepped out of the car her anger intensifying. Her face was cold and hard, her shoulders tense, and her walk determined. She was still in her tank top and running shorts. The cut on her arm still covered in a bandage and the scars on her hand bare to everyone. She swung open the door making it crash into the brick wall. As she walked in she realized nothing has changed. The Café was off to her right and the elevators right in front of her. There was a guard she knew standing behind the sign in desk. He just stood there, mouth open as she stormed her way by. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

"JANE?" Came Angela's voice from the Café, but she kept walking, ignoring her mother and stepped into the elevator. Luckily she was alone. She saw her reflection in the mirrored doors. Hair up into a ponytail still, she was skinnier then when she was last here. Her eyes were dark and fierce. No one was going to stop her from tearing Korsak a new one. As soon as she stepped off the elevator she almost ran over someone.

"Were you going in such a hurry?" The man asked. Furry radiated out of Jane. She simply kept on walking into the bullpen, one thing on her mind. Walking through the doors Jane saw him. His hair grayer then it was before and it looked like he had packed on a few more pounds. Her eye's flicked for a second towards her old desk, still vacant. Suddenly a voice called from the other side of the room.

"Korsak!" Vince looked up towards the voice and then looked to where they were pointing, at Jane. The bullpen went silent, Jane's footsteps the only thing making noise. Korsak's face went whiter than his hair as he looked at Jane.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jane's voice rasped throughout the whole room. Korsak quickly stood up. Jane grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall hard. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ME SOME SORT OF HEADS UP?"

"RIZZOLI!" Someone yelled. Jane ignored them intent on kicking Korsak's ass.

"The man who ruined my fucking life is out and it didn't even occur to you to fucking tell _me_?!" She slammed him against the wall again. Korsak's face became red with his own anger.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY?" Korsak yelled right back into Jane's face. Just then a pair of arms pulled her off of Korsak, Frankie.

"Jane, leave him out of it, it wasn't his call." Frankie said, not letting go of his sister.

"IF HE REALLY WANTED TO TELL ME HE FUCKING WOULD HAVE." Jane yelled again shoving Frankie off of her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back towards him. Like lightning Jane striked, catching him square in the jaw with her elbow. She wiped around fists up, ready.

"Ow Janie! Look I'm sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to grab your hand." Frankie said as he wiped blood off of his lip.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Came a voice off to Jane's left. She stood there for a second, she knew that voice.

"Joe fucking Grant." Jane said as she turned to face him.

"Jane… What are you doing here?" He asked confused, he glanced around looking for answers. She took a dangerous step towards him, her angry coming off of her in waves.

"What am I doing here? Geez I wonder why I would possible be here… oh yeah. I know why, MAYBE BECAUSE THE MAN WHO ALMOST KILLED ME IS OUT OF PRISON AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO FUCKING TELL ME." She was standing right in front of him now, eye to eye.

"Jane Rizzoli, here to gain more fame to her name more like," said Detective Crowe's voice. Before anyone could stop her Jane let out a yell and tackled Crowe, smashing her fist into his face. Thanks to Maura Jane's hand didn't hurt too much when it made contact. So she kept on punching. Crowe managed to roll on top of her and landed two good punches, before someone grabbed him and another person grabbed Jane.

"You'll regret that you fucking dyke!" Crowe spat at her, Jane tried to lunge at him again, but arms held her back.

"I will not have fighting in my bullpen, do you understand me?" Grant asked loudly at Crowe and Jane.

"Your bullpen?" Jane asked a little shocked.

"He got promoted as soon as you left Jane." Frankie said, coming to stand next to his sister, offering her a towel. Frankie acted like Jane had never yelled at him. _I'll have to talk to them._ Jane thought taking the towel from him and putting it to a cut on her eyebrow.

"It was my call not to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. We have this all under control." Grant said. Jane shifted as if she was going to take a charge at him, but thought better of it. A man walked into the bullpen that she knew. It was the guy she had bumped into at the elevator.

"Nice of you to finally join us Dean," said Korsak who was sitting down in his chair again, the excitement to much.

"So this is Jane Rizzoli?" Jane growled slightly at him, already wanting to punch the guy. "No wonder she survived Hoyt." Jane lunged at him but three pairs of arms stopped her from making it too far. Dean took a step back, slightly shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane asked her voice deep with fury.

"Special agent Gabriel Dean. I'm here to assist BPD in locating Hoyt." The cut on Jane's eyebrow had stopped bleeding so she took the towel down, getting a better look at the man. Black hair that was balding slightly and beady little eyes. There was something about him that made Jane's stomach lurch. He wasn't telling her everything.

"Rizzoli, you know you can't be up here and we can't tell you anything until Hoyt is a threat to you." Grant said softly to her, trying to get her to back down.

"Not a threat to me?" Jane mocked laughed. "That fucking psycho is going to come after me, he always like's to finish his work."

"Jane, you know you can't be here." Korsak said. Jane looked at him, hurt in her eyes. She trusted him, he always had her back. But she knew that even if Korsak had tried to talk to her he would have lost his badge.

"Yeah… yeah." Crowe gave her a sleazy grin around a missing tooth as she was escorted out of the bull pen. Frankie got into the elevator with her.

"Frankie… I…. I am so sorry," Jane's voice cracked a little, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Frankie looked over at her. He finally saw everything in that moment. How cracked and broken his sisters is, how she was just barley grasping at the pieces of herself. He reached out hesitantly at first, but Jane met him half way. They stood there in the elevator hugging each other.

"Jane, it's alright. I forgive you. Now it's just Ma who you have to apologize to." Jane pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't know how you forgive me. I was awful to you." Frankie smiled and said,

"Well I guess you owe me a beer then."

"I'll get you whatever the fuck you want." They stepped off the lift and Jane started to make her way towards the front doors when Frankie tapped her on the shoulder.

"No, you're doing this now. Plus we need to get some ice on your eye before it swells." Jane started to rub her hands nervously.

"What if she doesn't want to see me Frankie?" Jane asked quietly.

"She will Jane. Trust me." Jane followed Frankie into the Café and there stood Angela. She quickly rushed from behind the counter and gave Jane an enormous hug.

"Oh Janie!" After a few seconds Jane started to squirm out of it. Angela let go but then she smacked her on the head. "If you ever talk to me like that ever again…" Her voice faded off, anger making her eyes shoot daggers at Jane.

"Ma, I am so sorry! How can I ever make it up to you?" Angela sighed.

"Just give me some time Jane. You were such a bitch."

"MA!" Frankie and Jane said at the same time. Jane and Frankie stayed at the Café for a few more minutes, Jane with ice on her eye, Frankie trying to get her to laugh but not really succeeding, Jane's mind was to far distracted by the promise of Hoyt's return, and Angela bustling around behind the Café not yet fully engaging in a conversation with Jane. Someone cleared there throat behind them and when they turned they found Korsak standing there.

"We managed to talk Crowe out of pressing charges." Jane's face set into stone as soon as she saw him. Anger rushing to the surface followed by a hidden fear.

"You shouldn't have hit him Janie," came Angela's voice, Jane bit her tongue trying not to tell her to stop calling her that again.

"We're also putting a unit on your apartment at night to keep an eye out for Hoyt."

"Thanks Korsak," Jane grumbled, she didn't even say sorry for slamming him against the wall. Korsak stood there for a few more seconds before deciding to say something else.

"Jane, even with all this going on, it's good to see you." Jane's mask cracked a little bit as she replied.

"You too." He nodded his head before walking away.

"I should… uh… go. I was at a friend's house when I heard and she's probably wondering where I am." Jane hoped Maura wouldn't be to upset with her. That's all she needed right now, another person mad at her. Angela seemed to forget that she still wasn't speaking to Jane when she asked,

"Friend?! What friend? Who is she? When did you meet her? How long have you known her?" Questions where thrown at her faster than Jane could answer.

"Whoa whoa! Her names Maura and I just met her at the high school; she's the science teacher there." Frankie's eyebrows shot up.

"You actually made a friend?" Jane punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Jane why don't you bring her over for dinner tomorrow night?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Uhm…" Jane was hesitant. She had to apologize to Angela and Frankie more formally. _Maybe dinner at Ma's place would be a good time to try?_ "I'll ask her I guess…" Angela clapped her hands together in glee.

"I hope she likes Italian!" Jane laughed. A few minutes later Jane said her goodbyes. Her family had distracted her a little bit from Hoyt, but now that she was driving home her mind raced. What if this time he didn't just go after her, what if he went after her family, after Maura? Jane's heart lurched at the thought. She had just met Maura but already she had such a huge presence in Jane's life. Jane looked down at her hands gripping the steering wheel. They were starting to ache again, but all day she had been able to do things she couldn't before with no pain. The rain was still coming down and when Jane pulled in front of her building and got out someone called her name.

Maura jogged over to her from across the street. She had changed out of her shorts and running shirt and was now wearing pants, boots, a sweater and a pea coat.

"Maura…" But before she could finish talking Maura threw her arms around Jane's shoulders pulling her into a hug. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. They stood there for what seemed like forever, rain falling down on them getting them soaked. Finally Maura pulled away, her cheeks a little flushed.

"Jane, I was so worried when you left." Jane looked down at the ground ashamed. Suddenly there was a hand slipping into hers tugging at it slightly. She looked up and Maura was looking at it. "Is everything OK? The scabs on her knuckles look like they broke open again." Maura ran a soft thumb pad across Jane's knuckles smearing a small drop of blood across her hand that was washed away by the rain. Jane gripped Maura's hand before letting go.

"Yeah. Why don't you come up and we can talk about it there." Maura followed Jane into her building. While they were standing in the elevator Maura leaned slightly into Jane so their shoulders where touching, a silent _I'm here for you_echoed around them. As Jane unlocked her door Maura felt oddly giddy. This was the first time that she would see the inside of Jane's apartment.

"It's uh… not much." Jane threw over her shoulder as she opened the door and held it open for Maura. Maura took a step into a living room/ kitchen area and smiled. It was all Jane. Photo's of what she guessed to be family hung everywhere, a bookshelf with some books on it sat in the corner. There was worn brown couch in the middle with a green blanket thrown over the back. Maura gasped a little when she saw a black piano tucked away in a corner, its failboard pulled down, covered in dust.

"Jane, I didn't know you played piano." Maura said towards Jane who was in the kitchen filling up two glasses with water.

"I don't anymore." She waved her hand around a little bit.

"Oh…" Yet another thing Hoyt had taken away from Jane. Maura sat down at the kitchen counter on a mismatched stool laughing a little, while Jane dragged a stool around and sat across from her.

"What are you laughing at?" Jane asked setting a glass in front of Maura.

"It's just, your apartment. It's so you." Jane smiled at the compliment.

"It's nice to come home to at the end of a long day." Silence filled the room heavily. Maura reached out and pulled at Jane's hand, knowing that it must be hurting her already. Careful not to rub against the open cuts on her knuckles, Maura started to knead the flesh. Jane's eye's closed in pleasure as the pain almost immediately went away.

"Jane, what happened?" Jane told Maura, ashamed now at how she had acted, about what had happened at the bullpen. Maura clicked her tongue when Jane said she tackled Crowe but kept quiet waiting for her to finish. When Jane's raspy voice stopped Maura said,

"Jane, what you did is completely understandable. You were scared so you expressed it the only way you knew how." Jane looked up at Maura when she mentioned the word scared. Maura switched hands. "And don't tell me that you're not. Because I know that you are." Maura finished softly. Jane's stomach grumbled, demanding food.

"Do you want to stay and have dinner here? We can order takeout?" Jane asked. Maura nodded her head and reluctantly let go of Jane's hands. She watched as Jane maneuvered around the kitchen, talking on her phone. She didn't have to say anything, she felt content on watching her. When Jane had left Maura's house without a word, it scared her. She had tried to call Jane's cell but when it went straight to voice mail she was concerned for her friend. What if she had gotten hurt? Or done something stupid? As new as this friendship was, Maura had a fierce protection over Jane, not wanting her to get hurt in any form.

"Hey," Jane said softly catching Maura's attention. "Where'd you go?" It was such a personal question, asking someone what their thoughts were, but Maura felt comforted that Jane felt like she knew Maura enough to ask her that.

"I was just thinking about you leaving and how worried I was." Jane sighed.

"I'm so sorry Maur. I was just so pissed off at Korsak for not telling me about Hoyt getting out. And like you said earlier, I was- no. I am scared." Maura shrugged her shoulders. Something caught Maura's eye on Jane's upper left arm, a small white bandage.

"Jane, I've been meaning to ask you what happened to your arm." Jane looked down at her arm. She told Maura the story of the robbers attacking Marisa's apartment.

"She's staying at a friend's house right now, but should be coming back tomorrow." She finished. For some reason Maura felt pride fill up her chest. There came a knock on the door, interrupting them. Jane grabbed the food and set it on the coffee table in the living room and said she was going to go change real fast.

They both settled onto the couch and watched a documentary that Maura had picked. As elephants walked across the screen and a British man narrated about their travelling methods, Jane turned her attention towards a TV/Chinese food rapt Maura.

"I almost forgot. What are you doing for dinner tomorrow?" Maura slowly turned her head towards Jane, chopsticks at her lips as she uncharacteristically slurped her noodles. Jane laughed loudly at Maura, who only chewed and smiled. There was some sauce on Maura's chin and Jane reached over, brushing it off with her thumb. Maura looked into Jane's eyes. Jane's long fingers stayed on Maura's face for a few seconds longer then needed. Maura could feel the roughness of each finger. Jane moved her hand a little bit so her whole palm was cupping on the bottom part of Maura's jaw. Maura moved her head a little, leaning into her hand. She could feel Jane's scar on her soft cheek.

When her hand dropped Maura missed it. She wanted to reach out and grab's Jane's face and… _And what?_ Maura asked herself. _Kiss her?_ Maura's eyes looked down at Jane's lips which were parted slightly. Maura licked her lips; she could almost feel the pressure of Jane's lips on her own. Instead of reaching for Jane's face, Maura opted for one of Jane's right hand, finished giving it the full massage. Jane noticed again the color of Maura's normally light green eye's change to something darker, her pupils dilating slightly. There was a fire burning low in Jane's abdomen, her sex throbbing slightly. She shifted to relieve some of the pressure.

"I don't think I'm doing anything that's of great significant, why?" Maura was tuning out the TV now fully engrossed with Jane instead.

"Feel free to say no to this. Ma wanted to invite you over for Rizzoli Sunday dinner…" Maura smiled at Jane's awkwardness. There came a loud trumpet noise from the TV. Maura reached for the remote and clicked the mute button.

"Jane, I'd love to." Jane smiled at her and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Geez Maur, we need to stop hanging out if you're going to keep me up this long." Maura's face fell. "I'm joking, joking." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh." Maura smiled a little at Jane. _She's still holding my hand._ Jane thought to herself. "Maura…" Jane started, not really knowing how to ask Maura to stay the night. Jane was terrified to be alone right now. Maura took a minute to study Jane, really for the first time. She watched as Jane's face contorted from happy to instant hesitation and fear, how her shoulders slopped in exhaustion. Maura's eye's traveled over Jane's face. She had a long slender face, just like her body. High cheek bones jutted out making her dark brown eyes even more striking. It seemed Jane didn't really care for makeup and her eyebrows seemed plucked haphazardly. Jane's chin was another prominent feature, a deep cleft sat there; it somehow brought Jane's face together making her even more strikingly beautiful. Jane looked up at Maura and smiled a little, a soft dimple appeared. Maura's breath caught in her chest slightly.

"Jane, are you asking me if I want to spend the night?" Maura hoped she guessed right.

"Would you?" Jane looked liked a scared little kid.

"Jane you never have to ask me."

* * *

**Don't think that was Jane getting out of trouble with her family.**

**Well, that was Jane... freaking out over Hoyt.**

***gins* god, Maura and Jane are so cute!**

***ahem* Thank you all for reviewing to the last chapter or for just reviewing in general. You're awesome and I love you *in a none creepy way* ****Your reviews really boost my confidence.**

**Just throwin this out there, I do post the link on tumblr as soon as I publish, so if you have a tumblr you can check out the Rizzles tag and the update will be there so you don't have to wait for it to come up on the main Rizzles fanfic site...**

**Anywho, as always, imtakingoverthisshipjanet, stay cool.**

**I hope to update for you guys as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Some smut alert***

* * *

Jane's nightmares started around midnight. Maura, who was sleeping on the couch, woke up to Jane screaming. Thinking that Hoyt had somehow managed to sneak past her and had gotten Jane, Maura ran down the hall. Jane's blankets were tangled in her legs and she was sprawled out on her back, arms extended. Jane let out a strangled cry in her sleep, making Maura act. She rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed Jane's shoulder and shook her saying her name. Suddenly dark brown eyes were staring at her, they quickly pooled with tears.

"Maura…" Jane's voice cracked as the tears fell. Without thinking about it Maura got into the bed, grabbing Jane. Jane sobbed into Maura's shoulder as she held her. Maura simply laid there stroking Jane's curly hair allowing her to cry. Jane's sob's soon turned into soft hiccups and then finally her breathing evened out. Maura tried to get out of Jane's bed but her arms tightened around Maura's waist every time she tried. Maura reached out and untangled the blankets, throwing it over each other. Listening to Jane's soft breathing Maura fell asleep.

* * *

Jane woke up a few more times after that, but each time, Maura was there. Around three in the mourning both finally fell into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

Maura awoke to something tickling her clavicle. Maura opened her eyes but then quickly shut them as they were assaulted to sunlight. Opening them more slowly this time, her heart fluttered. Maura was lying on her side; her left arm was wrapped around Jane's shoulder, while her right was being used as a pillow by Jane. Jane's arms where wrapped around her waist and were holding onto her tightly, her face buried into Maura's shoulder, her soft breathing against Maura's skin made her arms erupt in goose bumps. Maura lifted her head a little bit; the blanket was at the edge of the bed, forgotten. One of Jane's legs was tucked in between Maura's. Her left leg was thrown over Jane's legs wrapped around, tangling each other together. Jane shifted suddenly, pulling against Maura harder, her lips now resting slightly above the little divot in her neck. Jane sighed heavily in her sleep. Maura couldn't help herself; she pulled Jane closer so their bodies were touching even more.

Maura just laid there, listening to Jane's soft breathing, sleep tugged at her and slowly her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep with Jane in her arms.

* * *

The next time Maura awoke she was alone. She was lying down on her stomach and someone had pulled the blanket back on top of her. Maura stretched her arm out, feeling the spot next to her.

Cold.

Rolling over Maura stared at the ceiling, there came a soft clang from somewhere down the hallway. Getting out of Jane's bed, she walked through the open door and found Jane in the kitchen.

"Jane." Maura said. Her voice was deeper than usual and soft with sleep. Jane turned around at the sound of her name and her knees wobbled a little bit. Standing in front of her was a natural looking Maura. No makeup, her hair curled randomly off to the sides and her eye lids drooped a little bit from sleep. She yawned a little, covering her mouth with her hand and took a seat at the counter top. Jane turned around back to the toast she was making. Her own hair falling in front of her face, like a black curtain. She remembered waking up to Maura shaking her and then crying all night. She however wished she didn't remember that.

"Sorry, I only have toast and water. I don't shop much." Maura laughed a little.

"That's OK. I've always been rather fond of toast." When Jane didn't reply Maura knew something was up.

"Jane, are you OK?" Jane looked up.

"Uh… yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jane asked busying herself with spreading butter on the toast.

"I'm not sure…" Maura trailed off.

"Gasp! Maura Isles not sure of something." Jane joked as she slid a plate in front of Maura. "Everything's…" Jane waved the butter knife around a few times looking for the word. "Fine at the moment. That's all." Jane felt a little guilty as she watched Maura yawn again. Last night she had offered to take up the couch but Maura declined saying that Jane needed to feel as safe and comforted as possible in order to help keep the nightmares from being too bad. However last night was still rough for Jane. Maura had gotten a peek into Jane's sleeping habits and she was still here, still supporting her.

They talked a little but more as they ate, but Jane was still pretty unresponsive, so Maura decided that she should probably go home.

"Jane, what time is dinner tonight? I have some grading that I would like to get done." Maura sipped her water.

"Hmm, I guess I could pick you up at like five. Maura are you sure you want to meet my family? They're pretty annoying." Jane walked over to the sink and rinsed off her plate.

"Jane, I would love to meet your family. Oh." Maura looked down at herself. She had borrowed a rather larger t-shirt and PJs from Jane. "Can I wash these and get them back to you? I don't want to leave them here dirty." Jane looked over, forgetting that she let Maura borrow her clothes.

"Yeah I guess so." Maura smiled and then excused herself, going into the bathroom. Jane let out a heavy sigh. Thank god Maura hadn't woken up to find them cuddling like they were. When Jane had gotten up she found herself grasping onto Maura, with her face buried into her neck, their legs tangled up and Maura's hand cupping the base of her skull, fingers threaded into her hair. When she tried to pull away, face tinted a heavy red, at first Maura resisted her and pulled her closer. But after a few more times she managed to get out of there line crossing position and leave the bedroom quickly. Not soon after that Maura had woken up. _I have to tone it down. Why the hell am I acting like this around Maura? Last night I had cupped her cheek not wanting anything besides the feeling of her lips against mine._Jane gulped to herself remembering how Maura's eyes had darkened and darted down to her own lips.

Maura stepped out of the bathroom fully dress, the night clothes disappearing into her purse.

"Uhm… Thanks for staying the night and… uh… for uhm." Jane coughed awkwardly looking down at the ground. How was she supposed to thank Maura for letting her cry on her shoulder all night? The sound of footsteps made her look up. Maura was standing in front of her. Without thing Maura reached up and cupped Jane's cheek with her hand.

"Jane you never have to thank me. I meant what I said last night; you never have to ask me. I will always be here for you." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders, hugging her. Jane's arms snaked around Maura pulling her closer. Jane's hands wandered along to the top of Maura's back, gripping her closer. They pulled away, Maura resting her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Jane, please feel free to call or ask me to stay over whenever you want." She dropped her hands and took a small step back, giving Jane her space.

"I'll keep that in mind doc." Jane smiled as she walked Maura over to the front door. "I'll see you at five then?" Jane asked. Maura walked out into the hallway and turned.

"I hope so." Maura waved a little as they said goodbye, Jane watching her walk away.

* * *

As soon as Maura got home she threw Jane's clothes into the wash and settled down in the living room, papers in front of her, purple pen in hand. Just as she started to read Susie Chang's essay on DNA her eye's started to droop a little bit, tired from staying up with Jane all night. Maura guessed a nap would do her good. Putting back Susie's essay on the coffee table, she laid down on her couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"_Maura…" whispered a soft raspy voice._

_Maura knew she was dreaming._

_She was lying down on the ground and someone was lying on top of her, their face nuzzled into her neck. Maura pulled back to look at the person._

_Dark brown eyes, long black curly hair, and even longer body._

"_Jane…" Maura whispered. She closed her eyes as Jane's fingers ghosted across her stomach._

_They were both naked._

"_Maura." Jane breathed moving up towards Maura's face. There forehead's touching, Maura leaned up to capture Jane's lips with her own, but Jane moved away. She shifted down, running her lips across Maura's neck, sucking on her pulse point a little bit. Jane kissed slowly down her torso until she captured one of Maura's hard nipples in her mouth, nibbling it slightly. Her hand traveling up on the inside of her thigh getting dangerously close to-_

Maura opened her eyes, fully awake now. She quickly slipped her hand into her already swollen core, eager for release. The image of a naked Jane floated around in her mind. She panted softly, throwing her head back, she bit her lip hard. She could feel Jane's lips moving down her neck. She could feel Jane's finger's setting a path of fire across her skin. Maura's fingers worked faster. She could smell Jane in her own hair from holding her last night. That smell. That's so unique to her. Maura bucked her hips against her hand as she reached her climax. Maura let out a low moan, the image of Jane slipping away.

Maura breathed heavily as she came down from her high. _Did I just have a sex dream about Jane?_She laid there, slowly controlling her breathing. Maura quickly sat up and ran to the shower. Throwing her clothes on the ground randomly, she turned the water to cold and got in.

* * *

Jane watched as Maura drove away, making sure she left safely. The image of Maura dead on her kitchen floor, instead of her is what had haunted her last night. Jane jumped into the shower, letting the warm spray pelt her shoulders, hoping to loosen some of the tension that was there. After getting out of the shower Jane felt a little better. Walking into the kitchen she filled a glass of water and leaned against the counter. Her apartment was silent. She closed her eyes and listened.

There, somewhere above her came a high laugh followed by a lower one. Someone was vacuuming on her floor; she could hear it as it went across their carpet over and over. All signs of life, no sounds of distress or anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Setting down her glass she walked over and opened it. Marisa stood there smiling.

"Marisa, you're back." Jane said.

"Hey Jane…" Marisa reached out and gripped Jane's arm, then let go. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did the other day, you saved my life." Jane shrugged and joked,

"Well, it was the neighborly thing to do." Marisa laughed a little.

"Jane really, I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Marisa, as long as you're OK, that'll be thanks enough."

"Marisa, honey? Are you ready?" came a man's voice. He walked around the corner and spotting Jane in the doorway. "You must be Jane." Jane shook his hand.

"Yeah."

"It's nice to finally meet you, after all my daughter spook highly of you." Jane ducked her head.

"Jane, thank you again." Marisa said.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we can go out of lunch or something?" Jane asked, hoping to reconnect with her.

"Sure. I'll let you know when I'm free. I have to take my bar soon, so I'm really busy."

"Oh good luck." Marisa scoffed again.

"Remind me why again I wanted to become a lawyer." Jane laughed and said her goodbye, watching them walk out of site. Jane's stomach growled at her, not happy with the meager breakfast she had. Jane stopped. She had an appetite. For over a year she had been turning away food, saying she wasn't hungry. But now all of a sudden she wanted to devour everything. Grabbing her keys and wallet Jane left to go grocery shopping, which was long over do.

Jane was walking through the store, pushing along a cart looking at some veggies when a voice called out.

"Miss. Rizzoli?" Jane looked up and saw a teenager standing across from her, on the other side of the rack she was looking at.

"Oh, Rebecca hi, I didn't see you there." Jane grabbed an onion and put it in her bag, trying to come up with some sort of small talk, Rebecca beat her to it.

"It's weird seeing you here." Jane looked at her for a second, taken back.

"Why's that?"

"I don't really know," she smacked her gum and twirled her hair a little bit while she said this. "It's like, teachers shouldn't be normal people. Like, they live at the school or something." Jane rolled her eyes when Rebecca wasn't looking.

"Rebecca? Who are you talking too?" came an older woman's voice. What Jane guessed to be Rebecca's mother walked up.

"Mom, this is Miss. Rizzoli, the new P.E. teacher I mentioned."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Cindy, Rebecca's mom." Jane smiled at Cindy.

"Jane." Cindy's face went white. _Great another person who knows me._ Jane thought to herself.

"Honey? Where'd you go? They're having a sale on chips." Someone yelled from a few isles away.

"It was nice meeting you, uh, Jane." Cindy faltered. Rebecca waved as she followed her mother away. _Well that wasn't weird._

* * *

Jane stood at Maura's door, wondering if she should just walk in or knock.

She knocked.

Maura opened the door, putting an earring in. Jane's eyes scanned Maura from head to toe on their own accord. She was wearing a rather tight red dress that stopped above her knees, her black heels making her toned legs pop.

"Hey, come in please." Jane stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Just give me a minute, I'll be right back."

"OK." Maura quickly went up stairs and into her bathroom. She clutched the sink breathing hard. How was she supposed to face Jane like nothing had happened? The image of Jane looking down at her naked danced in front of her eyes.

"You can do this." Maura told herself. Walking back out into her bedroom Maura grabbed her clutch and headed back down stairs. Jane had her back towards Maura, looking at a photo of her and her mother. Jane turned around when she heard Maura step off the stairs.

"Ready?" Jane asked walking up to her. Maura smiled shyly. Jane opened the door for her and they made their way over to Angela Rizzoli's house for dinner.

* * *

***gasp* Maura, you dirty rascal you.**

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews you guys. They really make my day.**

**Thanks imtakingoverthisshipjanet for being my rock.**

**See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**well, Isn't this just a long chapter.**

* * *

Jane looked sideways at Maura as they drove to Angela's house. She was looking out the window, not really saying anything.

"Maura, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Maura snapped her head around looking at Jane's profile while she drove.

"Jane, of course I would want to go. What makes you think I don't want to?" Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You're really quiet all of a sudden. I mean you could've probably lied and said you wanted to come but you really don't.

"Impossible," was Maura's reply.

"What do you mean impossible?" Jane laughed a little, wondering what fun fact Maura was going to share with her this time.

"I can't lie." Maura stared ahead while Jane laughed harder.

"You can't lie?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"No I can't. I break out in hives and then have a vasovagal episode."

"You faint?" Maura was pleased that Jane knew what she was talking about. "Wait. So, you've never told a guy he was good when he wasn't?"

"No, I don't think I have." Jane huffed.

"I can ask you anything and you'll have to answer it truthfully?"

"Well you could, but it doesn't mean that I would answer you." Jane looked over at Maura who smiled at her.

A few minutes later Jane pulled up to a little house. Putting the car in park she turned to Maura.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jane, yes." They stepped out of the car and walked up to the porch. Maura noticed how Jane hesitated for a moment before deciding to open that door and walk in.

"Ma! We're here!" Jane bellowed down the hallway. There came a loud clang followed by fast paced feet. Angela Rizzoli walked around the corner.

"Jane!" Angela hugged her daughter, but Jane noticed it wasn't as enthusiastic as they normally were. _I really need to talk to her._

"Ma, I'd like you to meet my friend, Maura Isles." Angela walked over and threw her arms around Maura's shoulders, hugging her hard. Maura let out a soft _oh_and returned the hug, taken back. "Ma, let her go. You're suffocating her to death."

"I am not." Angela said as she pulled away. "It's nice to meet you Maura, Jane's been trying to keep you a secret."

"What? No I havn't!" Jane argued back at her mother. Maura smiled at the way Jane and Angela went back and forth between each other.

"Ma, is Frankie here?" Jane suddenly asked.

"No he's not here yet, but he should be soon. I just have to finish a few things up with dinner." Angela moved into the living room, Jane and Maura in toe.

"Oh, can we help you Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"Oh honey!" Angela laughed. "Please call me Angela, and no I've pretty much don-" Just then they heard the door swing open followed my Frankie's voice.

"Ma, is Jane here yet?" He turned the corner and found his family standing there, there was a mysterious woman standing among them, clad in a tight red dress. Frankie couldn't help himself as his eyes scanned her up and down.

"Frankie, this is Maura." _She's off limits_ Jane's eyes shot at him. Maura smiled. Shaking his hand she said,

"Frankie, it's nice to meet you. Jane has told me so many stories about you."

"Nothing to embarrassing I hope." Frankie said, a little intimidated by Maura.

"I'm going to go finish up dinner. You kids get to know each other." Angela said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Maur?" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed it, getting her attention. Maura stiffened a little bit. A naked Jane looking down at her flashed across her eyes. "I want to go talk to Ma really fast. Will you be OK if I left you with Frankie?"

"Go Jane, I'll be fine." Maura turned to Frankie. "So Frankie how long have you been a Police Officer?" Frankie gestured to the couch and they both sat down. Frankie puffed out his cheeks thinking.

"For a few years I guess. I entered as soon as I could. I'm still trying to get my gold badge. That's what I really want. I wanted to be a homicide detective just like Jane…"

"Wanted?" Maura questioned.

"Yeah, I was in the running to be the next one promoted, but then everything happened to Jane and then she quit. The only spot that is open was Jane's. And I'm not going to take it, I want to leave it open for her." Maura smiled at Frankie. He showed Jane such devotion, always her silent prep rally.

"Frankie, that's so sweet." He shrugged his shoulders. There was something that was bothering him.

"Maura can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"How… I mean… What I'm trying to ask…" Frankie sputtered. Maura sat there patiently waiting for him to speak his mind.

"How did you get Jane to touch your hand?" He finally blurted. Maura wasn't expecting this question

"What do you mean?" Frankie gestured to a small cut on his lip.

"She elbowed me in the face when I grabbed her hand yesterday. She doesn't let anyone touch them." Maura's heart fluttered.

"I don't know," was all she could say.

Jane walked into the kitchen feeling small. Angela was just pulling bread out of the oven. Jane grabbed the bread knife and handed it over.

"Ma…" Jane started. She looked down at the ground. "I can try and say so many things to." Angela stopped cutting for a second. "I can tell you over and over again how sorry I am for yelling at you, but I would feel like it would never be enough." Jane swiped at a tear viciously. Angela looked over at Jane, listening to her daughter. "I can tell you that I will try to make it up to you ever day for the rest of my life. But it won't be enough. What I did to you, what I did to Frankie-"

"Is in the past Janie." For once the nickname didn't sting.

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because that's what family does Jane." Angela cupped Jane's cheek, looking up at her teary eyes. "What you did that day, yes it hurt me and Frankie a lot. But what we have come to realize is that you were. You are hurting." Jane sniffed. "We care about you Jane. We always have and always will no matter how much you fight us." Angela's eyes were watery too and when Jane hugged her hard, Angela returned it in full force. They stood there holding each other for a little bit and when they pulled away, Jane wiped tears from her eyes.

"Ma, I love you." Angela beamed at so much affection from her daughter.

"And I love you. Now go set the table will you and make sure Frankie isn't being rude to Maura." Jane watched her mother get back to cutting the bread before walking back into the living room with plates. Maura was sitting on the couch, covering her mouth as she was laughing at something Frankie was saying.

"…So he kisses her right and the next thing this guy see's coming is Jane's fist. Knocked him out. Man was Ma pissed at her."

"Hey! You can't be telling stories without me here to defend myself."

"He was telling me about the time when Mike Patterson kissed you in middle school."

"Ugh, I hated that guy." Jane shifted the plates in her arms. "Frankie help me set the table will you?"

"Oh, I'll help too." Maura interjected standing up with Frankie. Maura's face told Jane not to argue with her. Frankie disappeared into the kitchen to grab the other things that they needed. Jane handed some plates to Maura.

"So, I take it you like Frankie?" _Of course she does, I mean he is a man after all._Jane almost dropped a plate as that thought came out of nowhere. Maura looked at Jane as the plate clanged against the table.

"Yes, I do. He's very charming."

"Yeah, it's that Rizzoli charm I was telling you about." Maura smiled, she made sure that she wasn't touching Jane or for that matter not really looking at her. Her dream still to fresh in her mind. But how she longed to reach out and touch her. Pull her into her arms and hold her. Run her fingers through that dark curly hair. To finally kiss her.

Maura cleared her throat, busying herself with setting the table.

As soon as Frankie set down the last glass Angela called from the kitchen, asking for help. They sat around the table, Angela at the head, Frankie to her left, Maura to her right followed by Jane. Serving the food Angela asked,

"So, Maura, Jane tells us that she met you Smith High school? What do you teach?"

"I'm the science teacher there."

"Oh? It's so nice that Jane met you." Jane stabbed at her food a little too hard.

"I'm actually curious Jane," Maura's voice made Jane look up. "How did you manage to go from being a Homicide Detective to a P.E. teacher?" Before Jane could answer Angela did.

"I got her the job. I know Sean Cavanaugh and he was saying he needed a new P.E. teacher. He always wanted to go into police work himself, but couldn't so he decided to become a principle." Jane rolled her eyes at her mother's over sharing. They talked back and forth, Maura telling Angela how good her dinner is and Frankie swapping jokes with his sister. Jane's phone range when Angela had asked if anyone wanted dessert. "Jane, you really shouldn't bring that to the dinner table." Jane didn't respond. Her face went a little white as Korsak's name flashed cross the screen.

"Jane, what is it?" Maura asked softly, noticing the changed in her friend.

"Uhm, excuse my I have to take this." Jane quickly stood up and walked down the hall, making sure she was far enough from the dining room before answering.

"Korsak?"

"_Jane. Good you answered,"_came his gruff reply.

"What is it? Did you capture him?" She didn't need to say who.

"_No we didn't…"_There was a pause on the phone before he spoke again. _"Jane, we're all worried about you. So Grant decided to place a watch around the clock on your apartment."_

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Jane could here voice's in the background, Korsak covered the phone as he talked to someone.

"_Jane listen, I have to go."_

"Alright, Thanks again Korsak."

"_Jane. We'll get him. Don't worry."_ He said goodbye and hung up the phone. She stood there in the hallway for a minute more, trying to calm her shaking nerves.

"Jane, is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine. Now who wants dessert?" Jane deflected. Maura noticed this and promised herself that when they were alone she was going to talk to Jane.

"It really was nice meeting you, Maura." Angela gave Maura another firm hug before letting her step outside. Jane hugged Frankie and then Angela before joining Maura on the porch. They said there farewells, Frankie staying to help clean up. As they were slowly walking down the walkway, the evening making Maura forget about her dream for a while, slipped her arm through Jane's, bringing her closer to her.

"Spill." Jane looked down at Maura.

"Korsak just called to tell me that they still haven't found Hoyt and that Grant has decided to put a watch around the clock on my apartment." Jane was rubbing her hands hard at the mention of Hoyt. Maura slipped her hand down Jane's arm and into her left hand, separating them.

"Jane," Maura squeezed Jane's hand a little, not letting go. "They'll find him, don't worry." Jane smiled down at their hands. She turned Maura's hand in her palm feeling the softness of it. She stretched her hand out and Maura did too so there palms where laying flush against each other. Jane's fingers were longer than Maura's yet, without thinking, when Jane laced their fingers together, they fitted perfectly.

"I'm trying not to." They got to the car and Jane was saddened with Maura let go, wanting to still hold on to her hand. Maura was more silent than normal.

"Maur, you all right?" Jane asked softly, noticing the change in emotion coming from her friend.

"It's just…" Maura looked over at Jane. "I'm adopted." A light bulb went off in Jane's head. _So those pictures of Maura and that woman must be her adopted mother._ "And when I was inside that house. When I was talking with your family. I…I realized that I missed out on so much."

"Well, just be glad that you don't have my family, they'll drive you nuts." Maura chuckled.

"There was a lot of benign neglect Jane. I was left alone a lot. The more I stopped asking for things the less they thought of me. I think over time I just didn't know how to ask them to spend time with me." Jane bit her lip. How could someone not want to spend time with Maura? _She's absolutely amazing._

"Anytime you want to hang out with my family do it." Jane wanted Maura to feel like she belong in the Rizzoli family.

"I think I'll hold you up on that offer." Maura gave Jane a smirk. Remembering what Frankie had asked her Maura said,

"Jane. Frankie mentioned something to me…" Jane groaned.

"Geez, what did he say this time?"

"He asked me how I managed to get you to let me touch your hands." Jane's stomach turned. "He showed me the cut on his lip and told him that you hit him with your elbow when he touched them. I couldn't answer him, because I don't know."

"I… uhm." Jane focused on driving for a few seconds. "There's something about you Maura. I feel this connection with you. It's just… You're the first person to not ask me what happened to them, you're the first person who just wanted to heal them." Maura looked over at Jane. Her face was twisted up, like she was focusing hard on something. "I trust you." They pulled up to Maura's house, cutting the engine she turned towards Maura. "It's not like I don't trust Frankie or Ma. Every time someone touches them, it hurts me. But when you do…" Jane threw her hands up in the air, they smacked back down on her thighs. "Like that, before I met you that would have made me cry out in pain. But now I don't. All because of you." Maura smiled at Jane, so rare to hear her give such a large speech. Jane cleared her throat, the moment over.

"Do you want to come in?" Maura asked, hesitant to leave Jane alone.

"It's getting late Maur. And besides, we have school tomorrow." Jane smiled.

"Oh that's right. Jane… Thank you for letting me meet your family. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Maur." Maura said goodbye and got out of the car. As she was walking towards the door Jane called out to her,

"Maura, wait up a sec." She turned around to find Jane jogging towards her. As soon as Jane got close enough to Maura she threw her arms around her shoulders hugging her tight. Maura returned the gesture, holding Jane just as hard.

"One for the road," Jane whispered next to Maura's ear.

"Ah come on Jacob that the best you got?" Jane teased as she blocked a shot from the teenager.

"It's not fair, Miss. Rizzoli you're like six feet tall." Jane let out a bark of laughter. She had her class pair up and take turns shooting hoops and blocking them. There were an odd number of students so Jane had stepped in.

"I am not six feet tall. Besides, it doesn't matter how tall I am when I beat you!" Jane jumped up and the net made a swooshing noise as the basketball went straight through it. Jacob swiped the ball and got into position. Jane dashed in front of him, arms swinging around, blocking him. He spun on his foot so his back was towards her. Making a wild sweep with his arm he shot for the basket. His elbow made contact with Jane's nose. She felt a crack that vibrated pain all throughout her face.

"Shit!" She quickly grabbed her noise and tilted her head back trying to stop the gushing blood. People near her and Jacob had heard her and were looking over.

"Miss. Rizzoli I'm so sorry!" The scrawny boy practically wailed.

"Jacob its fine." Jane laughed a little, blood splattered down her lips. "Uhm, could you go get me a towel or something? There's some in my office." The boy ran off.

"Miss. Rizzoli, are you alright?" Rebecca said next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got hit that's all." Jane looked down at her watch; she wove her hand around getting everyone's attention. They slowly circled around her. "Good job today everyone." It was awkward talking to them, her head tilted back she had to look at them sort of sideways. Jacob ran up to her then thrusting a towel into her hands. "Oh, great, thanks." Putting it up to her slowly bleeding noise Jane lowered her face.

"Tomorrow we'll actually play a game; I think you're all ready. Now go get changed and I'll see you tomorrow." They walked away and Jacob stayed behind.

"I really am sorry." She waved her hand walking towards the exit doors.

"Don't worry about it Jacob, go and get changed. I know someone who can look at this for me." Jane walked out into the commons just as the bell rang. She hoped Maura didn't have a fourth period class. As she walked down the halls, students gave her odd looks. _I must be some sight._ Jane re-positioned the towel on her nose. When she got to Maura's classroom she poked her head in looking around. There was nobody inside except Maura who was busy putting something in an overhead cabinet. Jane stepped in right about to call out Maura's name when she tripped over something.

"Ah!" Jane yelled, she managed to catch herself. Maura heard someone fall and looked over to see Jane sitting up.

"Jane! Are you all right?" Jane was shooting daggers at a specific tortoise shell that was retreating behind the main lab table.

"You bring your turtle to school?" Jane asked grabbing hold of Maura's offered hand.

"Tortoise. And yes I do." Standing up Jane took the towel off her nose.

"I came to see if you can tell if this is broken or not." Jane's noise was red and slightly puffy; blood had left a trail down her face and clotted up in her shirt. Maura scoffed.

"What did you do this time?" She walked behind the lab table and opened a drawer pulling out a baggy. She disappeared into the back room.

"Just playing some basket ball with a kid and he hit me with his elbow." Jane yelled hopping up onto the table, feet bumping against it. When Maura came back she gave her a dirty look and Jane just grinned back at her.

"He didn't do this on purpose did he?" She walked back in front of Jane, standing slightly between her legs. She laid a bag of ice next to her.

"Yeah, Maur the kid hit me on purpose." Maura gasped.

"You should send him to the principle for doing that!" Jane let out a hoot of laughter.

"I'm being sarcastic Maura."

"You are so complicated. I do not understand you." Maura frowned a little bit. Jane just smiled.

"So is it broken? I don't really want to go to the hospital."

"You have a hairline fracture, it's not disfiguring."

"Can you pop it back in?"

"This should only hurt a little." Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's chin swiveling her head around. Maura was too busy looking at Jane's nose to notice Jane's hands, they had snaked their way up to her hips, holding onto them. Jane wasn't really thinking about what she was doing. She stared at Maura's face. There just above her eyebrow was the faintest of scars. So thin, you could only notice it up close. Her hair parted perfectly, cascading around her face. Her eyebrows we're knitted together a little bit, concentrating on the task at hand. Jane liked that about Maura, how she was always so focused on what she was do-

"Ow!" Jane yelled as Maura pushed on her noise, popping a small chunk back to where it belong. "Only a little? Gah!" She hissed. Maura tried to take a step back but couldn't. She glanced down and saw that Jane had a tight grip on her hips. Maura looked up into Jane's face. She watched as Jane licked her lips a little bit. Jane noticed Maura's eyes darkened again, staring up at her.

"Hey, Miss Isles?" Jane quickly let go of Maura's hips as Maura jumped away from her. Just then a student walked in, looking up from a paper she was holding. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back."

"No, wait, I was just leaving anyways." Jane said hoping down from the table. She snagged the bag of ice and with a quick "I'll see you at lunch Miss. Isles." Thrown over her shoulder Jane was gone.

"Maura stop worrying. There's a unit at my house anyways, so I'll be fine. I made it here just fine, didn't I?" Jane asked as they walked to the parking lot at the end of the day.

"I know Jane; I can't help but worry that's all." Jane stopped in front of Maura's car and turned to her, grasping her hand.

"How about this, I'll call you as soon as I get home." Maura smiled.

"Please do." Maura pulled Jane into a hug. When they separated Jane asked,

"One for the road?" Maura smiled and got into her car, waving goodbye to Jane.

_She never did call._

* * *

**So just to let you guys know, while I'm writing this I to get slammed with Rizzle feels. **

**Oh, to that Guest who was asking about Jane and Marissa going out to lunch. Jane does not have any romantic feelings towards Marissa in any shape or form. They are merely friends and Jane wants to catch up over lunch sometime.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed to the last chapter (and all the chapters before that) I was kinda nervous writing smut... But I'm glad you liked it.**

**Let me know what you guy's think about this chapter.**

**I don't have school tomorrow, so I think I'll write chap 11 tomorrow. **

**imtakingoverthisshipjanet, stop being so awesome. **

**Thanks again you guys.**

***wow ok, why is this so long...?***


	11. Chapter 11

_Maybe she just forgot._ Maura thought to herself as she paced a little bit in her living room. Jane was supposed to call her as soon as she got home, letting her know that she had arrived safely. _I'm sure she's fine._ Maura's mind couldn't help itself as images of a hurt Jane and a leering Hoyt were conjured up. She busied herself with useless tasks. Cleaning the kitchen, grading some papers, she even turned on a documentary, but nothing truly distracted her from the thought of Jane. Maura had decided to call Jane, but she never picked up. Maura sighed heavily. She's only known Jane four days but already it's felt like a lifetime. Maura knew she was attracted to Jane on a physical scale, but this past weekend, she has become even more attracted to Jane's personality. The way she jokes around, but at the same time can be serious. Even now Maura missed her witty comebacks and raspy laugh. Suddenly Maura's cell phone rang, making her jump. Looking at the caller ID, Jane's name flashed across the screen.

"Jane?" Maura said a little breathlessly.

_"Maura?" _It was not a voice she was looking forward to hearing.

"Frankie? Why do you have Jane's cell phone? Unless..."

_"Damn it. You have no idea where she is either? We found it lying in the middle of the road next to her rental car." _Maura's heart pounded in her chest, her breathing getting shallower.

"Are you at her apartment?" She was already grabbing her keys and heading towards her car.

* * *

_"Jane," said a high soft voice. She was floating in nothing, white all around her. There was a blurry shape off in the distance that was getting closer to her and closer._

_ "Maura?" _

_ Maura nodded and smiled at her, running her fingers along Jane's face. The smell of her perfume lingered around her. _

_ "You have to wake up now Jane."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Wake up."_

_Jane let out a low groan as she rolled onto her side. She tried to move her arms but there was duct tape wrapping around them firmly. _This was no dream; it all came back to her. How on her way home from work Korsak had called her and told her someone had ransacked her apartment and she needed to get there as fast as she could. How she had stepped out of her car with purpose a little bit down the road, police cars blocking the road. Worst yet, how someone had tasered her in the middle of the street.

"Look who's awake. My sweet, sweet, Janie." Hoyt's face leaned over her. His breath was rancid and it made Jane gag a little bit. He leaned over and peeled the tape off her mouth. Jane cringed away from the feelings of his scaly hands as they cupped her cheek.

"Get the fuck off of me." Jane rasped out. She tried to jerk her head away from him but he held her tightly. He pulled out a scalpel and ran the dull side across her face, tsking at her.

"Now, Janie, is that any way to treat me? After I worked so hard to arrange this little reunion?" Suddenly there was a voice calling from outside the back doors to the van they were in.

"Doctor Hoyt? I'm done with the grave." Hoyt started to turn away from Jane but then faced her again.

"Now, don't miss me too much while I'm gone. I'm come back and we can finish what I started in the basement so long ago." Jane willed herself not to show any weakness. "And Janie? I always finish what I start." Hoyt hopped out of the van.

Quickly she sat up, looking around for anything that would cut her binds. She felt along the ground and walls of the van for anything sharp, but couldn't find anything. She scooted over to a small metal cabinet and slid the lid open, finding a black bag. Awkwardly Jane opened it, she found several flares inside. The sound of footsteps made her act. Without thinking she grabbed one of them and cracked it open. Rolling over on top of it she tucked it into her neck, biting her tongue against the heat and holding her breath. The van lurched as Hoyt stepped in. She could hear the sound of a taser charging.

"Janie? What the?" Smoke was seeping out around Jane; she knew she only had one shot at this, one chance. Waiting a few more seconds, Jane whipped around smashing the flare into Hoyts face. He screamed and fell back, along with Jane. Jane heard the clack of the plastic from the taser land next to her head. She reached out and grabbed it and shot thousands of volts through Hoyt's chest. His limbs twitched uncontrollably and then he stilled.

"Doctor Hoyt?" The second man yelled a little bit away. Jane reached out and grabbed Hoyt's scalpel, hacking through the tape that bounded her legs. Quickly she charged the taser as the man got closer.

"DOCTOR HOYT!" He yelled louder as he noticed Hoyt's motionless body and a panicked looking Jane. He reached behind his back grabbing something. Jane jumped to her feet and dove at him, hitting him with the taser. It wasn't fully charged so it didn't knock him out, only stunning him. The gun that was tucked into his pants flew out and landed off to her right.

Quickly standing up Jane went after it only to be tackled by the second man. They rolled around on the ground, Jane at a disadvantage with her bound hands. She yelled out in pain as something stabbed her in her thigh. The man threw her off of him and went after the gun. Jane reached down and pulled Hoyt's scalpel out leg and ran at the man. He was just about to grab the gun when she hit him, making it fly out of his hand.

Again and again Jane stabbed him in the chest. He gurgled and spit up blood as the scalpel found home in his heart. Jane rolled off of him panting. She cut the tape on her wrists with the slick metal. Slowly standing up she saw Hoyt was leaning over for something, trying to grasp at the dropped gun with his numb body. Jane calmly walked over and stepped on his wrists, stopping his movements. Jane bent down and grabbed the gun. Hoyt looked up at her, one of his eyes red, swollen and useless from the damage of the flare.

"I could kill you." Jane whispered aiming the gun at Hoyt's head. "But I won't." She turned the gun towards his hands and fired a single shot. "We match."

* * *

Maura pulled up at Jane's apartment, police cars were everywhere and there was a group of people standing outside the do not cross tape. She saw Frankie talking to an older man.

"Frankie!" Maura called.

"Maura thank god!" He gave Maura a small hug. "I'm glad at least you made it here safely." The man coughed.

"Oh, Korsak this is Maura, she's one of Jane's friends." Maura looked over at Jane's ex-partner. He looked different than she imagined, older.

"It's nice to meet you Korsak." Maura turned her attention back to Frankie.

"Is there any word yet?"

"None. We're looking all over the place. We have some guys upstairs going through Jane's apartments looking for clues but we haven't had any luck yet."

"We'll find her." Korsak jumped in. Maura couldn't help but feel angry towards Korsak. Forgetting her manners Maura snapped,

"If you would have just found him in the first place she wouldn't be in this mess!" Korsak took a step back, not anticipating Maura's tone. Frankie put his arm around her shoulders escorting her away from Korsak.

"Maura, we're doing everything we can." Frankie's face looked absolutely broken. Maura hiccupped and let the tears finally fall.

"Frankie what if we never find her?" Frankie pulled Maura into a hug and let her cry.

"We have to Maura, we just have to." Frankie questioned the strange bond his sister and this almost stranger shared.

_ I can't lose her. _Maura thought to herself clinging onto Frankie harder. _I love her too much._

* * *

_Where the fuck am I? _Jane asked herself. She had tased Hoyt again to make him shut up and was now standing as far away from him as possible. She was in the middle of the woods. _I wonder how long I was out for._ She grasped at her pocket hoping her cell phone was still there. Nothing. Jane limped back over to the van, on the side of it read _CSI. _Quickly Jane got into the front and found the police radio that was there.

"Can anyone hear me?" Jane hoped that someone was listing.

"State your name please." Jane sighed in relief.

"Jane Rizzoli, former Victor-825."

"JANE!?" came Korsak's voice suddenly.

"Korsak! Please, get me out of here!"

* * *

It took them an hour to find Jane in the middle of the Boston woods. Maura had to stay behind so she told Frankie never let Jane out of his site. As soon as Frankie got on the scene his sister was sitting down in an ambulance, a paramedic putting a bandage on her neck. Frankie stopped a passing detective.

"How is she?"

"Just like the last time. Won't really talk." Frankie nodded his head and walked up to his sister.

"Jane, you alright?" Jane jerked her hands away from the parametric as he tried to put some gauze on her wrists.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Jane's shoulders drooped a little bit.

"Come on, Maura's at your apartment." Jane seemed to perk up a little bit at the mention of Maura. Frankie opened the car door for her and closed it firmly behind her. Driving away from the scene Jane seemed to relax more.

"I was supposed to call her." Jane said suddenly.

"Call who?" Frankie asked.

"Maura. She was worried about me when we left the school. She wanted to make sure that I got home alright." Frankie was silent listening to his sister. "I dreamed about her while I was unconscious." Frankie stayed as still as ever, getting such a rare glimpse into his sister's personal life. "Frankie..." _I think I love her._ Jane finished in her head. Jane felt something lift off her chest. Warmth spread out from her chest as she thought of Maura.

The way she sometimes licks her lips before she talks. Or how she runs her hand through her hair when she's interested in something you're saying. Or the cute little way she scrunches up her nose just a little bit when she is questioning something. _Oh my god, I am in love with her._ Jane leaned over in her seat.

"Frankie, pull over, I think I'm going to throw up." As soon as Frankie pulled over Jane bolted out the door. She let the cool night air blow against her warm face, trying to calm her rolling stomach. _I. Love. Maura._ Jane leaned down hands on her knees trying to calm her nerves.

* * *

They pulled up to Jane's apartment a few minutes later. Jane stepped out of Frankie's car walking towards the now dispersing crowd.

"Jane, I'm going to go talk to Korsak for a second. I think Maura's upstairs." Jane swung the front door open and took the elevator. Her body was aching and she was limping slightly from the gash in her leg. Stepping off on her floor, Jane saw the door to her apartment was open. Walking in slowly she saw Maura standing in the middle of what used to be her living room.

"Wow, how the hell am I ever going to clean this up?" Jane deadpanned. Maura turned around and in a blink of an eye she was hugging Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's tiny shaking frame. They slowly sank to the floor, holding each other.

"I'm Ok. I'm here." Jane whispered into her ear. Maura stopped shaking after Jane said that a few more times, but she refused to let go of Jane. She was practically sitting in her lap.

"When you never called..." Maura said, her face nuzzled into Jane's neck, trying to feel as close to Jane as possible.

"I know." Jane hugged Maura closer. Suddenly Maura pulled back. Their faces were inches apart. Jane darted her eyes down to Maura's mouth and then back up to dark hazel eyes. Jane leaned in slightly, their noses touching. Maura met her halfway, their foreheads resting against each other. Jane closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Maura so close to her. Without thinking Maura leaned in the rest of the way, finally capturing Jane's lips with her own.

Jane snapped her eyes open at the feeling of Maura's mouth on hers. Maura broke away, worried because Jane hadn't reacted. Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane cut her off with her own kiss. Maura's lips were soft against hers. Maura deepened the kiss by flicking her tongue along Jane's bottom rough lip, asking for passage. Jane opened her mouth and welcomed the feeling of Maura's tongue dancing with her own. She let her hands wonder up to the base of Maura's skull, tangling her hands in her hair. Maura broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Jane stole another kiss from her before speaking.

"I take it we'll need to call in subs for tomorrow?" Maura leaned back and looked around Jane's thrashed room. The only thing that seemed to be left alone was the piano.

"Yes, I think we will. Because I refuse to let you out of my site." Maura rested her hands on either side for Jane's face, just looking at her. She let her hand drift over the bandage across Jane's neck. Maura's eyes asked the question.

"I'm alright Maur. Just some burns from a flare." Maura cocked her eyebrow up. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I just want…" She trailed off kissing Maura softly again. The kiss soon became heated.

* * *

Frankie was walking down the hallway towards Jane's apartment. He turned towards the open door only to stop and quickly back away. Jane and Maura were sitting in the middle of her living room kissing. A thousand questions raced through his mind. _When the hell had Jane became gay? _And _Wait… Maura's gay? Damn it. _Frankie cleared his throat and acted like he hadn't seen anything, knowing his sister will tell him in due time. He said rather loudly before walking back over to the door,

"Jane? Maura?" Jane and Maura jumped apart from each other before Frankie walked in. "Everyone has left. Korsak told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you Jane, so you should call him." Jane sat among her ruined living room, Maura next to her.

"Thanks Frankie." She stood up, helping Maura up also, before giving him a hug. Frankie smiled.

"I'll uh… see you later then." He gave Maura a hug too before he left.

"Jane." Maura gestured towards the mess around them. Jane groaned a little bit.

"Later, I just want to go to bed. But not here. I don't think I want to sleep here tonight. Is it OK…?" Jane trailed off. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders kissing her.

"Yes, you can spend the night at my place." Jane smiled, drunk from kissing Maura so much. Jane locked the door behind her and followed Maura onto the elevator. They stood there side by side, not talking just enjoying each other. Maura felt a hand slip into hers as Jane intertwined their fingers together. It was dark when they got outside. The red and blue lights gone, the people all going back to their beds, the excitement over. As the got into Maura's car Jane laced their hands back together. Maura smiled over at Jane as she drove them back to her home.

* * *

**As promised. **

**I'm just going to leave this here for you loveliys. **

**YAY! Rizzles!**

**Now, I'm going to go write my graduation speech because I left it to the last minute.**

**Hope you all have a wonderful day/night. Because you all are amazing, Thank you for the kind words.**

**imtakingoverthisshipjanet, as always. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Possible trigger warning.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Tessa, my friend who always seems to help me with shit like this. Thanks.**_

* * *

Jane watched Maura sleep, the sun just rising, beams of light peeking through the drawn curtains. Maura had a soft air about her when she slept, it was peaceful, calming. Her face ridden of makeup and her hair sprawled out of her pillow made Jane smile. After getting back to Maura's' place last night Jane has asked if they could just sleep and not talk about what had happened. Maura had smiled softly at her, replying with,

"_Of course Jane." _Jane had offered to sleep in the guest room, but a kiss from Maura convinced her otherwise. As soon as her head hit the pillow Jane had fallen into a deep sleep. But within a few hours her dreams turned into nightmares and she woke herself up before she could wake Maura up. She had laid there listening to the soft breathing of Maura and stared up at the ceiling thinking hard.

_What the fuck happened last night? _Jane was more confused then she had ever been in her whole life. With her sudden realization that the tug Jane felt towards Maura was something more than friendship, the next thing she knew, Maura was kissing her. Jane couldn't explain it herself. This pull that she had towards this woman, she knew it was rather strange because she had only known Maura for six days, but yet, it felt like she's known her for a life time.

Jane rolled away from Maura as a beam of light fell over her face, falling into the loop like last night._ Was Maura just kissing me because I was hurt and needed comfort? _Jane shook her head, as darker thoughts pressed to be heard. She looked down at her hands, pain free. _Who would want to be with me anyways, I'm violent and so- so. _Jane felt a sob creep up from her chest, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Suddenly there was a hand tugging and Jane's shoulder. Jane didn't budge, curling up into herself tears starting to stream down her eyes.

"Jane?" Maura's soft voice assaulted her ears, soft, worried, perfect. _God damn why does everything have to be so perfect on her_. Jane thought sobbing harder. "Jane, what's wrong?" Maura dropped her hand from Jane's shoulder and scooted a little closer to her instead.

"How can you?" Jane's voice broke with each sob that racked her body.

"How can I what Jane?" Suddenly Jane flipped over, slamming Maura roughly onto her back, hovering on top of her, pinning Maura's hands above her head, her face red from the tears and her eyes wild.

"How can you want to touch me… to….to kiss me when I'm like this?" She spat the sentence out, scaring Maura a little bit. Jane's eyes were starting to cloud over, like she was somewhere else completely. _Oh god, oh no. _Maura thought. _PTSD._

"Jane, you're scaring me." Jane's eye's cleared a little but not completely.

"You act like you know everything about me." Jane's voice had deepened tremendously. "Like you can pick what my next move is going to be!" Jane's face contorted into lust towards Maura and then to hatred towards an unknown figure. It was like Jane was splitting into two people.

"Jane…" Maura tugged at her hands, Jane instantly let go, rolling off of her and standing up.

"I HAD YOU, I FUCKING HAD YOU." She yelled at no one. "MY WHOLE CAREER RESTING ON CATCHING YOU, YOU SICK FUCK. EVERYTHING RESTED ON CATCHING YOU!" Jane walked randomly around Maura's room, rubbing her hands over and over again. They had taken off the bandage last night to let her neck wound breath, now it was red and angry. Jane's arms jerked as they went up to held her face in her hands, she ripped them away disgusted. All Maura could do was watch, as Jane was in some sort of delusion.

"But you think you're so fucking clever, to fucking pin me to the floor with those scalpels of yours. PLAYING YOUR SICK TWISTED FUCKING GAME," Jane griped the end of the bed post staring directly into Maura's eye, or for that matter, Hoyts. "You're fucking lucky Korsak got there when he did, if your hand went an inch lower," Maura's hand went to her throat as a look of pure hatred played across Jane's face. "I would've killed you myself." Jane growled out. Without warning there was a sudden shift in Jane, like she jumped realities. She screamed loudly dropping to the floor. Maura jumped up quickly, crouching hesitantly by Jane.

Jane was on her knees, forehead resting on the floor, her hands cradled in her chest, sobbing.

"Jane?" Maura asked again, afraid to touch her, knowing that anything could set Jane off again.

"Wh-w-w-why?" Jane sobbed out. "Why did you do this to me?!" Jane's sobs echoed louder and louder until she was gasping for breath. She fell onto her side, curling up again, trying to make herself as small as possible. After a few more minutes of this Jane finally spoke to reality.

"Maura…" Jane let out, not looking up, her sobs turning into sniffles. Jane's hands looked like dead spiders, her fingers curled stiffly, locked in that position. Tears were streaming down Jane's face, her mouth open in pain, the scars on her hands puffy and red from the rubbing. Maura reached out but stopped, looking at Jane. She was staring blankly at the floor, tears now silently escaping. Maura slowly touched Jane's hand.

No reaction.

Maura sighed in relief, tugging on Jane's hand. Jane shifted so she was sitting on her bottom, back against the bed, one hand curled into her chest, the other resting in Maura's hand. Maura looked down and Jane's hand. _Jane's… shift… must be making her hands hurt like they used to._ Maura's heart broke for Jane. She shifted and started to massage Jane's hand again but a rough voice stopped her.

"Please don't." Maura looked up into clouded brown eyes again. "Please….Korsak. Don't look at them." Maura frowned, trying to focus back on the massage she was giving. Jane pulled her hand out of Maura's grasp and quickly stood up, Maura following suit. Jane blinked several times, the fog clearing from her eyes; she shifted and looked at Maura's concerned face.

"Maura? How did I…?" She glanced at the bed and then back to where she was standing. She looked again at Maura's face. "Maura….?" She attempted to clench her hands into fists but hissed in pain and looked down at them, clarity washed over her face, before she went blank. "I… I snapped didn't I?" Maura looked at Jane before nodding.

"Jane….Has this happened before?" Jane took a step back and then another.

"Maura… I can't. I shouldn't be here." Before Maura could stop Jane she ran out the door of the bedroom. Maura heard her feet hitting the stairs and then the slam of the front door, silence followed like a taunting laugh.

* * *

**Doesn't update for a week, give's you a short chapter full of pain...Don't hate me.**

**I was having so much trouble with this chapter, I think I have like five different versions of it saved on my computer. But I finally got it right. *Well, I think it's right***

**imtakingoverthisshipjanet, no amount of Thanks will be enough.**

**And Thank you to everyone, who reads, reviews, simply looks at it and then click's back picking a different story, thanks. :)**

**Please tell me how you feel about it. I'm kinda worried about this chapter. Until next time! Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedicated to Yo-Doctor-Death, because chapter 12 was to emotional for her.**

* * *

Jane was sitting on a bench, overlooking the city. She was still dressed in her tank top and PJ bottoms, people glanced at her when they walked by. Jane's legs were pulled close against her chest, her long arms wrapped around them, staring blankly. Earlier an old woman had asked Jane if she was alright, she was answered with silence. She wasn't thinking about anything really, her mind blank, her feelings blank, and her memories of what happened that morning, blank. A high pitched bark drew her attention away from feeling nothing. Looking down there was a small dog, wirer long hair sat atop its head. It gave her a lopped sided grin, tongue sticking out. Jane looked away, only for the dog to bark again and then whine softly.

"What?" Jane mumbled. She sniffled softly, finally detangling herself and leaning over getting a better look. "Who do you belong to?" Jane asked out loud to the dog. She looked around; it appeared no one was looking for a dog. She leaned down and picked the dog up, looking at the tags around the dog's throat, _Jo Friday._ _Who the hell in their right mind would name a dog that? _Jane's hand was resting on Jo's back; she could feel each of the dog's hip bones. Jane ran her hand along the dog's side, feeling the dog's ribs pressing against tight skin. _She hasn't eaten in a while…_ Jane finally got a whiff of the dog. "Oh my god…" She coughed out, holding Jo at arm's length. Jane looked again at the tags and saw a phone number stamped into them. "Come on, Jo." The dog's ears perked up and looked at Jane. "I don't want you smelling like that when you finally go home." Jane hesitantly tucked the dog under her arm and began walking the mile home.

Jane let the door to her apartment swing open, even Jo grew still in her arms. Everything was destroyed. She carefully took a step inside, minding the broken glass from a picture frame. Jane set Jo down in the kitchen, getting a bowl and filling it up with water. She grabbed another and broke up some crackers she had into it.

"Mind the mess…" She mumbled at Jo who sniffed at a ripped pillow. _Damn, I liked that pillow too._ Jo apparently did also; she hopped on top of it, curling herself into a little ball, sighing a little bit. Jane placed the bowl of water and food next to her and went to retrieve her cell phone that she had left in the middle of the living room last night. As Jane bent down to pick it up, the feeling of Maura's lips on hers made her freeze. Guilt started to bubble up into her chest; she forced it down, focusing her attention on punching in the numbers from Jo's collar. After five rings someone answered.

"Downtown Boston Animal Pound, this is Carla, how may I help you?" Jane was taken aback for a second.

"Uhh, I mean, hello. My names Jane and I was at the park and this dog-" The woman interrupted her.

"Please tell me you found Jo Friday!?" Jane sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh thank goodness! She's been gone for three days now. I don't really know how she got out." Jane scuffed her foot against the ground waiting. "Do you think you could bring her by?"

"Yeah I could, but I can't right now, there's something I have to do." Jane looked around her trashed living room. "Can I bring her later on tonight?" The woman quickly agreed and gave her the address. Setting her phone down on the island she looked down at a snoring Jo. Jane smiled softly at the dog. _She's pretty cute. _Jane headed back into her bedroom. The bed was flipped over and a photo of her graduating the police academy was torn in half. Her dresser draws had been ripped out and thrown against the wall, breaking almost all of them. Jane leaned down, picking through the clothes that laid all over the floor, before heading into the shower. With the warm spray taking the tension out of her shoulders, her thoughts turned to Maura again.

_Fuck._ Jane pressed her hand against the wall of the shower.

"Fuck." She slammed her hand harder against the wall. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" With each curse word that she yelled she slammed her hand against the wall. Finally she slid down it, her tears mixing in with the water from the shower.

"What do I do?" She asked out loud to herself, her voice thick with emotion, she sat there, the tears stopping after awhile. Soon the water of the shower ran cold.

She called Frankie.

Maura, now fully dressed sat at her counter, thinking. Jane had shattered in front of her, had completely broken, and she couldn't fix it, she could stop it from happening. She sighed, looking at the clock. She grabbed her coat and purse and got into her car, heading towards Smith High School, wanting to distract herself for the rest of the day. She had called the sub and told her that she was coming in. The students with their questions that never seeming to stop, would help her forget about Jane for a little bit, until she felt ready to face her again. Maura frowned. The image of Jane looming over her, pinning her hands above her head played over and over again. _What if Jane had hurt me?_ That question consumed her thoughts. She knew that in do time, she would forgive Jane if she had. But she also knew that Jane would never forgive herself.

Of what if Jane had hurt herself. Maura didn't like sentences that began with what if for that very reason. If Jane had hurt herself physically in Maura's presence, how could she ever forgive herself for allowing it to go that far? Parking her car, Maura sat there for a few more minutes, gathering herself before walking into the school.

Jane grunted and Frankie looked like his eyes were going to bulge out of their sockets. Setting her broke couch upright on the sidewalk Frankie said,

"Jesus Jane, why did you go and buy such a heavy couch anyways? It was a bitch getting it up there and now we have to take it back down?" Jane's smile looked forced. They had removed all of the broken furniture in Jane's apartment. Her coffee table, dresser, couch, a stool, her small bookshelf, luckily the large one was still enacted, and finally a cabinet door.

"Just be happy he didn't break my piano." Jane attempted to joke. Frankie went along with her.

"Man, if we had to carry that thing down too, I would have to call in my whole unit." Jane punched him in the arm playfully. They helped Frankie's friends put all the broken stuff into the back of their truck to be taken to the dump. When they finally got everything in there it was well past three and her apartment looked bare. Frankie stood in the middle of the living room, looking around. They had managed to find almost all the picture's and taped them back together. He had promised Jane to make copies of the family photos that they had to throw away. There came a bark from Jane's room. Jane smacked her head and mumbled a soft,

"Oh yeah." She dashed down the hallway and opened the door. A small thin dog skidded out and launched itself at Frankie, inspecting him. She stopped a few paces away and growled softly. Jane started to walk over towards Frankie but Jo Friday got in her way and started to nudge Jane away from Frankie, trying to keep her safe.

"Jo?" Jane looked down at the dog who nervously looked over at Frankie.

"When did you get a dog Jane?"Frankie had sat down and raised is hands up, showing Jo that he wasn't trying to be a threat.

"I didn't she found me at the park. She belongs to a pound when I called the number and said I would take her back." Jane leaned down and picked Jo up and sat across from Frankie, who hesitantly reached out, allowing Jo to smell him. Frankie caught a look at the dog tag.

"Jo Friday? Who names their dog that?" Jane laughed as Jo licked Frankie's hand and hopped over into his lap, demanding attention.

"That's what I said." Jane smiled. Jo was licking Frankie under his chin, making him laugh as he petted her. He flipped Jo onto her back and rubbed her belly. Jo lolled her head back, eyes half closed, content with this attention.

"If you don't want her, I'll take her." Frankie looked up at Jane with hopeful eyes.

"Hahaha, She is kinda cute isn't she? You should have seen her before I gave her a bath."

"So you're keeping her then?" Jane looked thoughtfully at Jo. "Jane, I don't think it's a bad idea. Another set of eyes looking out for you? I think you should keep her." Frankie held Jo up, kissing her on the nose. Jane smiled. _Well, I did keep that tattered pillow for her._

"Hmm… No. I can't." Jane waved her hand in front of her face, trying to convince herself that she couldn't. Frankie turned Jo towards Jane, making a high pitched dog voice.

"Please Janie? Wontcha keep a stray like me? "Jo barked as if asking Jane the same thing in her own voice.

"I don't even know if I can keep her Frankie. Why don't we go downtown? We can swing by that used furniture store and pick some stuff up." Frankie raised an eyebrow. "And I'll think about keeping Jo. But only because you love her so much." Frankie smiled and cuddled Jo into his chest. Jane stood up looking around; mentally making a list of everything she would have to re-buy.

Jo stayed close to Jane as they walked out of her apartment and down the street to Frankie's truck. She sniffed at nearby grass but kept close to her. Jane watched as when they passed a stranger on the street Jo would place herself between Jane and that person, protecting her.

After buying a rather nice looking couch, a chest to be used as a coffee table, a dresser, one bar stool, a small bookshelf and a new set of plates they made their way to the pound. They walked in and Jo stuck closer to Jane, as if she knew that they were going to be separated. Jane bent down and picked the dog up. She sighed. Frankie glanced over at Jane holding Jo. He knew not to push it. A large woman squealed and came around the counter.

"You must be Jane, oh Jo Friday!" She scratched the top of the dogs head, Jane didn't let go. Jane finally made her decision.

"Uhm. I was wondering. Does anyone actually own Jo?" Carla turned her attention to Jane.

"No. She's been in this pound for a few months now. She just showed up one night in a box, the Janitor who found her named her Josephine Friday as a joke, just so we had something to call her and it sort of stuck. Are you thinking about adopting her?" Carla had a hopeful smile on. Jane looked back down at Jo who licked her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So, how's Maura?" Frankie asked as they drove back to Jane's apartment. Jane looked upset before turning her face hard.

"She's fine I guess." Jane replied clipped.

"Jane…?" Frankie's tone made her look over at him, Jo sitting happily between the two, sporting a new black collar. "Last night. When I came up to your apartment after talking with Korsak… I sort of… Well I mean…" Frankie's face got redder and redder and suddenly it hit Jane, her face going white.

"You saw Maura and me?" Her face now getting redder then Frankie's.

"Yes. I mean, it's cool that you're…" He glanced at her. "Gay. And good job bagging Maura." He added quickly as Jane leaned forward hiding her face in her arms, groaning.

"I'm not gay." Jane said through her arms at Frankie.

"But you guys were kissing… I'm pretty sure that makes you gay Jane." Jane shook her head, not believing she was talking to Frankie about this.

"Frankie, look." She sat up, facing him. "There's something about Maura… I don't know what it is, OK? But until I do can you drop it?" Frankie smiled a bit.

"So, when is she moving in?" Jane punched him in the arm.

* * *

**Jo Friday! :D**

**I have officially finished High School *phew* next step, moving the fuck out of this place. **

**Anywho, Thanks as always for the amazing words that you send me, they help me keep going with this story.**

**Hope you all had a great weekend.**

**imtakingoverthisshipjanet. :)**

**Take care. FTP**


	14. Chapter 14

"Thirty-seven….Thirty-eight… Thirty-nine… Forty!" Came cheering from the middle of the commons. Maura was walking through heading towards the teachers' lounge when yelling and a large crowd had drawn her attention. There came cheering and everyone seemed to be congratulating someone Students started to walk away again, talking animatedly with each other. As the crowd cleared it showed a slightly sweaty Jane taking twenty dollars out of Frosts hand. As she reached out to grab it Maura gasped a little, Jane's fingers were bone white, her scars puffier and redder than usual and her fingers had yet to uncurl from grabbing onto the pull up bar that the National Guard recruiters had set up.

They were laughing and slapping Jane on the back. She was smiling at them, but from this far out Maura could tell it was forced. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, but she could still see that it was a mess. Dark circles lay underneath brown eyes that were slightly glassy. Her shoulder's dropped a little, but Jane kept shifting them, trying to make it look like it was nothing. Jane placed her hands behind her back, hiding them. Maura noticed that her left hand was shaking a lot; Jane curled it into a fist, her face showing a flash of pain before going blank again.

It had been two weeks now since Jane had broken down in front of Maura and ran out. Two weeks of Maura trying to talk to Jane and trying to get her attention. She succeeded only once.

* * *

_"Come on Jo, please just go to the bathroom, I want to go back home." Jane whined tugging at the dog who was sniffing a piece of grass. They were standing on top of Samantha Hill. It was a windy day and it tugged at Jane's jacket, the promise of rain could be smelt in the air. Jane gasped as a shot of pain ran through her hand when Jo jerked the leash. _It's getting worse._ Jane thought looking down at them. She flexed only to have a whimper of pain leave her chest. Jane sighed heavily as she sat down at the bench where she had gotten to know Maura and met Jo Friday. Jo patted around her legs before sitting next to her right foot, resting her weight against Jane, a silent, "_I'm here,"_ passed through them._

_"JANE!" someone yelled, Jane turned her head towards the voice and stilled her movements, her face falling. She started to rise from the bench, half wanting to run away the other, wanting to stay. Maura walked up to her, stopping Jane from leaving. The wind howled between them, making Maura's hair fly around. She angrily whipped it out of her face before speaking. _

_ "Jane…" Maura said more softly now. Jane looked down at the ground where a small dog was wagging its tail at Maura. Maura noticed the dog and she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. _Had Jane always had a dog? _It simply gave her a lopsided grin in return, sniffing her feet. _Traitor._ Jane thought at Jo. Maura was the first person Jo wasn't mean towards, she seemed to be welcoming her with open paws. Maura tried to get Jane to look up at her, but didn't have any luck. "Jane, you can't act like nothing has happened between us. I've been trying to call you and I even went over to your apartment. Why are you ignoring me?" Maura took a little step back, anticipating an explosion from Jane, but only received cold hard silence. They stood there. Maura not know what else to say and Jane not knowing how to answer. Jo sat down next to Jane's foot, waiting for the tension to break. Finally Jane looked up into Maura's eyes. They were sad and filled with so much pain, more pain even when she was sitting on Maura's couch telling her everything. Jane's face was soft, but her fists were clenched at her sides, making Jo's leash shake a little._

_ "I can't Maura. I can't be with you, I can't be around you. You're amazing and I have such…." She looked around, as if thinking she will see the right word in the air somewhere. "Such…. Such a pull to you, a connection. But that terrifies me… It scares the absolute shit out of me, because I don't want to hurt you..." Jane's face hardened and she seemed to grow taller with anger at herself for doing this. "Maura, please, just stay away from me." Maura stood there, shell shocked. "Come on Jo." Jane mumbled towards the small dog down by her feet. Jo lingered for a second longer next to Maura before following her master away from the frozen woman._

* * *

Jane looked around as if she knew someone was watching her, her eyes landed on Maura and lingered there. Maura didn't smile, didn't wave, simply turned and walked away. Jane watched Maura's form walk away from. Frost noticed Jane's face fall and looked to where she was watching Maura's retreating back.

"Jane…" She looked up at him. "Did something happen between you and Maura? You haven't spoken to each other in weeks." Jane's eyes dropped to the ground.

"I…. I gotta go. Class will be starting soon." Jane pocketed the money and walked away from him briskly. Frost looked down at his watch, lunch had just started. He stood there torn, not knowing if he should talk to Jane or Maura, he decided to go for the latter.

* * *

Maura was sitting at a table staring out a window, not really touching her salad.

"Hey Maura, mind if I sit there?" Frost asked pointing at a chair.

"Of course not Barry, please have a seat." Maura said, pulling herself out of her stupor, plastering on a smile. They sat in silence as Frost took out his lunch, not really knowing how to start the conversation he just went for it.

"Maura did something happen between you and Jane? I thought you guys were pretty good friends, but when I asked her she sort of just left and I'm really worried for you guys…." He trailed off, looking down at his food. Maura's silence enough of an answer for him.

"Yes. But it's nothing you should concern yourself with Barry, I'm fine. I think in due time Jane will be too." Frost looked up at Maura who was smiling at him, touched by his worry. They sat there eating, both lost in their thoughts.

Maura's hand rose to her lips running along them remembering the feeling of Jane's against hers. The way Jane would nibble softly on her lower lip when she pulled away sometimes, or how her lips were rough at where they met because she never used chapstick. The feeling of her strong arms as they wove their way around Maura's waist.

_Why did you do this to me_? Jane's voice rang through Maura's mind and she stilled her movements. The image of a crumpled Jane on her floor surfaced. The way she had completely snapped in front of her hurt Maura's heart. Maura remembered sitting there shocked. _She must bury so many things, so much hurt in order for that to happen. _Maura thought. Jane's scream of pain as phantom scalpels stabbed through her hands again ripped through Maura's thoughts, making her stomach twist on itself. She violently shoved her food away from her making Frost look up at her, concerned.

"I have to go." Maura said standing up and leaving without another word.

* * *

Jane jogged through the down pore of ran, taking quick breaths as her hands were jerked around. Sitting in her car for a few seconds gathering her breath she drove home. Jo barked a warm greeting at her as she stepped in.

"I'll walk you in a second Jo," Jane said setting down her computer bag. She headed down her hall to grab her forgotten rain coat. Her bedroom door was closed. _That's strange…_ Jane thought, she never closed her bedroom door unless someone was in her apartment. Jane reached out with her curled hand and pushed the door open.

Red.

Red was the first thing she saw. Splashed across the walls and bed, her floor slick with it.

_Blood?_

Jane's movements stilled, her shoulders stiff. Lying on her bed, wrapped up in a blanket was something that was the source of all the blood. Jane took a step forward, her shoes making a small splash sound as they came in contact with the puddle of blood. She grabbed the covers and slowly pulled them back to reveal a body.

_Her body._

"No…" Jane said, staring down at her own drained face. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Jane spun around striking out, her hand hitting the wall making a hole. She looked around trying to find the person that had touched her.

"No one's here… no one's here," she told herself trying to calm her beating heart.

"Janie…" came a voice from down the hall, Jane ran after it.

* * *

"Frankie! Thank god! I didn't know who else to call!" said Marissa as soon as she spotted the drenched man.

"Where is she Mar?" Frankie looked beside himself needing to see his sister.

"She's in her apartment, I heard the sounds of her screaming and things breaking and when I used the emergency key to get in… well. Just go Frankie." Marissa hung back as he walked over to the slightly ajar door. He pushed it open letting out a soft,

"Jane?" There came another scream followed by a vase thrown at his head. He ducked, it missing him by inches. Jane was standing in the kitchen sobbing. She had destroyed almost everything breakable in her apartment, the things that they had replaced. Jane shoved everything of off the counter, picture frames falling, and glass shattering everywhere. Jane slid down against the counter until she was sitting on the floor, yelling things that didn't really make sense and her voice breaking from sobs.

Frankie stepped around into her kitchen, trying to help. Every time he got near, she fought back, punching, kicking, and yelling. Frankie couldn't get close enough to comfort her. She had her legs pulled up to her chest; her forehead was resting on her knees, and her arms above her head. Frankie noticed her hands.

They were white. Whiter than he had ever seen them, her fingers curled into awkward positions and her wrists were straight, as if it hurt her to move them. _They look like when they first got hurt._ He saw Jane's phone resting on the chest in the middle of the living room next to a whimpering Jo Friday. He ran over and scooped her up grabbing Jane's phone too. He set Jo out in the hallway before walking back into the apartment. Without thinking called the one person her knew would help.

* * *

Maura felt relaxed as the hot spray pounded on her shoulders, releasing the tension in them. Washing her hair put her more at east and when she stepped out of the shower she felt better then she had for the past two weeks. Wrapping a towel around herself and hair, she walked out into her bed room digging through her dresser she found a pair of yoga pants and a sweater. Just as she slipped the sweater over her head she heard her cell phone ring.

_ Jane. _The caller ID read. Maura's heart fluttered. She had waited for this moment for two weeks, the moment Jane finally trusted her and wanted to talk to her.

"Hello?" Maura hoped she sounded not as nervous as she felt. There was the sound of someone yelling in the background, followed by a scream.

_"MAURA!" _Frankie yelled through the phone. Maura's stomach dropped. _"Something's wrong with Jan- AH!" _There came a sound of a scuffle over the phone.

"Frankie?!" Maura asked, this felt all to like the phone call she had the night her world had come crashing down and then became perfect. There were more sounds of something, followed by someone swearing.

"_Maura! Can you get to Jane's? Something's wrong with her!"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Maura said, shutting her phone. What could she do? And what if Jane didn't want to see her? Maura was torn. She wanted to listen to what Jane had told her.

_Stay away from me._

But it sounded like Frankie really needed her right now. Maura took a small step away from where she was standing and then quickly slipped on her shoes, heading over to Jane's apartment. When Maura stepped off the lift, she found Frankie standing outside Jane's apartment next to a dark skinned woman. They both looked over at her and sighed in relief.

"Frankie? Why did you want me to come over here?" Maura ask confused.

"Something's wrong with Jane."

"I heard her screaming and things breaking inside the apartment so I called Frankie." The woman interjected.

"And when I got here, she wouldn't let me near her." His face fell and he said softly. "So I called you, hoping that maybe she will let you get closer to her than I did." Maura stood there thinking. Finally she pushed passed Frankie and inside Jane's apartment. Maura noticed that Jane had replaced a few things that had been broken the last time her apartment was thrashed. There came a sob from behind the counter. Maura hesitantly walked over to it, feeling the eyes of Frankie and that woman stare into her back. Jane was curled up against the corner where the countertops met, crying. Softly Maura spoke, trying not to scare her.

"Jane?" Jane stilled for a moment. "Jane… I'm coming over." Jane still did not move. Maura took a step, another and then another until she was standing a few feet away from the frozen brunette. There still was no reaction from Jane so Maura took her chances, getting lower with each step until she was sitting in front of Jane. Maura's eyes were drawn towards Jane's hands when they twitched suddenly. "Jane, I'm going to grab your hands now… OK?" There came a mumbled reply. Maura hoped it was approval from her. Slowly she reached out; she brushed her fingers against Jane's hands before fully grabbing them. Jane moved her head so her cheek was resting against her knees and not her forehead.

Maura slowly pulled down Jane's hands, grabbing her left she went to work. She rubbed Jane's different forearm muscles trying to get blood to go to the rest of her hand. She slowly moved her way down Jane's arm massaging her wrists. She stretched out Jane's fingers, receiving a hiss in pain from Jane.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you," Maura said softly, trying to focus on her work. Maura felt eyes on her and looked up. Jane was looking at her, face blotchy, eyes slightly puffy, hair wild and her lips parted slightly.

_Even like this she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._ Maura blushed and looked back down at the hand she was holding. The hand turned in hers, grasping. She looked back up at Jane.

"Maura..." Jane whispered. Maura sat there clutching Jane's hand in her own. Jane shifted forward, her eyes asking. Maura opened her arms up and Jane crawled into them, practically sitting in Maura's lap. She rested her head against the blondes' chest, hearing her heartbeat, strong and steady. She curled up as Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders. She planted a lingering kiss on top of Jane's head and replaced it with her hand, dragging it through the curls softly. Jane moved so her head was now resting on Maura's shoulder, she kissed Maura's neck before relaxing into the arms around her.

After a few minutes Maura started to hum softly, trying to lull Jane into sleep.

"I'm just so scared Maura…" Jane whispered. Maura stopped her humming for a second before continuing. "I've never been more scared in my whole life. I'm scared because I don't want to hurt you…"

* * *

**Finally coming out of this bloody hole. dang.**

**I hoped you liked this. **

**Review's and PMs are always welcomed.**

**imtakingoverthishipjanet stay cool.**

**Take care. -FTP**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you'll be OK Maura?" Frankie lingered at the threshold of Jane's again destroyed apartment. Maura looked back towards the kitchen where Jane was standing, arms wrapped around her waist, hugging herself; her eyes unfocused, looking in the general direction that Maura was standing. She faced Frankie again, small smile on her lips.

"I think I'll manage." Frankie nodded his head and gave her a wave, walking back towards the other woman. Maura let the door click shut, resting her forehead against it for a second. She turned and looked back over towards Jane. She had perked up when Maura had closed the door, looking at her now.

"Maur…" Her voice was horse, face blotchy, knuckles slightly red. Maura walked slowly over to her stopping when something licked her bare ankle. She looked down at the wiry haired dog again, it's dog eyes sad and holding so much emotion. Maura crouched down and brushed her hand over the dogs head, Jane's voice speaking up.

"Her name is Jo Friday. She found me in the park a few weeks ago." Maura heard Jane taking steps towards her but didn't move, letting Jane take her time.

"She's really cute." Maura scratched behind Jo's ears. She sensed Jane was standing relatively close to her so she stood up, coming almost face to face with the tall woman.

"If you don't mind…. I was going to walk her before…well…" She did a quick gesture with her hand at the things lying on the floor, broken. "Before that happened, do you think we can walk her?"

They stepped outside, Maura holding Jo's leash and Jane standing closer to her than necessary. Maura took comfort in it however, always the one willing to help Jane get through with whatever she needed help with. A hand slipped into hers. She stiffened, not anticipating the feel of Jane's hand in her own. Jane started to pull her away but Maura grasped it, trying not to hurt Jane in the process.

"Leave it." She looked up at Jane looking down at her, her face starting to clear up, the only sign that Jane had been crying was her red rimmed eyes and slightly puffy cheeks from wiping the tears away. Jane didn't say anything just turned her attention back to the ground. As they walked their shoulders bumped against each other, Jane standing close. They let Jo do her business, happy to be out. They walked for thirty minutes, not saying a word, taking in comfort with just being with each other again after being so long apart. Maura let go of Jane's hand to bend down and unclip Jo's leash when they stepped back inside Jane's apartment.

"Maura…I'm so tired." Jane was getting a glazed look across her face again, starting to slip away. She swayed a little bit, closing her eyes but Maura's arms were right there, holding her up. She guided Jane towards her bedroom. When they walked in it wasn't lost on Maura that there was a hole in the wall and her comforter was thrown on the floor. Jane flopped down on the bed, slouching heavily, fatigue finally catching up to her after two weeks of being haunted during night and now during the day. Without thinking, Jane grabbed the hem of her shirt and slipped it over her head letting the shirt slip through her fingers and fall to the floor, leaving her only dressed in pants and bra.

Maura turned to the wardrobe quickly to distract herself from the beautiful brunette. She found a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Jane are these…" She trailed off when she turned to face the other woman. Jane was lying on her side facing Maura, the comforter pulled back up onto the bed. It was draped across Jane's hip but not high enough, showing that Jane had also discarded her pants. She reached out her arm gesturing to Maura.

"Stay here tonight Maura? The... The nightmares don't come when you're here." Jane's voice was just a whisper. Maura's heart melted at Jane's vulnerability. She dropped the articles of clothing and climbed into the bed, fully dressed. At first she laid a little ways away from Jane, avoiding her much too naked body. But a long arm tugging at her shoulder made her turn her head to look into pleading eyes. She opened her arms and Jane eagerly crawled into them, resting her head onto Maura's chest again, listening to the strong heart beat. They simply laid there, neither one saying anything. Soon however Maura got hot. Jane's naturally skinny body was giving off so much heat that Maura found herself having to fan her face with her hand, trying to stay cool. She shifted, going to sit up when strong arms tightened around her.

"Jane, I'm too hot. I have to change, I'm going to stay." Jane let go of Maura slowly allowing her to get up and grab an old looking dark red shirt of some kind that was hanging out of an open drawer. Without really thinking she undressed, slipping the shirt over her torso and letting her yoga pants fall to the ground, already feeling her body lower in degrees. She slipped back into the bed with Jane, snuggling closer to her, offering her comfort. Their legs intertwined and Jane's head went to its usual resting place. Maura could hear the pitter patter of Jo walking around in the kitchen, followed by a crunching noise as she ate her dinner. Jane's rough voice broke the silence of the room.

"For so long I hid. I hid from everything, burying it all, thinking I can just deal with it by myself…" She trailed off, thinking for a few minutes before continuing. "My family always kept asking me what happened while I was down in that fucking basement. They always asked me if I was OK or if I needed any help. I hated them for it; I hated myself for it because instead of being this strong woman that I made myself up to be in front of everyone she no longer existed. I was… a weak pathetic person." Maura gasped a little but let Jane continue. "That is until you." She sat up so she was looking down at Maura, her elbow holding her up, her other arm still draped across Maura's midriff. "In just those few days of knowing you, you helped me let go all of the things that I was carrying around with me. You helped me with the pain that I was crippled with daily. And… and it's like you found me; the real me." Maura looked up at Jane finally saying something.

"Jane. I will always be here, no matter how much you want to push me out." Jane frowned.

"I just…" She laid her head back down, getting comfy again. "I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself, when I finally snapped back out of that….that…. flashback that I had in your house. I realized how on edge I am no matter how much I think I have it under control. I don't." Maura squeezed Jane closer to her.

"I will never leave you Jane, like you said; I have this pull towards you and I am never willing to give it up." The _thum-thum thum-thum_ of Maura's heart started to lull Jane into much needed sleep, her eyes drooped and she yawned loudly. Maura heard Jane's breaths even out and her grip around her waist loosened as Jane finally fell asleep. Maura relaxed starting to drift off herself until a murmured deep voice jerked her out of her wondering thoughts.

"Maura, thank you."

Jane didn't stir once, sleeping deeply in her spot next to Maura and Maura gripping onto Jane not allowing her to leave. The alarm clock blaring jarred them both awake. Jane bolted upright and looked down at her half naked body, blushing deeply. She pulled the blanket up to her chest trying to regain some of her composure. Maura sat up and stretched as Jane leaned over and clicked the clock off. Maura's eyes traveled along Jane's back taking in all the exposed tan skin. She let her gaze drop when Jane turned to face her again.

"You stayed." It wasn't a question or an accusation. Maura smiled, crossing her bare legs at the ankles.

"You asked me to, so I did." Jane stared at Maura before mumbling.

"Can you look away? I just want to…" Maura let out a giggle turning her gaze. She felt the bed move as Jane stood up and quickly put on a large t-shirt, giving herself some cover.

"Are you feeling up to going to work today Jane?" Jane turned towards Maura as she was slipping on shorts.

"I was thinking about it. I don't think I can really afford to miss another day this month." Maura turned and looked at Jane who was dressed now. She swung her legs around and stood up saying,

"Well, then I'm going to head back home so I can get dressed." She walked over to her yoga pants that were still on the floor and slipped them on, just now catching the fallen look on Jane's face. "Jane… What is it?" Jane looked down at the ground.

"It's nothing Maur…" Maura placed her hand on Jane's upper arm, a pink puffy line still visible there.

"Tell me." Jane looked down at the ground so Maura cupped her cheek, trying to get her attention. Jane averted her eyes when she spoke.

"I don't want you to leave… I'm… I'm afraid something will happen again…" Jane mumbled through this, clearly ashamed. Maura did the only thing she could think of. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Jane responded instantly slipping her hands onto the small of Maura's back. Maura was the first to pull away.

"I will stay for however long you want me to Jane. I will never leave you." Jane couldn't help herself, she pressed her lips against Maura's again feeling the softness of them; the warmth. Maura responded just as eager, the kiss deepening with a hidden need. Jane pressed Maura closer to her body, moving one of her hands up to the base of her skull, threading her fingers into her hair. A hum of pleasure was received from Maura, who slipped her fingers into Jane's shorts elastic band, tugging on them slightly. Jane broke away resting her forehead against Maura's, both women breathing heavily.

"If we keep this up we will never get to work," Maura said her green eyes dark.

"I don't have a first period…" Jane trailed off her voice husky. Maura seemed to ponder this. She stepped out of Jane's arms.

"I want to take a shower." She stepped out of Jane's room only to poke her head back in. "Are you coming?" Jane's face dropped, the sudden realization of what Maura was asking screamed through her thoughts. "To my house Jane; get your head out of the gutter." Jane flushed.

They made it to the school with a few minutes to spare. After Jane had complained about needing a shower, Maura showed her to the guest bath, telling her to hurry. But Jane had taken her time, fascinated with the so many options of shampoos there were. They both were happy talking to each other again, feeling relaxed. However there was an elephant that followed them into the High School. They still had yet to further speak about last night; neither one wanting to pop the bubble they were in. They stepped inside the commons, letting the security guard search through their things. There was a few students milling around, talking with each other. Some turned to look over at Jane and Maura entering together, but most didn't seem to care. Maura slowed down. Not really knowing if Jane wanted to separate yet. Jane had a scared look about her that she quickly masked.

"I don't have a class… Can I walk you to yours?" Maura smiled at the idea and Jane fell into step with her. They walked down the hall talking casually with each other.

"So tell me, how did Jo Friday come about finding you?" Jane smiled.

"I was sitting on the bench at the top of Samantha Hill and she just sort of came up to me. Later on, Frankie convinced me to keep her." Jane rubbed her hands together, but then separated them at Maura's sharp look. "In fact, you're the only one that she seemed to warm up to without question."

"What do you mean?" They slowly made their way up the flight of stairs, passing students. Some greeted them a good morning, most did not.

"Well it seemed that whoever I came in contact with she would place herself in between the person and me. But she just, I don't know, didn't question you. I think it's because you're have some sort of Dr. Dolittle power but that could just be me." At Maura's blank look made Jane stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't know who Dr. Dolittle is do you?" Maura shook her head. Jane quickly explained and Maura let out a laugh, smacking Jane on the arm making the students in the hall look over, but Jane and Maura didn't pay them any attention, lost in each other.

Maura's heels clicked against the hard floor. Jane let the door close behind her, this time knowing to skip around Bass as he made his way slowly across the floor. Maura turned around her words being swallowed by Jane's lips against hers. She melted into the kiss. She broke away, laying her forehead against Jane's shoulder before stepping back, controlling herself.

"Jane class will be starting soon." Maura made an attempt to busy herself but as arms wrapping around her waist, hands spreading around her stomach and Jane's face nuzzling into her neck made her catch her breath.

"I already told you, I don't have a first period." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her into the large back room making sure the door closed firmly behind her. She pressed Jane against the door, capturing her lips with her own. Demanding to have all the missed out kisses and soft touches they missed for those two weeks of pain. Jane didn't hesitate with gripping Maura's ass, while her other hand moved its way up cupping her face. Slowly Jane walked Maura backwards until she bumped into black topped lab table. Maura broke away and jumped up so she was sitting on top of it, Jane stepping in between her legs, kissing her hard again. Maura tugged at Jane's tucked in shirt, pulling it out of her pants. She sprawled her hand across Jane's stomach, moaning as the muscles rippled in response to her touch. A fire was burning low in her abdomen as Jane's hand ran shamelessly up her thigh, hitching up her skirt. Jane groaned as Maura broke away and grasped Jane's wondering hand.

"Just because you," she patented. "Don't have a first period, doesn't mean I don't." Jane pulled away, tucking her shirt back into her pants and ran a shaking hand through her hair, trying to calm the curls, and Maura sat on the table looking at her.

"Jane…" Jane looked up at Maura, fear written all over her face. Maura lifted her arms and Jane practically ran into them.

"What if I have an episode while you're not around?" Maura's heart broke at the sound of Jane's voice.

"Jane I will always be around. I'm just a phone call away." Jane pulled away looking at Maura's face, her eyes soft and full of something, something Jane couldn't place.

"Maura… I'm scared." Maura looked down at her wrist, a bracelet that she loved resting there. She unclasped it and slipped it on to Jane's thin wrist.

"I will always be here for you Jane." Jane looked down at the bracelet that sat there. It was simple, red string wrapped around it and a small plate of silver sat in the very middle, it had a simple design on it, it appeared to be a symbol of some sort.

"I'll give this back to you." Jane said, fiddling with the bracelet.

"No, you keep it. I want you to know that I will always, always be here." The bell chimed from an intercom above them. Jane and Maura jumped. Maura gripped Jane's hands in her own as Jane's eyes filled with fear. She pressed her lips to Jane's and then wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her in close. Jane nuzzled her face into her neck kissing it and squeezing Maura back hard.

"One for the road." Maura whispered.

Jane stepped out of the room with Maura right behind her and turned back towards Maura, avoiding everyone's stares. Walking backwards she said,

"See you at lunch Miss. Isles?" Maura smiled at the name.

"Of course Miss. Rizzoli." Jane left the classroom, hearing Maura's sweet voice cut off as the door closed. The hallway was silent and Jane's footsteps seemed to echo around the hall. Jane's breathing started to get shallow and the back of her neck started to prickle. _Oh god, I can't do this._

"…_keep it. I want you to know that I will always, always be here." _Maura's voice flittered through her mind. She reached down and ran her fingers over the smooth silver plate of the bracelet, already calming down. Maura's scent came up from the bracelet. _She must have worn this often._

Jane seemed to lose herself in teaching badminton, laughing as she played against her students. She was paired with Jacob again, the boy seeming to like her company. She spiked the birdie as a teenager from the other team tried to dive to get it, there came a yell from across the gym followed by an angrier one. Jane whipped her head around and saw Colton straddling a smaller boy punching him. Jane bolted, her racket clattering to the ground, her cop training kicking in. They were on the other side of the gym, nets in the way. Jane easily jumped over one and avoided the others, within seconds she was upon Colton, grabbing him by the color of his shirt ripping him off of the boy that he was pounding on.

"Knock it off!" Her voice was fierce and raspy, anger pumping through her veins.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT STARTED IT!" Colton yelled into her face. She roughly shoved him away from her letting go of his collar. She started to turn around to help the other teen up when Colton made the unwise diction to lunge towards the teen again. Jane grabbed his arm and threw it behind his back, making sure his feet tripped over her outstretched leg, throwing him against the gym floor.

"Don't you dare try to lay another hand on him." Jane growled into his ear. He laid still and she slowly let go of his arm allowing him to sit up. She watched him for a few more seconds before turning to the beaten boy. Rondo was wiping blood from a split lip.

"I didn't start nothin' I was just defending my home girl here." Dania suddenly appeared. A crowd of students milled around them talking, already spreading the gossip. Jane checked her watch.

"Go to the locker rooms and change, class is dismissed. No, Dania, Colton and Rondo stay." She waited before everyone else had left before talking further to them. "Diana what happened?" The girl tried to hide the roll of her eyes, not one to be lectured by an adult.

"Colton over here called me a dirty street rat." Rondo glared at Colton.

"Rondo?" Jane turned her fiery gaze onto him.

"Well, I sort of called his mother a rich bitch and that I often times see her working the corners." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Jane excused Dania saying she didn't want to see her get in trouble again and was now standing in front of Rondo and Colton.

"When I was working Vice I had to go undercover and work those corners Rondo." He raised his eyebrows at Jane while Colton snickered. "I also had to live in the worst places you could have imagined just to keep my cover, Colton." Colton sobered quickly. She sighed. "Go to the principal's office to receive your punishment, I'll let him know that you're heading down there." They both left separate ways, not wanting to be caught being seen walking next to each other.

Jane was resting her face into her hands, trying to relax through her free period before lunch. A pair of hands rubbing her shoulders woke her up out of her doze. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. The hands worked there magic loosening her tense muscles. Jane turned as the hands moved up to cup her face.

"Everything OK?" Maura asked.

"It is now."

* * *

**Holy crap. Chapter 15 already?! WHA?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, reads, follows, favorites this story. It means so much to me! I freak out a little bit when ever I check my email and have all these new reviews sitting there!**

**Thank you imtakingoverthisshipjanet as always.**

**I should be posting the next chapter soon. I'm not really that busy as of late so that's exciting.**

**Take care. -FTP**


	16. Chapter 16

They walked outside of the school during lunch, clouds loomed over head. A wind tugged at their jackets, promising them that winter was well on its way. Maura had her arm looped through Jane's, laughing at something she said; Jane smiling down at the blonde woman. They were walking around in a park that was across the street from Smith High School. They weren't talking about anything in particular, dancing around the elephant that followed them; Jane's PTSD episodes. They knew they had to talk about it; they needed to figure out a way to deal with them. But right now, right now they didn't want to. They wanted to soak up the presence of the woman standing next to them; this person that they felt such a strong pull towards, such a strong connection to.

Students walked by but Jane and Maura didn't pay them any attention. Not caring what people thought of them. Jane pulled herself away from Maura as the blonde giggled, watching Jane dive to catch a falling snow flake on her tongue. They started to fall from the dark clouds that sat above them. Maura's breath came out in puffs, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, the dark red making her blonde hair stand out. Jane turned around and smiled at Maura's grin directed only at her. Maura's cheeks were flushed, her nose red from the cold. She stood there smiling at the brunette, glad to see her so care free, so _happy_. Jane grabbed Maura's face and kissed her softly; not being able to help herself. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, kissing her back.

Jane pulled away and let out a breathily laugh, happy to be in this woman's arms. She slung her own long ones around Maura's shoulders staring into green eyes. Maura looked back up at her, arms wrapped tightly around Jane's waist, their body's pressed together. The snow was falling heavier now, putting the usually loud city under a soft blanket of quiet. It was piling up on the ground absorbing all the sound that was around them, swallowing them up in their own bubble. The sound of car's passing by the park disappeared; the dog barking down the street faded out and the yells of excitement from the kids that were playing on the swing set's a little bit down from them, vanished. The world seemed to shrink until it was just two people standing in each other's arms, looking at each other. Until it was just,

Maura and Jane.

"_Jane there's something I want to ask you."_ Even though Maura whispered it she sounded much too loud. Jane leaned in resting her forehead against Maura's whispering back.

"_What is it Maur?" _There was that nickname again, the one that made Maura's knees go weak a little bit.

"_Jane…" _How could she ask Jane to be hers? A part of her, Maura was willing to admit, was scared Jane didn't feel as much as Maura felt towards Jane. She let out a soft laugh. _"I don't really know how to ask you…" _

"_Why Dr. Isles_," Jane inched her face closer to Maura's, her raspy voice putting the smaller woman into a trance. "_Are you asking," _closer yet, making Maura's train of thought stop almost all together. "_Me to be your girlfriend?"_ Jane's lips were so close to Maura's, she could feel Jane's breath softly brush against her lips. Maura grabbed the collar of Jane's jacket forcing the word out before she forgot what she was asking Jane.

"_Yes_." She breathed out. Maura tried to lean up to press her lips to Jane's but she pulled away so she could look into Maura's eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She finally brushed her lips against Maura's softly at first before the honey blonde stood up on her tip toes, kissed her back eagerly. Maura moving her hand's up and into Jane's hair tangling her fingers in it. The brunette moved her arms so they were snugly around Maura's waist, she picked her up and spun her, laughing at Maura's scream of surprise.

* * *

They walked back to the school hand in hand; both happier than they had ever been. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Jane tightened her grip on Maura's hand; that held on just as tight. As soon as they walked into the building Jane dropped Maura's hand but stayed close to her. They walked to Maura's class room again talking. Students moved out of their way as they walked down the hall, oblivious towards everyone else but each other.

They walked into Maura's room with its posters, shuffling noise from Bass and to many plants to count. Luckily it was empty. Maura turned around only to smile into Jane's lips on hers.

"_Jane.._." She hummed out around the lips that were on hers. Jane smiled at her when she pulled away. Her hand went to her wrist fiddling with the bracelet that sat there. Maura noticed and grabbed Jane's hand and started to massage it more out of a need to touch Jane then anything.

"Are they still hurting you?" She looked up into soft brown eyes.

"Not as much when you're around." She gave Maura a sly grin. Maura switched hands going to Jane's dominate hand; it was stiffer than her right.

"Maura, do you want to come over after work and watch a movie or something? I know… I know we need to talk, but I'd rather just hang out with you instead." Jane had hopeful eyes hoping they could avoid her issues even longer. Maura smiled.

"I'd love to, but Jane…" Maura trailed off, letting go of her hand and placing it on her own on her cheek. "We do have to talk, sooner rather than later." Jane sighed and leaned into her touch.

"Tonight then, while we eat dinner?" Her voice was low and quit, scared of the answer.

"Tonight then." The bell rang making both women jump. Jane took a step back and grabbed Maura's hand.

"Alright then, I'll see you at 3…" Jane started to walk backwards, still holding onto Maura's hand, not wanting to let go. Maura tugged at it making Jane stop in her tracks. She walked up to Jane and stood up on her tip toes, pressing her lips against Jane's leaving them there and then dropping down.

"One for the road Jane." Jane smiled and enveloped Maura in a hug.

"One for the road."

* * *

Jane picked up her phone in her office, watching her students play badminton with fierceness only high schoolers showed towards the sport. She felt bad for doing this but-

"_Hello?_" Frankie asked on the third ring.

"Frankie." Jane looked down at the ground shuffling her feet.

"_Jane, are you OK?"_

"Yeah I am. I just wanted to call and thank you…. For you know." She was already awkward.

"_Yeah, sure Jane, anytime. You know I'll be here for you whenever you need it_."

"Well, I hope it's not as often as it has been of late." She tried to joke. She was rewarded with a chuckle on the other line.

"_Nah, it's alright_." They grew silent for a few seconds.

"Frankie, what are you doing right now?"

"_Just playing some video games. I'm off today."_ Jane silently sighed.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" The other line grew silent.

"_What's up Jane?"_

"Do you think you can watch Jo Friday tonight?"

"_Of course! You know I can't stand the charm of that little dog. But can I ask why tonight?"_ Jane smiled to herself, while shifting her gaze back out the window of her office.

"Maura's coming over to watch a movie and have some dinner….we're also planning on…talking." She left it at that not really wanting to go further into the matter.

"_Ohhh_!" His voice grew a high pitched tone, copying a girl's voice. "_Maura's coming over? Hoooww romantic!"_ Jane rolled her eyes.

"Frankie will you just watch Jo please?"

"_Yeah, Jane, I'll drop her off in the morning before I got to work?"_

"OK, that sounds fine I guess."

"_Alright cool_."

"Frankie, thank you so much how do I repay you?"

"_Well, you still owe me that beer, but watching Jo is something I'm looking forward to_." They talked for a few more minutes, Jane thanking him again and again, Frankie brushing it off. She said she had to leave because she had a class and they hung up. Tonight laid heavily on Jane's mind.

* * *

"…I did end up needed to get like six stitches where that guy bit me." Maura covered her mouth as a giggle escaped it. They had just stepped out of the elevator, Jane telling Maura the story of how a crazed drug addict bit her shoulder. Jane slipped her key into her apartment door and heard the click of the lock moving over. She held the door open for Maura. Jane turned in time to hear the other women's gasp. Her whole apartment was clean again. Everything she had broken last night picked up and replaced.

"When did you have time to do this Jane?" She was just as confused as Maura.

"I didn't… it must have been…" She whipped out her cell phone and sure enough there was a text from Frankie.

_Hope you don't mind, picked up a little bit while I was picking up Jo. Make sure to tell Maura I say hi!_

"I asked Frankie to come pick up Jo and he says he picked up…" She trailed off looking at the new plates that sat in her cabinets, most of them without doors still. Jane's heart softened at the thought of her younger brother, always looking after her. Maura stepped further into the living room taking off her coat and setting down her purse on the new couch. Jane dashed over and grabbed the coat and hung it up in the hallway closet.

"You want anything to drink Maur?" Jane called from the kitchen as Maura looked at a picture hung up on the wall.

"Yes please. Is this your other brother Tommy?" Jane appeared next to her with a glass.

"Yeah it is… He's sort of in prison right now." Jane shrugged while Maura looked back at the photo.

"He looks just like you."

"Yeah we get that a lot actually." They migrated to the couch and Jane flopped down, kicking her feet up against the chest. Maura set her drink down and sat down facing Jane, smile on her lips. Jane rested her head back, looking softly at Maura.

"What do you want to watch?" Jane said as Maura grabbed the TV remote.

"Whatever you want to." Jane snatched the remote out of her hand.

"You're going to regret you said that."

* * *

They settled on a documentary on something, Jane didn't really pay it any attention to it just listening to Maura list off facts about things and the way Maura snuggled up next to Jane when she lifted her arm up without a thought. They watched in silence, that is, until Jane's stomach growled loudly demanding food. Maura looked up and laughed at the brunette who just gave her a grin.

"What do you want for dinner? I have some take out menus, or I could make something…" Jane trailed off; she didn't really want to make anything thinking she was a bad cook, especially compared to Maura.

"Take out's fine." Maura excused herself, going to the bathroom while Jane called a Chinese place she loved so much. She frowned a little bit when the person who answered the phone recognized her voice. As she hung up the phone arms snaked themselves around her waist. Jane leaned back into her girlfriends embrace smiling.

"Maura…. We need to talk." Jane said turning in the other women's grasp.

"I know." She was glad that Jane was taking point on this. She stepped out of her hold and walked over to the counter in her kitchen sitting down on a stool, Maura taking the one opposite of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Jane said getting to the source of the topic, not wanting to jump around it anymore. "I get these black outs and when I wake up everything is different and I see things that aren't really there. I mean, I know I have PTSD but why, why do I have it?" Jane ran her hand across the slick top of the counter. Maura took a minute before answering.

"Jane, what you experienced down in that basement," Jane cringed a bit. "Is something most people wouldn't even have come out alive. But you did." Jane placed her face into her hands and Maura noticed how Jane made sure the palms didn't touch her face, it became clear to Maura then.

"Jane, you need to accept what happened to you." Jane looked sharply at Maura.

"I do Maur…" She didn't even sound convincing to herself. Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you quit the force?" Jane was saved by a knock on the door.

* * *

She dumped rice onto her plate and when she broke her chopsticks; that's when she finally answered.

"You didn't see the way they looked at me…" Maura was silent allowing Jane to talk. "They held so much pity in their eyes. How could Korsak even want to stay my partner when he saw me like that, so broken?" The snow had given over to rain; it thudded outside, washing away the snow leaving behind a loud damp city again. Maura watched as water ran down the window on the wall behind Jane. "The whole entire thing was my fault. I was so stupid going in there without back up." Jane pushed her plate away from her no longer hungry. Although Jane slept better last night with the presence of Maura, she still seemed so exhausted. She grabbed the red bracelet and spun it around her wrist again and again.

"Jane you shouldn't blame yourself with what happened." She jumped when Jane slammed her hand down on the counter top

"_But I do._" Jane's voice broke and to stop herself from crying she stood up and started pacing around in the kitchen. "If I didn't go into that damn basement than I would still be working at the BPD and working next to Korsak…" She stopped and looked out the window, watching the rain fall. Maura tried a different tactic.

"Have you ever seen Vince get hurt Jane?"

"Yeah of course I have." Jane huffed not really knowing were Maura was getting at.

"And did you stop trusting him?"

"No, of course not. I always knew he had my back…" Jane trialed off, finally understanding what Maura was getting at. Hoyt had not only taken her hands going back to how they used to be, but he took her relationship with Korsak, her family, her coworkers, her ability to play the piano and now, herself.

"_He took so much without me realizing it." _Jane whispered. Maura finally made her move, hugging Jane who hugged her back, holding her tight.

"Then you fight to get those things back Jane." They stood there in the middle of Jane's kitchen holding each other, not saying anything. Jane could feel herself slipping, her mind drifting to a darker place when a thought cut through the memories of Hoyt.

"I would have never met you." Jane grasped onto this little ray of light. "If I never had gone in there, I would have never met you," she said pulled away looking into Maura's face. "And I don't know what I would do if I didn't know you Maua." Maura's heart leapt at Jane's words.

"I love you Maur, I love you so much." Maura finally understood what was in those brown eyes that looked at her; she finally realized the emotion that sat behind them.

"Jane." She kissed her, wrapping her arms around the brunettes' neck. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against Jane's, a smile on her lips.

"I love you." Maura kissed her again, Jane deepening it. She slipped her hands under Maura's shirt, feeling the softness of her back. Maura moaned into Jane's lips as she was pressed harder against the taller woman. Jane walked them backwards until Maura was pressed against a wall, Jane assaulting her neck, her hands roaming over Maura's stomach. The smaller woman gasped as Jane sucked on her pulse point, one of her hands grasping a bra incased breast. Maura pushed Jane away, slipping her shirt off over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Jane grabbed Maura and lifted her up, the smaller woman wrapping her legs around Jane's waist, going back to kissing kissing.

Maura let out an "oomph" as she was dropped onto the bed. Jane ripped off her own shirt and quickly shimmed out of her pants, clad now only in her bar and underwear. Maura's eyes racked over Jane's body, her core starting to throb with desire. Jane crawled on top of the blonde woman, running her lips across the bare stomach and her hands along Maura's legs, meeting resistance with her skirt.

"That has to go." Jane growled into Maura's ear. She lifted her pelvis up off the bed; Jane pulled it off of her, throwing it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. Maura flipped Jane over so she was lying on top of her. Straddling her waist, Maura reached behind her back and unclasped her bra; Jane pushed herself forward making them fall back. Maura let out a moan as Jane's mouth went around one of her perked nipples. She trailed the fingers of one of her hands along Maura's leg, making goose bumps erupt in their wake. She grabbed her leg, bending it at the knee while she moved her mouth to the other breast. Maura's fingers entangled themselves in Jane's long raven locks, arching her back up allowing Jane better access to the sanative skin there.

Jane's hand moved along the bottom of her thigh, make her gasp as a thumb slipped into the elastic of her underwear, tugging on it. Maura tugged on Jane's head, needing her lips on hers again. Jane made her way up slowly, leaving a trail of kisses in her path. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders, rolling them over.

"_Maura_…" Jane breathed as the woman unhooked Jane's bra discarding the article of clothing. As Maura slowly kissed down Jane's neck, she placed her leg in between Jane's and rolled her hips. Jane's nails dug into Maura's shoulders as her thigh pressed against her throbbing core. The blonde moved lower, kissing Jane's breasts as she passed them. She kissed down Jane's stomach. She licked across Jane's lower abdomen, just above the waist line of Jane's underwear, the woman under her shuddered. Maura grabbed the piece of clothing and slowly pulled it down, kissing the newly exposed flesh. She ran her teeth over hip bones that jutted out, Jane gasping at the jolt it sent through her body. Throwing the underwear over her shoulder she moved down, kissing along the inside of Jane's leg while her hand moved up Jane's body grabbing onto her breast. Jane arched her back, a moan ripping through her body as Maura's mouth finally made contact.

Maura moaned as she flicked her tongue out, tasting Jane. She felt a hand tangled in her head, fingernails digging into her scalp as she slipped a finger inside the woman underneath her. She moved her tongue through Jane's folds, sucking on the bundle of nerves that made Jane throw her head back, one hand grasping the sheets the other in Maura's hair. She added a second digit, pumping faster as she felt Jane start to come un-done.

"Maura…" Jane rasped up, removing her hand allowing Maura to move up. She replaced her thumb where her mouth was but kept pace. Jane's hips were moving with her hand. Maura swallowed the moans coming from Jane with a deep kiss, sucking on her lower lip. Maura could feel Jane's wall's tighten around her fingers. The brunette arched up into Maura's touch, racking her nails down Maura's back as she reached her peek.

Maura broke the kiss from Jane to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy coming down from her high, after a few more thrust Maura removed her fingers and kissed Jane's neck softly, whispering in her ear.

"_I love you." _She let out a yelp as Jane flipped them over, laying her body flush against Maura's, her elbows holding her upper body up. She sprinkled Maura's face and neck with kisses as her hand sneaked its way down her body. Her hand hesitated at the feel of Maura's underwear. She looked at Maura again, question in her eyes, Maura's kiss all the answer she needed. She moved her hand underneath the waist band and slipped her finger through Maura's wet folds, her thumb circling her clitoris as her middle finger slipped inside of her. Maura gasped and clutched Jane's shoulders at the feeling of Jane inside her. The brunette growled low as Maura bit into her trapezius muscle, trying to stifle her moans of pleasure. Jane's thigh was keeping pace with her hand, adding additional pressure against Maura's core. Maura rocked her hips, pulling her face back so she could kiss Jane. The taller woman slipped another finger into Maura, making her moan even louder, her thrust's getting faster.

Jane's other hand found Maura's holding onto the sheet, she moved it so their fingers where twined together as Maura threw her head back moaning. Jane sucked on Maura's pulse point feeling Maura's walls tighten around her fingers. Maura's grasp on Jane's hand tightened as she moved her hips up against Jane's hand. Jane slowed down helping her come off of her orgasm. Jane slipped her hand out and looked down at Maura. Her eyes hooded, lips swollen, hair sprawled out around the pillow, and a sheen of sweat glistened off of her naked body.

"I love you." Jane rasped.

* * *

**sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was having trouble writing it. I have so many different versions saved. So tell me what you guys think.**

**Did I do good?**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews.**

**Take care. - FTP**


	17. Chapter 17

The rain pounding outside the window is what woke Jane from her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to her dark bedroom, a red glow came from her clock that sat on her bedside table, _3:40 A.M_. Lights flashed outside in the night sky and there was a distance _boom _of thunder, the rain not letting up. Her window was cracked; a cool breeze blew in, bringing the smell of damp Earth with it. She was lying on her back, blanket pulled low around her waist, her torso naked. She sighed dreamily as the images of last night flooded her mind.

Maura's hair sprawled out over her shoulder and onto the pillow next to her. She shifted in her sleep when Jane had sighed, her breath tickling Jane's neck, her lips just barley touching the tan skin there. The arm that lay across Jane's midriff pulled her closer to the smaller woman before relaxing again, their legs tangled together. Jane smiled softly at the feeling of Maura so close to her. Her hand was resting on the small of Maura's back. She trailed her hand up, letting her fingers run over Maura's spin until they tangled themselves into golden locks. She threaded her other hand with Maura's as she felt the lips press against her neck in a soft kiss.

There came a knock on her front door, Jane froze. _Who the hell would be here this early in the morning? _They knocked again. Jane detangled her legs and slowly pulled herself away from the smaller woman, already missing the warmth from her. Maura grabbed onto her tighter but then let her go, rolling onto her side where Jane had been. She quickly pulled the cover up to keep Maura warm. Grabbing her robe she tip toed to the front door, trying not to wake Maura up.

"Jane it's about time, I'm running late." Frankie said as soon as she opened the door, ready to give the person standing there a stern talking to. Jo Friday darted and headed straight to her bed, curling up and falling asleep.

"_Oh right, sorry I forgot you were coming over this morning._" Jane said quietly, her eyes darted down the hallway to the closed bedroom door.

"_Janie why are you whispering?" _Frankie mocked whispered back at her. "_Unless…" _He trailed off, his eyes now taking in Jane's appearance. Dressed in nothing but her robe, her hair a mess and- "Is that a _hickey_?!" Frankie all but screamed.

"_Shh shhhh! Are you insane? You want to wake the whole building?!" _A huge grin spread across Frankie's face.

"Maura stayed the night didn't she?" Jane rolled her eyes already closing the door.

"_Goodbye Frankie." _Frankie smirked at her as she closed the door on him.

Jane made sure to give Jo a quick pet before padding softly back to her bedroom. The blanket had slipped lower on Maura again, her toned back exposed. Jane shimmed out of her robe, letting it fall to the floor and slipped back into bed behind Maura.

"…_Jane…" _Maura mumbled as the brunette lay behind her. Jane pulled up the covers and wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, spooning her.

"_Shhh, go back to sleep Maur." _Maura sighed deeply going back to her dreams, Jane right behind her.

* * *

They next time Jane woke up It was to someone kissing her bare shoulder blade. Finger's slowly roamed up over her hip, across her waist and over her shoulder, moving her hair out of the way, allowing the lips to brush against her neck. Jane hummed, eyes still closed she rolled over onto her back, the lips going over her collar bone, sucking on her pulse point. Maura moved her body so they were laying flush against each other, her hair falling down like a curtain as she looked down at Jane, her elbows holding her up.

"_Morning…" _Maura said softly, her voice deep from sleep.

"_Mmm…morning." _Jane threw her arms around Maura's neck and flipped them over so she was on top. Maura let out a laugh as Jane covered her face and neck in kisses. Jane relaxed until her whole body was resting on top of the doctor, her head resting on her chest, heart beat steady and strong. She closed her eyes as Maura ran her hand through her hair, working out the tangles.

"_What time is it?"_ Jane mumbled out, not really caring for the answer, her attention on the woman under her.

"_It's almost seven." _Maura's hand traveled lower away from Jane's hair, content on letting her finger tips draw meaningless designs over Jane's back. The brunette tightened her hold on Maura, sighing at the other woman's touch.

"_It's Saturday right?" _She rasped into Maura's neck, running her lips across her collar bone. Even if it wasn't she wouldn't care, not wanting to leave the bed, _not_ _wanting to leave Maura_. Her hand ran along Maura's side as she her lips traveled lower; over her breast only stopping for a few seconds before going lower, kissing her stomach.

"_Yes, it i- ahh." _Maura breathed out as Jane's mouth made contact. One of her hands went to Jane's hair, the other gripping the sheets as she lifter her hips up; closer to Jane's mouth. Jane's arm wrapped around Maura's leg as her other played with her breast. Maura let out a deep moan, her nails digging into Jane's scalp as the brunettes tongue entered her. Her hand slowly trailed down Maura's stomach and then replaced her tongue, pumping a finger inside of the blonde.

"_Jane…." _Maura moaned, her breathing getting heavier. Jane worked faster feeling Maura getting closer. Her mouth worked on Maura's bundle of nerves as she slipped another digit in. Maura threw her head back, arching her back, tensing as her orgasm hit her. Jane didn't stop her fingers or her mouth, working Maura up again and making her crash over the edge a few minutes later. She pulled out her fingers kissing up Maura's torso until she got to the smaller woman's mouth. Maura moaned, tasting herself on Jane's lips.

"_You were saying?" _Jane rasped out, kissing the doctor again.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few minutes Maur." Jane said. Maura had her arms wrapped around Jane's shoulder's not letting her go. Jo looked impatiently up at the two of them and then glanced at the door.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower." She kissed Jane before whispering. _"And I'll be waiting._" Jane's eyes grew dark as Maura let go of her and walked down the hall, slipping off the shirt she was wearing, knowing Jane's eyes racked over her body. She threw a wink over her shoulder before turning into the bathroom.

"Come on Jo!" she said urgently, picking up the dog and running down the stairs hurrying.

* * *

They were standing in Jane's kitchen cooking breakfast; it was almost twelve, the rain still not letting up. Music played through the speakers from the stereo that was in the living room. Jane let out a hoot of laughter as Maura winked, swaying her hips seductively at her, spoon with pancake batter on it held firmly in her hand. Jane refused to dance, focusing on not letting the food burn. But a messy hair, makeup free, dressed only in her underwear and one of Jane's button up's, Maura was distracting her as she watched those hips swirl in time of the music. Maura took a seductive step towards Jane, smile on her face. Jane turned her back on the blonde saying a force full,

"No, I need to watch these pancakes Maur…" But hand's slipped under her baggy t-shirt sprawling across her stomach, gripping her hips, made her mind go blank. Maura moved Jane's hips against her own, getting her to loosen up. One of Maura's hands moved lower, her finger slipping underneath the elastic band of Jane's underwear. Jane turned off the burner and pushed the pan roughly off of it when Maura growled deeply into her ear,

"_Let them burn." _Different thing's on the smaller woman's mind than eating.

* * *

Maura scrunched up her nose laughing loudly at a story Jane was telling her. They were naked again; laying in her bad, both on their side's facing each other talking.

"No, really, when I hopped that fence it caught my uniform, ripping it. They wouldn't stop calling me _booty Rizzoli _for a month." Jane chuckled along with Maura, playing with one of her hands, tangling their fingers together. Maura covered her mouth as she giggled again. Her eye's finally focusing on something on Jane's neck.

"Jane…." Her finger's brushed across a small crescent shaped cut that ran across her trapezius muscle, a burse spreading out around it. "Did I bite you?" Memories of last night surfaced in Maura's mind, she vaguely remembered doing that.

"Huh?" Jane attempted to look down at where Maura was touching. She brought her own hand up, feeling the bump of the cut and tender skin there. "Oh… I think you did." Jane gave her a smug smile. "And If I'm right… roll over." Maura's eyebrows drew together but she did as she was asked. She felt Jane's fingers run across Maura's shoulder blade; she raised her eyebrows as she felt the sting of Jane touching the fresh cuts there. She replaced her fingers with her lips. "_I scratched you." _Jane rasped next to Maura's ear. Maura rolled over on top of Jane, the dark tint in her green eyes making a fire start low in Jane's abdomen. Maura's thigh slipped in between Jane's legs pressing hard against Jane's throbbing core. She gasped at Maura's sudden roughness. She pressed her lips to Maura's; pushing her tongue passed her lips without asking for permission. The blonde moaned deeply into the kiss, rocking her leg against Jane. She felt a hand move down her stomach just about to-

"_No, no, no, no!" _Jane said angrily as her cell phone started to ring.

"_Ignore it." _Maura whispered; replacing her thigh with her hand. Jane gasped, groaning as Maura entered her. They phone rang a few more times before going quiet again.

"Damn it!" Jane said as the phone's screen lighted up and started to ring again. "I'm sorry Maura." Jane said as she grabbed the phone. Maura didn't pay any attention to her, kissing down her stomach.

_Ma. _The caller I.D. read. She was about to answer it, Maura's tongue stilling her movements. She closed her eyes and rocking her hips with Maura's fingers. She let the phone slip out of her hand and onto the bed, throwing her head back, gripping the sheets. _The phone rang again. _

"….I…uh... I really need…. Need to take that… hmmm." Jane tried to get out. She fumbled to grab the phone, her eyes still closed. "…Maura…" Jane rasped out, the blonde didn't show any signs of letting up. Not really in a clear mind state, Jane answered the phone.

"What!?" Jane practically shouted. She bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth.

"Well, hello to you to grumpy pants." Jane rolled her hips up trying to get closer to Maura's mouth.

"I'm… I'm kinda… kinda busy at the moment…" Jane said breathlessly.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked, making conversation. Jane snapped her eyes open, covering the mouth piece as Maura picked up speed.

"_Jogging, I'm jogging," _Jane's raspy voice said after a few seconds. She covered her mouth as a whimper came out of it.

"You know we should start Jogg-" She interrupted her mother.

"What do you want?!" She was barely hanging on; Maura's other hand cradling her breast, playing with her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure and pain throughout her body.

"Jeez Jane. I'm just calling to make sure you're coming over for dinner tomorrow." Jane was biting her lip so hard that she could taste blood.

"Yeah I'll be there. See you tomorrow then," she said rushed, trying desperately to end this awkward phone call.

"I love you," Angela dragged out; a little put off at her daughter's attitude towards her.

"Love you too bye." Jane hung up the phone, slamming it into the bed just as her orgasm hit her, she moaned loudly, gripping Maura's hair.

"_That…was… that was not nice," _Jane panted as Maura kissed her way back up to Jane's lips.

"Who was that?" Maura's hands trailed down Jane's sides and back up again.

"My mother," Jane deadpanned. Maura pulled back, eye's wide.

"No?" She started to laugh as she realized that Jane was serious.

"It's not funny!" Jane said, but she couldn't help as a laugh bubbled out of her chest.

* * *

"Do you want to come over for Rizzoli dinner tomorrow night?" Jane asked. Maura was snuggled up into Jane's side as she played with her hair, letting it fall against her back before running her fingers through it again.

"Only if you want me to." Maura smiled, her own hand trailed up and down Jane's bare stomach, her eyes fixed on the bedroom window, rain rolling down the glass. It was late evening, they spent all day together; mostly in bed but a little bit of it out in the living room, watching a movie. A cup of water and an empty plate sat on the bedside table, showing evidence of their rushed meals, only wanting to spend time in each other's arms and doing nothing else.

"_No_, I don't want you to come." Maura froze her hand stopping above Jane's belly button.

"Then why wo-"

"I was being sarcastic Maur." Jane said pulling the woman closer to her.

"_Oh._" Relief flooded over Maura, her hand picking up its movements again, smiling at Jane's playfulness. They laid there, Jane had her eyes closed dozing against the feel of Maura's hand on her stomach, her own hand on the blondes back moving up and down slowly.

"Jane…"

"_Hmm?" _The brunette breathed out.

"I love you." A chuckle escaped Jane's lips.

"I love you more." She replied.

"Impossible." Jane heard Maura say before she felt lips on her own, stopping any protest she might have.

* * *

**Fluff and smut, how nice.**

**uhm, as always thank you to the people who read and to the people who review it really makes my day.**

**This chapter was mostly filler. I wanted to give you guys some nice before we get to the bad again.**

**I mean what?**

**Thank you imtakingoverthisshipjanet for being awesome.**

**Take care. -FTP**


	18. Chapter 18

Maura was putting all of her students school work away when the door bell rang. A smile spread across her face when she saw who was standing there.

"Jane." The brunette smiled back at Maura but it looked a little forced to her. Her shoulders were raised a little, the muscles tensed, and she was slowly curling and un-curling her left hand.

Maura had been very reluctant to leave Jane; wanting to stay close to her just in case something was to happen. But she felt like she was invading on the brunettes' space, already having spent two nights in a row. But unknown to her, Jane had felt the same way. Wanting Maura to stay but not wanting to invade on her space.

"You ready?" Maura waved Jane inside, leaning up to kiss Jane, letting the door close stopping the howling wind.

"Just give me a few minutes; I was just putting away some school work." The taller woman followed Maura into the living room, this time knowing to step around the slow moving animal that tried to tangle up her feet. Maura grabbed the bag and walked over setting it on the island that sat in her kitchen while Jane sat down on the couch, leaning on her knees, rubbing her hands.

"Jane?" Maura called softly, taking a slow step towards her girlfriend. Jane looked up as Maura sat down next to her, pulling her hands apart, holding one in both of her own. "What's wrong?" Jane stared at the ground for a few seconds longer before finally looking up into hazel ones.

"I guess I'm just a little worried...," she trailed off. Maura started to massage the hand she was holding, silently encouraging Jane to go on. "I'm just worried about what Ma will think if and when we tell her. I mean, I'm pretty sure Frankie already knows. When he dropped off Jo Friday yesterday morning he sort of saw the bite mark you left," Jane smirked a little to herself, remembering why Maura had done that.

"Oh," was all the blonde said, a small blush tinting her face. Jane sensed Maura's' worry and reassured her.

"Don't worry Maur, Frankie's fine with it. We sorta talked about it when… well…"

"When we weren't speaking," Maura finished.

"Yeah." Jane looked back down at the ground, guilt gnawing at her stomach.

"Well, I'm comfortable with whenever you want to make our relationship known Jane. I'm sure it will be a little bit longer before I tell my parents."

"Are they not OK with?" She waved her hand in between the two of them.

"My parents have told me on numerous occasions that they are perfectible comfortable with the LGBTQ community but, I do have to admit they were a little uncomfortable when I brought home someone named Sam and it turned out to be a woman." Jane grimaced a little at the thought. While Maura continued to rub Jane's hand her eyes glazed over a little, losing herself in the memory of telling her parents that she was bisexual. She shook her head a little, turning her attention back on the conversation she was having now.

"I would kinda like to wait with telling her," Jane said, tugging her left hand out of Maura's and placing her right in soft hands that went to work.

"I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself though." The brunette turned to look at Maura and felt lips press against her own. She smiled cupping Maura's cheek kissing her softly back.

"I would have to agree with you," she whispered, resting her forehead against the blondes, noses touching. Maura kissed her one last time before standing up.

"Come on. I don't want to be late." She pulled a reluctant Jane to her feet.

* * *

"Jane I don't really know if I can face your mother," Maura suddenly spoke up from the seat next to her. The taller woman squeezed her girlfriends hand before asking,

"Why?"

"That phone call." Jane pressed on the brakes a little too hard at a stop sign remembering.

"Oh… that." She cleared her throat trying to distract herself from the memory and trying to not think about the fire that started to burn low in her torso. "I forgot about that."

"You don't think she knew do you?"

"No Maur, there's no way. I hung up the phone before I uh…" Maura could see the red spread at the top of her ears.

"Before you had your orgasm," Maura said teasing her girlfriend. Jane looked out the window saying a quick "_Yeah,_" uncomfortable with the sudden change in topic. She felt Maura lift up their intertwined hands, kissing the back of hers, just above the scar there.

"You enjoy making me uncomfortable don't you?" Jane asked, seeing Maura's smile turn into a grin.

"Maybe."

"Hives Maura."

* * *

"MAURA!" Angela screamed as she spotted the science teacher standing in the living room next to Jane. She pulled the blonde into a massive bear hug.

"It's so good to see you! I've been asking Janie when we would get to see you again." Maura glanced at a blushing Jane and then spoke up.

"I'm sorry it's been so long Angela." Maura didn't offer up an excuse, not wanting to get hives for the rest of the night.

"Oh that's perfectly alright! I'm just happy to see you and now that you and Ja-," Angela was cut off by the sound of the front door opening, Frankie's voice booming out. Jane and Maura exchanged a look, _now that you and Jane,_ are what?

"Ma!" He turned the corner and spotted Jane and Maura standing next to the eldest Rizzoli, a sly smile slowly creeping on his face. _Oh yeah, Maura was defiantly at Jane's the other night._ He thought to himself. Both Maura and Jane looked tired and he could just make out a small bruise where his sisters' neck met the slope of her shoulder.

"So good of you to finally join us mister," she pulled her son into a hug. While Angela wasn't look, Maura brushed her fingers against Janes'; it sent a shiver up the brunettes spin. "I was just saying how happy I was at seeing Maura again after finding out her and Jane are dating." Silence pierced the room; Maura shot a worried look at Jane whos' face showed shock and anger, before she could school them.

"Uh… Ma…" she was going to say that her and Maura weren't dating that they were just friends, but something made her stop, something in Frankie's eyes. "You told her?" her voice was deep with her frustration.

"Uhm," Frankie gulped, his sister look making his mind go blank.

"Don't be mad at your brother Jane. After the last time Maura was here you seemed so much more at ease and you kept mentioning her over the past two weeks. I just sort of assumed and now I know for sure." She patted Jane's cheek and smiled at Maura. "I'm happy for you two. Maura you make my little girl here very happy and that's all I ask for. But Jane you always swore up and down that you're not gay." Jane slowly put her hand to her face, mortified with this conversation.

"I'm not," she grumbled. "But this isn't really something that I should be discussing with my mother."

"Why not Jane? Studies show that a new relationship can help make your own relationship with your family better," Maura shot in, smiling.

"_Shh Google Mouth,"_ Jane said through the side of her mouth. Maura bit the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from laughing at Jane's face.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you are Jane as long as you're happy. You are happy aren't you?" Angela asked, looking between Jane and Maura.

Dark brown eyes met hazel as Maura and Jane looked at each other. Jane's smile was soft and was showing nothing but love at the small blonde woman. She slipped her hand inside of Maura's before looking back at her mother, still feeling Maura's gaze on her.

"I don't think I've been this happy in my whole life," she spoke softly, not wanting to jinx herself.

"Good. Now who wants food?!" Angela bellowed already heading towards the kitchen to grab the food. Jane shot a glare at Frankie as he dashed off to go help their mother.

"Well then."

"I will admit I am a little relieved that we don't have to tell her," Maura said turning to face Jane, letting go of her hand and slipping it around her waist. Jane stared at a spot above Maura's head, deep in thought.

"I think I am too. Now I can do this," she kissed her softly, "Without worrying too much." Maura smiled, slipping out of Jane's hold and pulling her towards the dining room where Frankie and Angela were setting everything up.

* * *

The meal was lively, Angela asking Maura all sorts of questions and Jane trying her best to save her girlfriend from her mother. But the blonde seemed to be enjoying it, never really having known anyone that wanted to get to know her before the Rizzoli's. At one point during the dinner Frankie asked Maura what her intentions where with his sister, he hissed in pained as Jane's foot came in contact with his shin.

"What!? I just want to know." Jane rolled her eyes about to say something when the honey blondes voice rang out.

"Frankie, I am planning on always being there for her whenever she needs me and even if she doesn't I will be there," her hand squeezed Jane's thigh. "Your sister is an amazing person, strong, caring and always willing to help and I love her for that." She smiled at Jane not realizing that Angela had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maura!" The smaller woman let out a gasp as she was ripped away from Jane and pressed hard against the other woman's massive bosom.

"That was interesting," Jane said as her and Maura walked slowly up the walk way to the blondes' house. Maura laughed at Jane's face, which looked like she might throw up.

"Yes it was." Their hands swung slowly, brushing against Maura's skirt Jane's shoulder bumping into her a little bit. They stopped at the door,

"Jane do you want to come in?"

"I do… But I shouldn't." Maura tilted her head, eyebrows knitted in question. Jane took a slow step towards Maura, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer, putting her lips on the blondes' smooth neck kissing her way to her ear.

"_It's a school night and if I stay I don't think either of us would be getting very much sleep,_" Jane rasped. Maura grabbed two handfuls of Jane's shirt pulling her so they were flush against each other, letting out a breathy sigh at the sensation of Jane kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe sent chills all over her body.

"_Jane…,"_ Maura breathed out as the brunette pulled away. She kissed Maura before stepping away, their tangled hands stretching between them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maur."

"Jane…," she trailed off before saying softly. "I'll leave my phone on," a promise that if Jane needed her at anytime during the night Maura would answer her call, a promise that Maura will always be there for Jane. Janes' long legs took her quickly into Maura's arms.

_What did I do to deserve her?_

* * *

Jane only called once. Maura was having a fitful night, missing the long body that she had grown used too. She sighed again, flipping her pillow over, going in and out of sleep. A sudden glow followed by a vibrating noise from behind her made her jump. She rolled over grabbing the phone and squinted when the light hurt her eyes.

"_Hello?" _she whispered her voice soft with sleep.

"_I'm sorry, this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have woken you_," Jane's raspy voice said through the phone.

"_No,_" she cleared her throat, speaking a little louder. "You didn't wake me; I was having some trouble sleeping anyways." There was a pause. The static from the phone call the only noise until there came a ruffling sound followed by,

"_Oh." _

"Jane are you okay?"

"_Yeah… no…." _Maura asked Jane what was wrong and it took her a few more tries for Jane to finally open up to her; telling the blonde about her nightmare. Maura's hand crept to her neck listening to the horrible things that Jane's mind conjured up, how much fear Jane truly lived in when she had to go to sleep. Maura comforted Jane the only way she knew how, by spewing out facts which made Jane laugh saying how she loved how Maura got so awkward.

"Well at least you don't think I'm boring." The nightmare slowly slid out of their minds.

"_Why_ _would I think you're boring?"_ Jane asked, huffing into the phone. Maura pulled the covers up to her chest, lying down again.

"I don't know. They used to call me _'Maura the bora.'_ They meant boring but it didn't rhyme," Maura scrunched up her face at the memory.

"_How rude," _Jane rasped, ticked off that anyone could think that Maura was boring. "_Ok… What I'm about to tell you, you have to swear to god that you won't tell anyone," _Jane said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I don't believe in god," Maura deadpanned. Jane laughed,

"_Fine, swear on your turtle-"_

"Tortoise and I don't swear on anything."

"_MMMaaaurra,"_ Jane whined through the phone making the blonde smile.

"Fine."

"_Okay… Okay," _Jane prepared herself. "_They called me 'Rollie pollie Rizzoli.' Because well… It took me a little longer to lose all of my baby fat." _Maura quickly covered her mouth trying to stop a giggle, but failing.

"_Huh! Are you laughing at me?" _Jane faked shock. Maura laughed saying she was sorry for laughing even though she could barely get the sentence out. Jane's soft raspy laugh joined with hers the conversation turning towards childhood memories. Jane spoke enthusiastically about her younger years, while Maura spoke fondly of her boarding school where they had a great science program. They stayed up talking for two hours, like two love sick teenagers.

Maura's alarm beeped, she grumbled clicking it off as something fell off her face and landed on the mattress. It was her phone; _I must have fallen asleep while on the phone with her._ Maura thought, she clicked a button and the screen lighted up showing an unread text massage from Jane:

_You must have fallen asleep, good night Maur. Thanks for talking to me. Love you._

A grin spread across her face as she fell back into the bed, the phone clutched to her chest.

* * *

Maura was standing at the white board in the middle of lecturing trying to explain the worksheet fully to them before the bell rang, when a student clad in athletic shorts and a tank top ripped open the door practically yelling,

"Ms. Isles!" Maura turned shocked at this young man's rudeness, narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me but I'm in the middle of teaching," she waved her arm a little bit at the group of teenagers sitting there, some opened mouthed.

"I know and I'm sorry, really I am but…," he trailed off looking around at the prying eyes.

"Class work on the worksheet that I passed out if you have any questions just ask your neighbor." She pulled him out into the hallway,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Ms. Rizzoli Ma'am she's… I don't know what's wrong with her but the only thing we could understand was she was saying your first name so I ran here as fast as I could." Maura's face went white, the blood draining from it, butterflies dancing in her stomach. Maura bolted, skidding around a corner and going down the stairs two at a time, glad she had worn flats that day.

* * *

**An hour earlier.**

"Alright, alright settle down," Jane hollered as she walked out of her office, her voice breaking up the talking teenagers. They all started to go to their squad lines and prepare for stretches when their teacher said, "Nope, gather around, we're changing it up a bit." They shared glances with each other but sat down in a semi-circle around a standing Jane who was looking down at her clip board taking role.

"You guys are getting new partners today." The class looked confused. Before now they could pick their own partners. "I've been noticing things. There's a divide in this class. So I took the liberty of picking you all new partners," her eyes dared them to speak out against this idea but no one spoke a word. "Alright. Rondo," the young black boy jumped up worry on his face. "You're with Colton." She anticipated the cry of outrage from both boys and she simply stood there waiting for them to finish. Their voices finally died down. "I will be watching both of you, so don't even try anything." They glared at her but went to stand in the new squad line a few feet away from each other, both arms crossed. "Jacob," this was rather hard for Jane, she had grown fond of the teenager. "You're with Diana." But she did notice that they both were shy and didn't really talk to anyone. She also split up '_the BFF's of BFF's'_ as Sam and Claire put it. She made popular go with the underdog, geeky go with athletic, tittles she didn't like but had heard countless of times used in her class.

She made them work together. Doing team building exercises, she was sick and tired of her class mates ignoring each other and as she looked around, it seemed to be working. Colton and Rondo weren't standing so far apart, they were actually talking to each other, and calmly discussing what was the easiest way to figure out the maze they had to get through, even little Jacob was getting Diana to laugh. The only down side was she did have to break up an argument between Rondo and Colton but it didn't get physical, Colton just saying Rondo wasn't listening to him, but they quickly resolved it.

She dismissed her class five minutes early for their hard work that day and was pleased when Rondo offered to help clean up, Colton quickly saying he would help also.

"Okay. Round up those ropes on that side of the gym and I'm going to go put these back in the storage room." She heaved the bundle of ropes up, hearing the squeak of the teenagers' shoes as they went to the other side of the gym. She let them fall in front of the door, opening it and peering in. Spotting the light she stepped inside trying to hold the door open so she could see but the string dangling was too far away. She had an internal battle before taking a deep breath and stepping fully inside, quickly dashing to turn on the light before the door closed. But her foot stepped on something and she fell forward missing the string completely as the heavy door to the closet slammed shut engulfing her in darkness.

* * *

"Breathe," she said to herself, trying to calm the rising panic as the concrete of the floor chilled her.

"_Jane," _a voice whispered past her.

"No, no no no," She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"_Jaaannnieee," _He dragged out. "_It's been so long Janie, how have you been?" _Jane curled into a ball; her eyes betraying her making it look like two dirty windows sat at the top of the room.

"_What's the matter Jane, CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?_" He yelled into her ear. She could feel him standing above her, his legs brushing against her back. She brought her hands up to her face to shield herself from his onslaught of words; she felt something cold press against her face, _Maura's bracelet._

"Maura, think of Maura," she couched herself. Her mind quickly conjured up that smiling face, the way she scrunched up her nose a little when she laughed. How she was always touching her lips when she was deep in thought, or laughing in public. How sometimes if you're lucky, you'll catch her talking in her sleep, saying scientific words and definitions.

"_Ms. Rizzoli…"_ A different voice asked but it was quickly casted out by Hoyts.

"_You think this new occupation will get rid of me?!" _He smashed his foot into the middle of her spine.

How she is always dressed like she's going to a photo shoot.

"_Nothing you ever do will get rid of me Janie!" _A hand grabbing her arm and then stabbing pain as Hoyt pressed his figure against Jane's scare.

How she yawns in the morning, stretching her arms above her head making the shirt she's wearing ride up, her face free of makeup.

"_We will always be connected you and I."_

How her perfume was so subtle you only got little wisps of it, but when you did it was like smelling heaven.

"_Remember, you gave me the same scars on my hands."_

How she's always so eager to speak with Jane, like it makes her day whenever she sees her.

"_You will always be mine."_

How her arms wrap around your shaking body, her voice soft and like silk as she talks to you, telling you that she's here now and he's not.

...

* * *

Jane's ears ringed with the sudden silence, Hoyt gone. The door to the storage room propped open and the light on. She was curled up into Maura's lap, her legs lying on the floor but her torso resting on Maura's outstretched legs, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Jane laid there for a few seconds before finally sitting up, slowly Maura's eyes watching her like a hawk. Jane stood up quickly stepping outside of the storage room and into the blinding white light of the gym, hearing Maura follow suit. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura resting her forehead against the blondes shoulder.

"Maura?" Jane's voice was muted against her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Tell me… Tell me I'm yours." Maura's heart fluttered at Jane's request.

"You're mine Jane."

* * *

**Some things in my personal life have come up and I've been dealing with those. So sorry that this update took so long.**

**imtakingoverthisshipjanet and Yo-Doctor-Death thank you for making me smile and making me feel better. :)**

**Take care. -FTP**


	19. Chapter 19

**POSSIBLE TRIGGER** **WARNING.**

* * *

Jane and Maura stood there for a while longer. Jane's head resting on Maura's shoulder slowly breathing and enjoying the closeness of their hug. Maura had her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist; letting one of her hands wonder up and down along the skinny back. Finally Jane lifted her head up looking around speaking,

"Where's Colton and Rondo?"

"I excused them before I came in here. Is Colton the boy that came and got me?" Jane's eyebrows came together, her voice raspy,

"Came and got you?"

"Yes. I was in the middle of teaching when this blonde boy ran in saying that he needed to talk to me, he told me, out in the hallway, that something was happening with you and the only thing they could understand was that you were saying my name." Jane looked down at the ground, finally stepping out of Maura's hold, wrapping her own arms around herself.

"Yeah… that was Colton." She seemed shy suddenly. "Sorry I interrupted your class."

"Jane…," Maura said in a warning tone, going to tell her that it's ok and she doesn't need to feel guilty about it. But she saw in the way the brunette stood, there was nothing Maura could say to make her girlfriend feel any less guilty about have a crisis during school. Jane hesitantly reached out her hand, asking Maura to come with her. They didn't say anything until they got into Jane's office, Maura walking in first and Jane closing the door firmly behind her, leaning on it.

"I tried so hard Maur, to stop it," her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I thought of you… and… and it helped but I couldn't actually stop it… I…," her voice broke. Maura quickly walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her face against Jane's back. "But," she took a deep breath and turned looking down at Maura. "It helped. Thinking of all your little things that you do helped me deal with it. It helped me separate what was fake and what was real." She kissed Maura softly. "I know I'm messed up Maur, I know I am, but I'm trying here and I think…" Jane trailed off.

"Jane, do you want to see a therapist?" Jane cringed at the word.

"I'd rather not. They made me go through one when my old partner in the drug unit almost got killed… and I just barely made it out of there… but…" she trailed off again, not wanted to actually admit that she needed help from someone else that wasn't Maura. That Maura wasn't enough. Jane felt like she was betraying her, more guilt eating at her stomach.

"I understand honey." Jane looked up at the pet name, warmth spreading from her chest. Jane stared at Maura which made her ask,

"What?"

"You called me honey…"

"Oh… I guess I did. Is tha-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Jane's kiss.

* * *

Jane took a subconscious step closer to Maura, her shoulder fully touching her girlfriends. Her eyes scanned the room. Pictures of scenery hung everywhere and the walls were painted a dark color. _I don't see how that's supposed to be helpful. _She thought to herself as Maura talked to the woman behind the desk. Jane held onto Maura's hand tighter, spotting magazines laying on tables with comfy chairs next to them. Four doors leading out of the waiting room, two of them leading to the doctors that sat behind big desks that made you feel intemadaited and insecure. The doctors that pointed out every flaw that you have and then asking for you to point out even more. The doctors that pried into your life, judging everything that you do, telling you how to live your life.

"_Maur…"_ Jane whispered harshly. Maura trailed off what she was saying and looked over at Jane; whose face had gone completely white.

"What is it Jane?"

"_I can't do this._" Jane looked like she was vibrating. It had taken Maura all week to coax Jane into this session with a therapist. The week was slow, Jane and Maura spending every night with each other, Jane's nightmares depriving her of sleep. Throughout the week Maura had slept lightly weary of Jane having a bad dream but each morning the brunette said she didn't have one, until last night.

* * *

_Maura had finally allowed herself to sleep deeply and not always on alert, positive that Jane wouldn't dream. The bed moving had woke her, the muffled sobs had made her sit up._

"_Jane, baby." Jane was facing away from shoulders shaking, but she rolled over when Maura tugged on her shoulder._

"_You were dead Maur… I couldn't save you… He… he…" she had trailed off, sobbing hard._

"_I'm not Jane, I'm alive. See?" She grabbed Jane's hand and placed it against her chest and they both stilled, allowing Maura's heartbeat to fill the room with its steady noise. "See?" she asked again. Jane nodded as her hand sat sprawled out over Maura's chest, feeling the steady beat of it. She slid over grabbing Maura's waist, replacing her hand with her head, listening to her heart. She felt Maura's small yet strong arms wrap around her, always offering perfection._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Maura wanted Jane to get the help she needed, but didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to.

"_Yes… no…"_ She was still whispering, her eyes looking around the room. "_I… will you wait out here?"_ Jane had told Maura beforehand that she didn't have to stay in the waiting room for an hour; she could go do something else. Maura had brought a medical journal just in case, having a feeling that something like this would happen. She rested her hand against Jane's upper arm, seeing Jane calm almost instantly at her touch.

"Of course I will." She held Jane's gaze for a few more seconds longer before turning back to the woman behind the desk getting everything ready.

Jane's leg bounced up and down, nerves making butterflies eat away at her empty stomach. She had picked at her food all day, not knowing where she stood with going to the therapist. Maura just sat there offering silent support, grasping onto her hand and looking around the room. Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting a small woman stepped out, looking around before she spotted Jane and Maura sitting there. Maura had opted for a woman therapist, not wanting a male one to trigger something in Jane. Relief washed over Jane's features when she realized that it was a woman.

"Jane Rizzoli?" She had a southern accent that went along nicely with her low voice. Jane stood up squaring her shoulders, towering over the doctor who only smiled and turned saying,

"Follow me please." Jane held onto Maura's hand, letting go at the last second, casting one last look over her shoulder before walking into the doctor's office, the door clicking behind her.

* * *

Maura slowly turned the page focused on what she was reading when she suddenly felt someone standing in front of her. She looked up, slightly shocked and say Jane standing there.

"Jane…"

"Let's go Maur." The therapist was leaning against the door frame watching Jane and Maura leave with a worried look. Jane had stayed for the whole session, not leaving early like she had originally planned on doing. As they walked out of the building hand in hand. Jane didn't speak. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed lost in her thoughts. Maura squeezes her hand before letting go, getting into her car.

* * *

"_Hello Jane. I'm Dr. Englich; it's nice to meet you." Jane nervously shook her hand looking around the office, not what she had pictured at all. There was no massive desk that she would sit behind and Dr. Englich had a soft look in her eyes and a kind smile. There were plants everywhere and her degrees were hanging on the wall. A long red couch with a dark green blanket thrown over the top of it sat in the middle of the room, opposite a recliner that had a pillow on it. The pillow was a soft yellow, the sides worn down, and strings coming out of the sown sides. The small woman lifted the pillow setting it in her lap, gripping it as she sat down, gesturing her arm out at the couch opposite of her._

* * *

Maura felt Jane's eyes on her as they drove silently down the road.

* * *

_Jane's leg jumped up and down, stopping when Dr. Englich caught her eye._

"_So Jane, why are you here today?" her deep southern drawl made Jane's shoulders relax. Her back was ramrod straight nerves eating away at her._

"_I uh…," her voice was rougher than usual and she cleared it trying again. "I guess I'm here because I need help." Dr. Englich raised her eyebrows, her hands hugging the pillow. How small they were with their perfect nails that had a soft shine to them from the clear nail polish. The top of her hands looked soft and Jane could see a vain weaving its way just under the skin on her left hand. She looked down at her own._

_Her nails were kept nice, but some of the ends were jagged the promise of hangnails threatened her fingers. The usual red that peeked out from underneath someone's nails was replaced with white; they thirsted for blood, the bringer of oxygen to the screaming cells. She flexed her fingers trying to allowing the blood to rush passed the block that sat in the middle of her hand. They were long and thin, tan and covered with small scars from cutting herself working on various projects. She looked at fingers that used to play the piano with grace, that were able to tie her shoe laces without having to go slow or button up her shirt within seconds. Now they looked broken and sad, no longer able to do those things. A small dry patch of skin covered her third knuckle on her right hand, the calluses built up around her first two knuckles._

_She brushed her left thumb across them feeling the tendon on her ring finger slid across the bone that sat underneath. Veins bulged and danced through the thin bones that were prominent over the tight skin that stretched over her hand._

_And then there they were._

* * *

Maura looked over, looking into Jane's dark eyes, smiling.

* * *

_Stretching across her hands, the puffiness of them was less than they were a few months ago; when the pain was too much for her, when nothing could fix her. She starved herself, the thought in the back of her mind that if she ate somehow she would be hurt. She deprived herself of going out and having fun afraid that he would burst through the door and drag her back to that basement._

_Jane closed her eyes._

_She shut everyone else out knowing he would get to them. Had stopped herself from smiling at her neighbors not wanting them to think that they can talk to her not wanting them to get hurt along the way. Quit her job not wanting her pain to seep into everyone else, not wanting her pain to go into the victims loved ones, knowing that if they saw, if they just got a glimpse of it, they would shatter under the continuous wait of it. _

_Just like she did._

_Just like she broke._

_Just like how she wanted to make it all stop._

* * *

Jane's eyes studded Maura's eyes.

* * *

_She remembered it all, how her hand had gripped her gun clumsily; the scars stopping them from working properly. The scalpel leaving behind destruction. How they had broke two bones, cut through precious tendons, and sliced through muscle like it was all made out of butter. How she had looked down at the black object in her hand, her mind racing, her stomach grumbling, and her muscles stringy with the lack of substance. She looked down at her naked legs, pathetic excuses really. Her hand and gun laying heavily on them, hurting them. _

_She had closed her eyes taking a breath._

_Like she did now in that office._

_A breath of preparation, a breath of acceptances, a breath of denial all piled into one movement._

_Her chest rising and then falling._

_Jane opened her eyes, her thumb now resting on the scar, looking up into Dr. Englich's soft eyes that held so much promise, understanding and knowledge; relaxing Jane, making her able to lean back into the couch speaking up with a clearer voice this time._

"_I'm here because I need help. I'm completely broken, I was ready to give up, I am ready to give up but… I met someone that's making me want to get through it all, that's helping me get through it all. But I feel awful for putting it all on her, for making her having to deal with this pain that I have. I'm here not only for myself but for her too. I'm here to get better _

_because I want her in my life and I'm so afraid of hurting her." Jane paused thinking of Maura's smiling face, the way her lips felt against her own._

_"I'm here because a man named Charles Hoyt tried to kill me by pinning me to a basement floor with scalpels and I've been having flash backs that I can't seem to get out of and I want to fix that." Dr. Englich smiled softly, noticing the change in Jane._

_"Let's talk then."_

* * *

Jane felt her lips tilt up into a grin as she grabbed Maura's hand that rested on the central dash, both of them turning at the same time to look out the windshield as Maura pressed on the gas as the light turned green.

* * *

**I had such an internal battle over this chapter. At first I didn't want to write the therapist scene because I have no idea how a therapist would go about things... but then I just started writing and this came out.**

**Thank everyone for reading, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**And a personal shout out to the people who wished me well with the things goin' down in my personal life. That really made me happy, Thank you.**

**alright,**

**hope every one had a good weekend.**

**Take care. -FTP**


	20. Chapter 20

**In honor of this being the 20th chapter of Find Me... here... I give you this.**

* * *

Maura unlocked her door prompting Jo to bark at the possible intruders, warning them off.

"So tough are we?" Jane asked, swooping down and picking up the now silent dog, her tail thumping against Jane's arm. Maura smiled, closing the front door and following Jane and Jo into the living room. Maura had insisted that Jo stay over whenever Jane did, Jane always complaining about how she didn't want to leave but had to go home and walk Jo. So the little dog had been there all week. She was finally introduced to Bass today, giving him one sniff before walking away, not caring. Jane set the dog on the floor, looking up as Maura walked by her and into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she looked at the clock on the stove, _just after six._

"Yeah sure, but I'm cooking." The blonde smiled as Jane's hands wrapped around her waist, her rough voice whispering in her ear. "_I love you." _Maura sighed relaxing into Jane's hold, laying her hands on top of the brunettes. Jane rested her lips against Maura's shoulder, feeling the bare skin there, her dress strap thin.

"What are you going to make?" Maura asked, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Jane being so close to her.

"I don't know yet." She slowly straightened, letting go of Maura, peering into the fridge. "Something good I hope," she threw over her shoulder with a smile. Maura smiled lovingly, watching Jane dig through the fridge, brushing past the salad.

"I'm going to go head up and change, maybe take a shower. Will you be ok down here?" Jane leaned over giving her a quick peck, closing the fridge door with her foot, her hands full of things.

"Yeah Maur, go. I'll be fine," she said through a smile. Maura walked out of the kitchen, her heels clicking against the floor. She turned into the hallway right about to head up the stairs stopping. She turned around, leaning around the wall. Jane looked up, a soft smile on her face.

"I love you too."

Jane couldn't help but grin watching Maura walk out of sight again. She looked down at the food she had gotten out, starting to open things. She could hear Maura's soft footsteps above her and then the sound of the shower being turned on. Her mind focused on what she was doing, carefully cutting, not wanting to slice a finger. But as she tossed the some skin from an onion into the trash can her mind slipped out of its controlled frame. Drifting to the therapy session she just got out of.

She let some butter hit the pan with a sizzle. She pushed it around aimlessly, her face blank. She had done it. She had finally gone to a successful therapy session. Dr. Englich was kind and gentle when speaking to her. The way that she hug the pillow and tucked her legs underneath herself when she plopped down in that massive arm chair made it seem she was just there as a friend and not actually at her job.

They didn't talk to much about Hoyt today, skimming over the major details. After Jane and spoken up to about why she was there Dr. Englich had asked about the woman that made Jane want to go there. They talked about Maura for awhile but slowly the focus shifted to her work which then led to the flashbacks.

* * *

"…_and well, after that incident at the high school… I…uh," she cleared her throat, looking away from the doctor who was calmly sitting there. "I knew that I can't just lay this all on Maura. I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to hurt those kids." Her voice cracked as the thought entered her mind._

"_Have you ever actually hurt Maura?" Jane stared down at her hands, resting on her legs. She blinked remembering her first flashback with Maura._

"…_I don't think so. I mean, not physically. But I feel like I did emotionally." Dr. Englich nodded asking softly,_

"_What happened?" Jane recounted the events to her, frowning and rubbing her hands together._

"_Then I wouldn't speak to her for a few weeks. Mostly because I was ashamed about what happened," she mumbled looking back out the window watching the clouds turn in the sky. Dr. Englich sensed Jane was getting uncomfortable with topic so she sat up, glancing at her clock seeing their time was almost up. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her legs looking at Jane._

"_Jane, I want you to try something. I know you told me that you've talked with Maura about your trauma. But has it ever come up with your family?"_

"_Uh…," she thought back to her outburst in the hospital. "Not really no. I mean," she explained. "I did get pretty pissed at them and yelled at my Ma and brother in the ER a few weeks ago…"_

"_Anger is another symptom tied into PTSD. Sometimes if you don't stop it it'll lead to an attack. If you ever feel like you're going to snap I want you to count to ten. I just want you to close your eyes, breathe and count." Jane fiddled with her scar on her right hand nodding her hand._

* * *

Jane dumped the mushrooms and onions she had cut up into the pan with the now melted butter.

* * *

"_So… this counting thing…"_

"_Yes?" Dr. Englich asked, her southern accent dragging out the word._

"_Will it work when I have a flashback?"_

"_Sometimes it might. Each person is different though Jane. When you told me about the flashback in the closet," she paused, watching Jane before going on. "Thinking of Maura seemed to help a lot."_

"_But it didn't get me out of it!" she snapped before swallowing and looking down at the ground._

"_This isn't going to fix itself over night. You'll have to work hard." The brunette sighed heavily running her hand through her curls. There was a soft chime in the background but the doctor didn't move; waiting for Jane to reply._

"_I know," she sighed. Dr. Englich stood up finally, the brunette following suit._

"_Do you feel comfortable with seeing me every Tuesday and Thursday?"_

* * *

She blinked, trying to get herself out of the memories turning back to the caramelizing mushrooms and onions. She went about cooking, not really paying attention to what she was doing just going through the motions.

* * *

Maura toweled her hair as she stepped out of the steaming bathroom, letting her towel fall to the floor she patted naked to her dresser, pulling out yoga pants and one of Jane's many baggy T's that had somehow found their way in with her clothes. She smiled as the felt the soft fabric caress her skin, smelling of Jane. After hanging her towel up on the drying rack she skipped down the stairs barefoot, eager to see what her girlfriend was making. She walked into an empty kitchen though. She slowly walked over to a pan that had mushrooms and onions slowly sizzling in them. Jane had turned the burner on low and had left them there.

"Jane?" Maura called into the empty house.

"Out here," a raspy voice called back. Maura walked down the hall, spotting the back door wide open, cool fall air sweeping in. Maura stopped at the door frame, resting her hand against it, her wet hair making her colder.

"What are you doing out here?" Maura asked. Jane was just standing there, her sock clad feet getting dirty with the dusty patio.

"Just enjoying the evening," Jane said turning back around smiling at Maura. "Mostly waiting for the food to cook, it was taking forever." She walked over to Maura, wrapping her hands around her shoulders as the blonde rested her head against her shoulder, slipping her arms around Jane's waist. The brunette swayed them a little enjoying the feeling of holding Maura.

"Do you think it will really be all right eventually? I'll be better?" Jane asked. Maura continued to sway with Jane, not daring to move, not wanting this moment to end.

"Eventually I think you will Jane. Studies show that eighty percent of people get over there trauma." Jane's chest rumbled with a soft laugh.

"You have studies for everything don't you." Maura smiled, kissing her shoulder, tightening her grip around the lanky woman.

"I believe in you Jane," Maura whispered.

"And you'll stay?" Jane asked back, still feeling that small trickle of doubt whenever she asked Maura this. Maura finally pulled away, a soft smile on her face, looking into dark eyes.

"Jane…"

"It could get worse before it gets better Maur. I just want you to know I'm giving you an out." The blonde took a sharp breath, stopping her movements, stilling her and Jane.

"An out?" Jane gulped at the sound of hurt in her girlfriends voice. "You really think I don't love you enough to stay through this with you? To stay with you no matter what?"

"I… I just don't want to lose you Maur." Jane whispered, the sting of tears attacked her eyes. Maura lifted her hands, cupping each check making Jane look at her.

"Jane," she said sternly. "I will always be here. No matter what happens. I'll stay through every episode," she said this last part softly. "I'll stay with you even though you do leave your clothes on the ground when the basket is just a few steps away." Jane smiled a little a soft sob escaping her chest. "I'm staying because I love you and I will no matter what happens Jane, no matter what." She returned Jane's smile as the brunette sniffed, stepping out of Maura's hold, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too and Maur? Let's go inside, I think dinners burning." The blonde let out a soft "_oh" _remembering that they still needed to eat dinner.

* * *

They were watching a movie after dinner, relaxing after a long day. The blanket was laid on top of them and Maura was snuggled into Jane's side. The tall brunette's legs entangled with Maura's. She hadn't really been paying attention to what movie Jane had picked mostly her mind was focused on Jane's hand that was slowly going up and down her arm, sending chills throughout her body. She turned away from the TV slowly, looking at Jane as she laughed at something that was going on. Maura took her hand out from underneath the blanket, leaning forward grabbing the remote, turning off the TV.

Brown eyes turned, looking at her, a question in them. Maura pushed Jane's legs off of her and moved, sitting on Jane's lap facing her. She felt Jane's long fingers sprawl out over her back as she looked back. She trailed her fingers across Jane's cheek, studying her face. Her thumb lightly going over the cleft in her chin causing Jane's eyes to flutter close. Maura carefully kissed Jane's closed eye lids. They were a light purple, showing the tale tell sign of her nightmares. When she pulled away Jane opened her eyes staring into green ones.

The blonde felt Jane's hands slid underneath the back of her shirt, feeling along her spin. Silently she pulled the shirt up, Maura helping her. She let it drop to the floor behind her, letting out a soft moan as Jane's lips moved along her neck, teeth racking over her collarbone, dulling the pain with her tongue. She let her head fall back as Jane ran her fingers along her back, her mouth sucking on the skin that wasn't covered by dark red fabric. One of her hands un-hooked the bra, slowly pulling each strap down, kissing along Maura's shoulders. She looked up into hazel eyes as she threw the bra over her shoulder not caring where it landed.

Maura moaned threading her hands into Jane's hair as the brunette took one of her nipples into her mouth. She arched her back, her hips rolling. She gasped as Jane stood up; she wrapped her legs around the thin waist as Jane slowly set them down on the ground in the living room. Maura felt the carpet tickle her skin as she was laid on her back. Jane pressed herself in between Maura's spread legs, kissing her on the lips. Maura tried to deepen the kiss when Jane pulled away. She moved Maura's legs out of the way and straddled Maura's waist. A new fire took over Maura's stomach as she watched Jane slowly pull her shirt over her head letting it fall next to them. She pushed the coffee table away from them with one arm, as her other reached behind herself, unclasping her bra.

Jane watched as Maura's eyes traveled over her exposed torso, slowly roaming upwards until her eyes locked with Jane's. The brunette leaned forward, resting her forehead against the blonds, her hands grabbing Maura's wrists and pinning them above her head, finally Jane spoke,

"_This ok?"_ she whispered into Maura's ear, tightening her hold by a fraction on the blond's wrist. She held onto them with one hand, her left traveling down, grasping one of Maura's breasts.

"_Yes…"_ Maura breathed out feeling Jane kiss along her jaw, their lips meeting finally. The kiss was soft and different than any other kiss they've shared. Instead of being full of question, hesitation, and confusion; this one was full of answers, promises, and the deepest kind of love.

Maura felt Jane's hand loosen around her wrists, the brunette getting lost in the kiss. Without hesitation she flipped them, Jane gasping at the sudden movement, only to moan deeply into Maura's lips again as the blonde rolled her hips. Maura lost herself in Jane's lips, her hand trailing down the brunettes body, stopping when she met clothing.

"_These have to go,"_ she whispered making the woman under her shutter. Quickly Maura grabbed Jane's shorts and pulled them off, they landed somewhere under the coffee table followed by black underwear and her own yoga pants, which she quickly slid out of, Jane's eyes racking over her exposed body. Maura slowly kissed up the inside of Jane's thigh, sliding her hand over soft skin before finding Jane's breast. But as she got closer to Jane's core she moved, kissing on top of her thigh, hip, stomach, breasts until she was face to face with Jane again, looking down at her.

Raven curls were sprawled out around her, her lips were parted; her heavy breathes making them chapped slightly and her eyes. They were so dark, almost black as she looked up at Maura.

"_I love you," _the blonde said leaning in kissing smiling lips. Jane was about to speak when she gasped, closing her eyes as one of Maura's digits entered her. The blonde was slow, Jane finding her lips again, kissing her as Maura's hips matched her finger that was moving in and out of her, causing chills of pleasure to run up her spine. Jane's hands gripped her back, pulling Maura's torso flush against hers as Maura moved her hips.

They kissed deeply, Jane breaking away, her eyes hooded, her left hand traveling down Maura's back, her right getting tangled with honey hair.

"_I love you too,_" she rasped kissing Maura again. She felt Jane's hand go between their stomachs, then finding Maura's core. She moaned deeply into Jane's mouth, changing the way her hips moved, riding Jane's hand. Soon both of their breathing was getting labored, there thrust's getting faster. Maura moaned, burying her face in Jane's neck as her orgasm hit her. She stilled her hips, her muscles freezing up, and her mind going blank as pleasure traveled throughout her body. However she kept her hand moving and not a second later she felt the sting of Jane's hand on her back, her nails digging into soft skin.

Maura fell onto the floor besides Jane, breathing heavily, Jane mirroring her. Her brow was sweaty, her hair sticking to her skin as she placed her hand on her forehead, trying to calm down.

She pushed herself up with her elbow looking down at the naked woman who had her eyes closed, stuck in a daze of bliss. Jane leaned over, grabbing the blanket off of the couch and pulled it over them, feeling sleepiness wash over herself. They both laid there. After a few minutes they started talking about nothing really, they were at a point where they didn't care what they talked about they just wanted to be with each other. Soon however, the whispers slowly stopped and were replaced with deep even breaths as they fell asleep on the living room floor, tangled up with each other.

* * *

The doorbell ringing is what woke them. Maura held on tighter to Jane willing the person to go away. But they didn't they rang again. Maura opened her eyes; the living room was dark, cool air making her shiver. She slowly sat up; Jane's deep voice followed her,

"_Who would be here at this hour?"_ Maura looked over at the clock on the stove red numbers shined back at her, 3:45 A.M.

"It may be an emergency." Maura said, attempting to find her clothes in the dim lighting. Jane handed her her shirt after she slipped on her yoga pants.

"I'll be right back," she said giving Jane a kiss as the brunette laid back down, covering herself with the blanket. She listened as Maura softly padded over to the door, pausing to look out the window. She heard the sound of the lock being undone followed by the whoosh of the door opening. But what made her bolt upright, a shiver running down her spine was what Maura said next,

"Father?!"

* * *

**oooooh! cliff hanger!**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading. If it wasn't for you I high doubt that this story would have kept going.**

**And a personal shout out to imtakingoverthisshipjanet and yo-doctor-death for helping keep this story going!**

**Thank you.**

**Take Care. -FTP**


	21. Chapter 21

Jane whole body froze. _Did Maura say what I thought she just said?_ As if Maura knew Jane needed to hear it again her voice floated through to the living room,

"Father, what are you doing here?" She gave a shocked laugh. Jane did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the blanket around herself, making sure to grab her clothes as an afterthought and dashed to the kitchen, crouching behind the island, her things clutched to her chest. She felt childish but she didn't want the first time meeting Maura's father to be completely naked. A man's voice answered the blonde standing at the door way.

"Maura, sweetheart, I know we were going to meet up for dinner later on in the week…" he trailed off Maura picking up on what he was silently asking. She hesitated for half a second before asking him to come in. Jane peered around the island, the darkness cloaking her. Maura's father was tall, he had dark hair that was graying at his temples and the five o'clock shadow told Jane that Richard Isles has been up for awhile. Maura closed the door behind her father, luckily for Jane he turned his back on her and faced Maura. With a wild dash, she ran through the propped open kitchen door and took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Maura bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from bursting out laughing spotting Jane bolt up the stairs, the couch blanket trailing behind her. She felt like a teenager almost getting caught.

"Please, Dad, come sit down." She walked into the living room, holding her breathe as she flicked on the lights. Thank god they had the sense to get rid of the dishes before they sat down to watch the movie, but the table was still pushed too far away from the couch, she hoped her father wouldn't notice. "Can I get you anything?"

"No Maura, that's perfectly alright. It may not seem like it but there's a reason for my sudden appearance." Maura nodded, taking a seat next to the tall man.

"I thought you were flying in on Wednesday?"

"I was yes, but…" Maura's eyebrows knitted together, this wasn't like her father at all, dropping sentences. He had always been collected and when he spoke it was often after he sat there thinking about what he was going to say first.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She couldn't stop the feeling that was eating away at her.

"It's Constance." Maura's stomach dropped, she felt fear trickle down her spin.

* * *

Jane slowly closed Maura's bedroom door behind her, trying not to make any noise. She let the blanket drop to the floor and quickly put on her clothes, stopping the cold room from taking her body heat. _Why is Maura's father here? And why so early in the morning?_ Jane wondered. She bent down grabbing the blanket, folding it absent mindedly and draping it over the bottom of the bed's frame. She glanced at the alarm clock, a soft smile on her lips. There sat a photo of Maura and Jane. Maura had insisted on taking the photo but Jane was the one that put it on a frame and placed it there, much to Maura's delight.

She picked it up, turning on the bedside light, and sat on the edge of the bed looking at it. Jane's mouth was wide open in laughter her eyes closed, while Maura was grinning and looking at her. The blonde just wanted a photo of them smiling but Jane had said something sarcastic which made Maura retaliate in her own awkward way, making Jane burst out laughing. The photo warmed her heart and she carefully placed it back down on the table. She swung her legs around and leaned her back against the head board and grabbed the book she had been reading whenever she came over, needing to pass the time.

Her mind wondered however each time she had tried to focus on the page. Her mind went back to what Maura's father had looked liked. Maura had told Jane that the black haired woman in the photos next to her was her mother, Constance. So naturally Jane thought Maura's father would be blond, but his hair was dark, if not darker than Constance's. _Does Maura dye her hair?_ Jane asked herself. _No, Maura is a natural blonde. _She smirked.

Suddenly there came a loud cry from downstairs, not caring that Maura's father was downstairs Jane bolted out of the bedroom.

* * *

Maura had her head in her hands, Maura's father resting a hand on his daughters back.

"Maura?" Jane asked as she stepped into the living room, ignoring the man's intense stare as he took in Jane's appearance. The blonde sat up, whipping at her eyes, Jane shot him a glare just begging him to confess to making Maura upset. "Are you alright Maura?" Jane asked taking a step closer to the two people sitting on the couch. The protectiveness Maura felt coming off of Jane in waves made her chest fill with warmth. Maura stood up resting a hand on Jane's shoulder calming her instantly.

"I'm… better Jane." Maura's father stood up too, looking at Jane. The dark man was only a few inches taller than Jane herself but he didn't use his height as a threat, in fact he stood softly as if he knew his height could intimidate people. Maura cleared her throat, the brunette noticed just a second of her hesitation.

"Dad, this is Jane Rizzoli. Jane this is my father Doctor Richard Isles." Jane stuck out her right hand, grasping his firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane." His voice was deep but comforting.

"Likewise Dr. Isles," she said dropping his hand. She placed her hand on the small of Maura's back looking down at her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, I'll leave you and your father alone." Before Maura could say anything Richard spoke up.

"Actually, Jane I was just leaving. I hope to see you soon Maura, I'll call you when all the preparations are in order." Maura stepped out of Jane's grasp and into her fathers, kissing him softly on his cheek before hugging him back. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jane and hope to see you again." They shook hands again before he escorted himself out, in a hurry. Jane watched him leave confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked turning back to face Maura. The blonde was standing there tears sliding down her face, shaking. "Maura?" Jane asked softly, grabbing the smaller woman and pulling her into her grasp, holding her tight against herself, offering Maura her strength. Maura rested her face in the crook of her neck, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

"Maur, what's wrong?" They stood there in the living room in silence for a few minutes more before she heard Maura's soft voice, her breathe against Jane's neck send shivers down her spine.

"My mother has cancer." Jane was not expecting that. She pushed on Maura a little bit, trying to navigate them to the couch but the small woman held on tighter, needing Jane's comfort.

"I'm so sorry Maura."

"My father was supposed to fly in on Wednesday but business called him in earlier and just an hour ago he got a call from my Mother. She got back from the doctor's office… Jane…" She finally pulled back, looking into dark eyes. "She has stage three Melanoma." Jane didn't need to be a doctor to understand how bad that was.

"Oh Maur…" The blonde stepped out of Jane's grasp wiping the tears off of her face and sat down on the cough heavily. The brunette sat softly next to the science teacher placing her hand on her back, rubbing soft circles. She moved her hand up, massaging Maura's neck, threading her fingers into her hair. The blonde dropped her head, sighing and leaning into Jane. Maura cleared her throat, finally looking up at Jane again.

"I… I need to leave and see her," she said, her voice breaking. Fear consumed Jane's body, making her feel cold. She swallowed thickly; speaking her voice was raspier than usual.

"I think that's a good idea. When is your flight?" Jane asked, trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"My father has already left to get everything in order for us."

"Oh, so you're leaving today then?" Maura looked up, cupping Jane's cheek.

"Yes," Maura tilted her head, catching her girlfriends' eye. "It'll only be for two weeks Jane and I'll call every day." Jane felt horrible for acting like this; _Maura's mother had cancer for crying out loud_. But she couldn't stop the sadness and fear that consumed her body.

"Promise?" she whispered, leaning her head into Maura's hand. Maura kissed her forehead.

"I promise." The brunette stood up suddenly, pulling Maura up with her.

"Well then I'll help you pack."

* * *

Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura's waist, burying her face in her neck, Maura holding on just as tightly. Richard stood at the edge of the walk, talking softly with his personal driver waiting for his daughter. Pre-dawn light casting long shadows. Maura was the first to pull away, looking up at Jane.

"I call you as soon as I can." Jane smiled, even with her mother being sick and having to fly to the other side of the world, Maura always wanted to reassure Jane.

"OK." The blonde stood up on her tip toes, kissing Jane quickly. Giving her one finale hug she said.

"I'll see you soon." Jane stood in the entry way, leaning against the doorframe and watched her get into the car with her father. With a heavy heart she waved back at Maura and watched the black car drive off. She stayed there for a few more minutes, listening to her home town wake up before walking back inside and closing the door behind herself.

The front door echoed around the empty house. Without Maura there it felt weird. She still felt the warmth of it though, the promise of safety from it. Jo Friday walked up to her, whining softly.

"I know girl." She bent down at picked up the small dog and slipped on her shoes. Making sure she had everything Jane left Maura's house and headed over to her own apartment, wanting to escape the emptiness of the blonde's home.

* * *

Jane was in her living room watching a game when her phone buzzed from the kitchen counter. Watching the TV screen she walked over to it and grabbed it finally looking down at the screen.

_We just landed. We just got off the plane. I love you and already miss you. _Jane sighed as she read the text from Maura. She inhaled deeply writing back,

_I love you too. Hope to see you soon. _She sat down on the couch heavily, turning her attention back to the game when her phone buzzed again.

_I'll call you when I can Jane; we're just leaving to go to the estate. _

_Be safe._ Maura didn't write back, busy no doubt with everything. To distract herself she turned off the TV and put on her running clothes. The wind was bitter in early September. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she started to run, her blood pumping through her veins making her warm. She put in her headphones, grimacing slightly. She normally didn't run with headphones but she just wanted her mind to go blank.

She felt her feet pound against the hard ground. The path was mostly empty, but a few people ran along it, or walked taking their time. A few feet in front of her was a blonde woman, she was pushing a stroller and as Jane ran past her she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, the woman smiled at her as the toddler waved its hand saying an excited hello at Jane. She shook her head getting back to her normal pace.

Jane closed her eyes taking a deep breath of the sharp air, the songs changing into one another. Her lips turned up into a smile as an elderly couple walked towards her. The small woman had her thick grey hair pulled up into a sloppy bun, her arm looped through a the man's arm that walked next to her, his lips moving as he talked to her. She laughed at whatever he said, gripping his arm tighter, and her blue eyes twinkling.

When the songs switched again that's when she heard it, a scream. She ripped out the ear buds listening, her head whipping around. There came another shout this one deeper and that's when she spotted it. In the vast lawn, dotted with trees showed three teenagers, a tall boy had his hand around a girl's upper arm who was clearly trying to get away from them. He slapped her hard across the face making her call out again. A scrawny brown haired boy took a swing at the other teen, who let go of the girl and quickly retaliated.

Jane's leg muscles quickly launched her across the grass, keeping up with the demand for speed. The taller boy didn't see Jane so when she crashed into him they both fell into a heap of limbs. The wrestled for dominance. Finally she had me face down in the dirt, her knee resting against in between his shoulder blades, and his arm pinned there making him grimace.

"Get off of me you bitch!" He yelled into the dirt. Jane ignored him looking up at the other two teens, wide eyed. The girl was cradling her face, her lip split and bleeding.

"Do you want to press charges?" Jane rasped.

"Oh shit you're a cop?!" The boy started to squirm harder underneath her, she tightened her grip. Jane looked back up at the girl who quickly nodded her head. Slipping her phone out of her pocket she speeds dialed Frankie.

"_Jane, what's up?" _

"Are you on duty?" she asked, pressing harder against the teen's broad back, stopping him from getting away.

"_Yeah… why?"_ She quickly told him what happened and where she was at. She kept him there, telling the other two that they would have to stay also and give their statement as to what happened. They waited ten minutes before Frankie ran over with is partner, who quickly cuffed the teen dragging him to their squad car. Jane's brother clapped her on the back asking,

"How come I'm always dragging you out of situations like this?" She laughed saying that she was going to head home and let him do his job.

"Okay, I'll call you later then." With a quick wave she jogged away, but a someone yelling wait made her turn around. She wasn't anticipating a small body being slammed into her, their arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She stumbled a little, before gaining her footing.

"Thank you," came a mumbled voice, before she had time to say anything the girl let go of her and ran back to where Frankie and the brown haired boy were standing. She clenched her jaw, a ache starting in her heart. That's why she had become a police officer in the first place, she wanted to help people.

* * *

"_Jane, you're still helping people, just in a different way now."_ Maura's soft voice filtered through the ear piece of her phone as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Before Jane could ask her anything Maura had asked how her day was.

"Yeah… I guess so." She ran her hand over her bed sheet, enjoying the cool feeling of it. "Enough about me, how is everything there?" She heard Maura sigh and there was background noise.

"_Mother of course was beside herself when my Father came back and I was with him. She had apparently wanted to wait on telling me. But she was still happy to see me. She was supposed to come down a few months from now and open a gallery but she's not sure if she can now that she has…."_

"Cancer." Jane finished softly.

"_Despite the circumstances of her being sick, I'm happy that I get to see her though. Oh, hold on Jane,"_ Maura said. Jane's eyes widened as she heard Maura's next words. "_Je vous remercie et vous avez du sucre?"_ a man's voice answered her in French also before Maura spoke English again. "_Sorry about that Jane._"

"Holy shit-"

"_Language."_ Jane ignored her, her voice deepening.

"That has got to be the sexiest thing ever." Maura's high laugh came through the speaker.

"_Me speaking French?"_

"Yesss," Jane moaned out, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"_J'aime le son de vous gémir plus."_

"Maura," Jane sighed. The blonde laughed again on the other line the same male voice spoke to her. "What time is it there?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"_Merci. Oh, it's one in her morning. I couldn't sleep so I'm at a twenty-four hour café having some tea."_

"Maura, you need to sleep. I mean, you've been up since three, not to mention that we didn't get very much sleep last night." She couldn't help as her voice got deeper.

"_Hmmm, that is true." _Maura said softly before sighing. "_My mind is racing a mile a minute. I wasn't always close with Mother, but our relationship got better over the years. I'm so scared now that my time with her will get cut short."_

"Why don't you stay longer then Maur?"

"_I can't. Not because of my job but I don't think I emotionally can. My Mom has always been so strong, always so collected that I'm scared if I see her going through chemo that my image of her will change."_

"I get that." Jane had always hated it when people at the force saw her hurt; she believed that if they saw her hurt they'll think her weak.

"_I just have this feeling that something's going to happen though."_ Maura sounded like she was the brink of tears.

"Hey, hey," Jane said softly. "You told me yourself that your Mom's strong. She'll pull through Maur."

"_You're right. Let's talk about something else though. I don't want to have a break down in a café."_ Jane chuckled changing the subject for her.

* * *

Maura rubbed her face as she set down her cell phone on the bedside table. Jane had talked to her for over an hour, helping distract her. But her girlfriend has told her that she needed to try and get some sleep. Maura was reluctant to hang up, already missing Jane's raspy voice. She slipped underneath the covers, pulling them up to her chest, blocking out the cold of the morning air. She rolled over onto her side closing her eyes willing herself to fall asleep.

Someone knocking softly on the bedroom door woke her. Her arms were clutched around a pillow; she had tossed and turned all night, having grown accustomed to Jane's long arms around her. She sat up, rubbing eyes. She cleared her throat before telling the person outside the door to come in. Richard Isles walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Morning sweetheart," he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She smiled tiredly at him.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eleven, your mother and I wanted to let you sleep in, we heard you get in late last night."

"I couldn't sleep." _I hope Jane slept better than I did._

"Why didn't you bring Jane along with you?" her father suddenly blurted out. Maura was taken aback by her father's abruptness.

"I uh… I-" Maura stammered, her father cutting her off.

"Please, Maura. You don't think your Mother and I would like to get to know your girlfriend better?" Her jaw dropped. "Oh please, I saw how she protected you." Maura looked down at her hands, feeling like a child.

"I didn't want to tell you because how you reacted when I came out to you all those years ago." Richard shook his head, grabbing Maura's hands.

"Darling, I don't care who you love. Yes your mother and I were both rather shocked and we may have reacted badly by giving you a lecture." He swallowed, pained by his actions. "But we both love you and we both want to get to know the person you love, no matter their gender sweat heart." Maura smiled, feeling acceptance wash over her.

* * *

"Ma!" Jane shouted as she walked into her mother's house.

"I'm in the kitchen Jane!" her mother's voice called back. Jane kicked the door closed behind her, holding pots and pans in her arms, finally returning them to their rightful owner. She walked down the hall to the swing door that lead into the kitchen, not going through the living room. She pushed the door open with her back, turning just as her mother placed something into the oven.

"Hi sweaty." Jane kissed Angela on the check before setting the pans down. "Look at that, they're finally home." She laughed as Jane rolled her eyes, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. Angela stared at her oldest as she leaned against the counter, taking a long drink.

"What?" she asked, looking at the older woman.

"Are you and Maura in a fight again? What did you do this time Jane Clementine Rizzoli?!" Angela swiped Jane's arm with her hand towel.

"Ow!" Jane snapped, jumping out of the reach of her mother, who looked like she was going to hit her again. "What makes you think that we're in a fight and it's my fault?" She rubbed her arm, feigning hurt.

"How come she's not here for Rizzoli dinner?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"She's in France Ma."

"What?" Jane couldn't help but laugh at her mother's expression.

"Maura had to go home, there was a family emergency.

"I didn't know Maura was French."

"She's not, that's just were her family is living."

"Is everything ok?" Angela asked, worried.

"I hope so," Jane answered cryptically. The tall brunette stood there, sipping her beer as Angela started to cut food up.

"Oh, Jane. Don't get mad," Jane snapped her head around, her eyes narrowing. "But there's someone in the living room waiting for you."

"Why would I get mad….." Jane trailed off as she opened the swinging doors and saw who was sitting there. They quickly jumped to their feet, buttoning their jacket around their round belly.

"Korsak…what are you doing here?" Jane asked, the grip on her beer bottle tightening, fear eating at her stomach.

"I invited him; it's been to long since he's been to a family dinner." Angela said, stepping out and next to her daughter. Jane closed her eyes for a second before deciding. She walked up to Korsak and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's been to long Vince."

* * *

**I'm sorry this took me so long. Something is going on with my finger and it's hurting me to write. So I think I'm going to take a few day break from writing I hope that'll make it feel better.**

**The break shouldn't be to long hopefully.**

**I'm sorry again you guys.**

**thank you for reading and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Please,**

**Take care. - FTP**


	22. Chapter 22

Angela watch as her daughter hugged her former partner. She smiled, walking back into the kitchen giving them their privacy.

"It's nice to see you more calm," Korsak joked. Jane chuckled remembering their last encounter.

"Can you blame me?" Korsak sat down on the couch heavily, Jane taking seat in the arm chair, opposite of him. He sighed,

"I should have told you Jane." She waved her hand, dismissing his apology.

"There was no way you could have and I over reacted." She set down the beer bottle on the table, the coldness of it making her hands hurt. Korsak's meaty hands wrapped around her wrist, getting her attention, she looked up into his eyes, and they held so much pain that was just barley staying under control. He slowly grasped her hands pulling them toward him. Jane's spine was ramrod straight as Korsak held her hands looking at the puffy scars on the backs of them. She didn't dare move, he needed this moment, and he needed to see them for himself.

"I should have listened to you."

"That doesn't matter…" He looked up at her.

"Like hell it does!" he practically yelled, Jane just raised her eyebrows allowing him to let it all off of his chest. "You had a hunch about Hoyt; you saw the connections that I didn't." He shook his head looking back down at her hands; she resisted the urge to pull them away.

"I was a rooky detective; I wouldn't even have listened to myself if I was in your position."

"I should have listened to you…" he said softer this time. She gripped his hands, squeezing them until she knew it was starting to hurt him.

"The only thing that matters," her voice was deeper than normal with emotion. "Is that you saved my life. You shot that son of a bitch and you saved my life.

"Then why Jane, why did you leave?" She slipped her hands out of his, uncomfortable with that the touch had gone on for so long.

"Because," she took a swing of her beer, giving her time to build up the courage to actually talk about her feelings. "You saw me… so… so broken. How could you ever work with me again after seeing me like that?" She shuttered at the thought of him seeing her crying strangled screams coming out of her as the EMT's pulled out the scalpels. "How could you think I'd have your back after you saw me like that?"

"Is that what you think? That I don't trust you because I saw you hurt?" She looked away, shame washing over her. "Damn it Jane!" Korsak yelled, standing up, rubbing his hand over his tired face. "How the hell could you think that?!" his outburst made anger start to spread from her chest. She closed her eyes, feeling herself grow more and more on edge, resting her face in her hands she silently started to count to herself, willing the anger to go away. She heard Korsak sit down again, talking softer. "No matter what Jane, you're a damn good Detective, and me seeing you like that… when you were in that basement it didn't change the amount of trust and respect that I held for you. But when you walked away," he shook his head.

"I walked away because I couldn't handle the looks of pity. I walked away because I couldn't handle the look that you kept throwing at me, like I was going to break any second."

"Jane, Hoyt almost killed you, how else was I supposed to look at you?!"

"Like I was just the same person that I always was Vince. I didn't need reminders as to what happened to me in that fucking basement." Jane said sternly, rubbing her hands not looking at Korsak. "You don't think I wanted to stay at BPD?! That was my whole life; I worked so fucking hard to get to the position of Homicide Detective, fighting every guy that I passed?" Jane said, her voice was horse, deadly. "But every fucking day I saw how you looked at me, how even Crowe looked at me with sympathy.

The whole precinct knew what Hoyt did to his victims. Every day I walked into that fucking building, people looked at me, thinking that he raped me, thinking that you weren't there in time to stop any of it." Jane stood up, shaking her head. "_I didn't need that in my life Vince_," her voice was barley a whisper. She was looking off to the side her eyes glazing over. The sound of the kitchen door swinging open broke some of the tension in the room.

"I'm going for a walk." Jane huffed, stepping around the living room table, grabbing her jacket on the way out into the dark night. Frankie was just walking up, almost bumping into his sister.

"Hey Jane."

"Hey Frankie," she said, stepping around him.

"You alright Janie?" She smiled at his worry.

"Yeah, I just need to go for a walk, cool down." Her fingers fiddled with the cool plastic of her cell phone, the only person that seemed to understand her was thousands of miles away. She sighed, letting the cool night calm her anger.

* * *

Angela was just about to send Frankie out to search for his sister when the front door opened, reviling a wind tossed Jane. She slipped off her jacket and came to sit down at the dining room table, the food making her stomach growl.

"Where have you been young lady?!" Angela asked. Frankie glanced at her, Korsak looking at her also. Jane ignored her mother instead looking at the older man.

"I'm sorry Vince…" He shook his head at her.

"I get it Jane. I didn't before but now I'm starting too." She sighed, digging into her food making Angela yell, smacking her hand.

"Ow what Ma!" She was starving.

"We haven't said grace yet."

* * *

Dinner started out awkward, no one really knowing what to say. Soon however everyone was laughing, relaxing back into how things used to be, Frankie telling stories only for Jane to add in when he got some details wrong, Korsak catching up on what was going on with Jane,

"Yeah the kids are great. I mean there are a few that are trouble makers but I think I've scared them straight." Angela chuckled at her daughter. Frankie finally seemed to notice the empty chair next to Jane.

"Hey Janie, where's Maura?" He liked the blonde; she was nice and put him at ease. Korsak raised his eyebrows.

"Maura?" he asked. Jane fiddled with her fork.

"Maura Isles. She's the science teacher at Smith," she paused for a second thinking. "And my girlfriend." Korsak looked up at her sharply. She opened her mouth to say something stern when he spoke.

"The one time I'm here and she's not?!" He groaned loudly, upset. Jane laughed at the man, ripping a roll in half answering Frankie's question.

"She's in France her family had an emergency. She said that she'll be coming back in two weeks."

"I better meet her," Korsak demanded.

"Don't worry old man you will." She smiled at him as he scoffed mumbling under his breath.

"_Old man._"

"Is her family OK Jane?" Frankie asked, Angela looked at her daughter wanting more information also.

"Yeah, it's just her Mom. But it's not really my place." Jane spoke quickly, wanting to change the subject, respecting Maura's privacy. Angela sensed this from the brunette saying.

"Well, tell her that we send our best." Frankie nodded his head in agreement, his mouth full. Everyone was pretty much done eating so everyone stood up, clearing the table and helping Angela with the left over's all of them disappearing to different houses.

"Hold on Korsak, I'll walk you out." She dried her hands falling into step with her old partner. They stopped outside of his car, Jane finally speaking up.

"Look Korsak, I'm sorry I never… Talked to you about any of this."

"It's OK Jane." He shuffled his feet a little.

"Alright." He pulled her into a hug.

"Keep in touch Jane."

"I will. How about we go out for beers sometime this week? Give us a chance to actually catch up."

"I can't, not this week. I caught a pretty bad case."

"Oh yeah? What's it about?" Jane pressed her mind turning. Korsak chuckled.

"You know I can't tell you that Jane. Why don't you read some mystery books or something." Jane laughed.

"Trust me I've read so many." Korsak shared her laughed.

"I'll call you when I can though."

"OK, I'll hold you too that." She smiled at him as he got into his car, waving as he drove away. Her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. Fiddling around for it she pulled it seeing a text from Maura.

_Sorry I didn't call you today, I was very busy._ Jane rolled her eyes at her girlfriend looking down at her watch.

_**It's OK Maur I kept you up pretty late last night. And what are you doing up?**_ She yawned herself, thinking about the cold bed that waited her. She had hardly slept last night, missing Maura's smooth body against her own. She slipped the phone back into her pocket, walking back into her mother's house. She could hear Frankie saying goodbye.

_I can't really sleep. I miss you._ Before Jane could send a message back she got another one. _Sorry I should let you sleep, it's a school night._

_**Actually I'm about to leave Ma's house. **_

"Quite sexting your girlfriend and give me a hug goodbye," Frankie teased, Jane rolling her eyes, threw her arms around him.

"Oh yeah, we're having a real sexy conversation," she added sarcastically. Frankie laughed saying one last goodbye before heading out. "Let me help you with the dishes Ma," Jane said, heading towards the kitchen, but Angela thrusted a Tupperware container into her arms.

"I don't think so. Go home, you have to work tomorrow." Jane kissed her mother on the cheek heading out the door, warm food in her hands.

_Drive safe._

_**I always do. Go to sleep Maura, I can practically see you drifting off : ). I love you and miss you. Call when you can?**_

_You caught me. I can't wait to sleep next to you again and I will. I love you too. Good night._

Jane smiled at Maura's last text, slipping into her car she drove home. Hopefully Jo had slept in her bed so it would be a little warm when she got there.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of sleep. She had tossed and turned all night, her body missing the warmth of the other it grew accustomed too. Groggily, she reached her hand out, smacking the nightstand, until she felt her phone. Answering the call she said,

"Homph?" She licked her lips, rolling over so her face wasn't pressed into the pillow and said again, "Hello?" She was answered with a high laugh.

"Did I wake you?" Maura asked. Jane smiled at the blondes' voice and glanced at the clock with tired eyes.

"My alarm's going to go off in a few minutes. I'd rather be woken up by you then the weather report though," Jane rasped her voice deep with sleep. She clicked off her alarm and rolled over, resting her head on her bent arm, closing her eyes, balancing the phone on her face.

"I wish I were there right now…," Maura said.

"Hmmm, me too," she deepened her voice making Maura groan. "How was your day?" Jane asked, wanting to change the subject trying to calm the arousal that spread through her body. Maura filled in Jane on what she did, it wasn't anything unusual just some shopping and site seeing with her Mother and Father. Jane listened to her speak as she got up and got dressed. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when Maura said through the speaker phone.

"Jane I have to go, Mother wants to go take a walk with me." Jane spit, rinsing out her toothbrush while grabbing the phone, putting it to her ear.

"OK Maur." She flicked off the light in the bathroom, sitting heavily on the bed. "I should probably leave too; my class is going to start soon." They both were silent, not wanting to hang up just yet.

"Jane…?" Maura asked softly.

"Yeah?" she replied just as soft.

"I love you and I can't wait to see you." She smiled, wishing she could hold the blonde right now.

"I love you too and we'll see each other soon enough." They said their goodbyes, Jane slipping on her shoes and heading out.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Frost!" Jane called from across the commons; she waved her hand over her head gaining the man's attention. He smiled at her as she weaved her way through the mass of students all eating.

"Hey Jane, how was your weekend?" She shrugged as they fell into step with each other.

"It was alright, nothing too big." They sat down at a table each pulling food out falling into comfortable conversation.

"Hey I'm thinking of going out for some beers on Wednesday with my brother you want to come?" she causally asked, biting into her sandwich.

"Sure I'm down. I have to run it by the fiancée though." Jane smiled, remembering that Frost had a significant other.

"How did you two meet anyways?" Frost launched into a story that made Jane laugh at his awkwardness and groan when he talked about the embarrassing morning after.

"How was I supposed to know her grandmother was coming over for breakfast that day and apparently she didn't either." Jane chuckled some more, picturing a shocked old lady who spotted a naked Frost running down the hall.

"I hope you've smoothed things over with her?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jane took a sip of her drink when her phone buzzed.

_I'm going to bed early tonight. Just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I love you._ Jane smiled at the text from Maura.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Jane." Jane smiled at Dr. Englich, taking a seat on the red couch as the woman hopped on top of the arm chair, tucking her legs under herself and grasping the yellow pillow. "How have you been since the last time we spoke?" her petite hands played with the loose edges of the pillow.

"I've been alright," she shrugged. "Besides the usual nightmares I haven't had an episode."

"Does Maura help you when you have nightmares?" she asked, shifting getting comfortable.

"She left for France on Saturday… so no. But she did before, talked me out of them," she offered up.

"What do you do now that she's not around?" _Wow she's really getting into it._ Jane thought.

"Nothing really, just sort of lay awake, resisting the urge to call her." Dr. Englich smiled softly.

"What do you dream about Jane?" The brunette swallowed her throat suddenly dry.

_She had no idea where she was, a dark room of some sort. She was freezing, when she looked down at herself she noticed her PJ's were soaked with something, so was her hair as it stuck against her neck. She slowly got to her feet looking around, the walls made out of concrete, looking grim in the dark lighting that streamed through a tiny window at the top of the cubed room. There was a drip-drip noise as water slowly leaked through a crack in the ceiling._

"Oh this and that…" Jane deflected.

'_Hello?' she called out, her voice bouncing back to her. There was a wooden door that sat at the farthest wall. She walked over to it, her feet making a slapping noise as they hit the wet concrete. She placed her hand against the wood. It was swollen with absorbing water. With a gently push from Jane, it fell over, slapping loudly against the ground, water oozing out of the sodden wood. A long hallway stood before her. She stepped around the door, a wind chilling her even more._

_As she walked down the hallway the lights flickered and went out, sending where she had just come from into darkness. She focused on the path in front of her, not wanting the fear of darkness to take over her mind. She just placed one foot in front of the other._

"Mostly places I've never been before," Jane elaborated when the doctor gave her a look.

_She came across a large metal door, it was rusted, sections of it falling off in flakes. It towered over her, ending just inches before it hit the tall ceiling. Carefully she pushed against it not wanting to cut herself, but it didn't budge. Pressing her whole weight against it the door gave a loud groan as it started to open reluctantly. As it opened light pooled in casting away the darkness. Breathing heavily Jane slipped through the small opening she had managed to get out of the door._

_She was standing on gravel, the rocks digging into her feet. Yellow grass spanned out, before it reached a forest that was dark holding secrets. A murder of crows sat on the lawn, some flocking around something that laid on the grass, fighting each other over it. Jane gulped, looking at the black birds before glancing at the forest again. A man stood there, his face masked. She took a step forward trying to get a better look at him. He held his thumb and pointer finger in a shape of a gun and pointed it at her, bending his thumb before turning and heading into the forest, disappearing out of her sight._

"Jane? Jane can you hear me?" Dr. Englich asked, worried at the brunettes blank stare.

_She stepped forward the crows cackling at her before angrily flying away in unison, reviling what they had been fighting over._

'_No no no no,' she ran forward, the grass slick against her bare feet, dropping to her knees next to the body. 'No Maura, no…'_

Jane flicked her hand wiping away a stray tear, finally coming out of her dream flashback.

"I dream about Maura dying."

"Why?" Dr. Englich pushed; her panic dying down as Jane finally answered her. The brunette shrugged, sniffling and turning her gaze out the window. "Is it because you're afraid that if Maura leaves you, you won't be able to deal with your emotional breaks?"

Jane rubbed her hands together.

"Yes," she breathed.

"How long is Maura going to be in France Jane?"

"Two weeks…"

"Have you called when you wake from these dreams?"

"No, I sort of just have been dealing with them."

"And by dealing with them do you mean pushing yourself until you're so tired that you fall asleep standing up?" Jane grimaced, thinking about last night, how she had gotten home after work and stayed up watching movies until her eyes stung from the lack of sleep.

"Pretty much yeah."

"And by doing this do you succeed in not dreaming?" Dr. Englich asked concern laced in her voice. Jane sighed heavily,

"No." No matter how hard she tried they always somehow managed to catch up with her, to rid her of the sleep she needed.

"Jane." The Brunette looked up. "I want you to go to sleep at normal hours tonight," she raised her eyebrow stopping Jane's protest. "If a nightmare wakes you I want you to do something."

"What, count?" Jane was deflecting, not wanting to talk anymore about her nightmares. Dr. Englich ignored the remark.

"I want you to focus on what's real and what's not real." Jane scoffed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to make a list. As simple as 'my clock is real but that place I was in isn't'"

"It's as simple as that?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"It's as simple as that." Dr. Englich answered.

* * *

Jane sighed happily as she pushed open the door to the bar, Frankie right behind her.

"So Frost is meeting us here?" he asked as they walked through the dimly lit room. Jane jerked as someone yelled from behind the counter.

"Jane Rizzoli! I'll be damned!" The owner of The Dirty Robber had a huge grin on his face as he spotted the dark haired women. At his shout people turned their heads spotting Jane also. Cops grinned as they saw her, shouting welcomes and cat calls making her smile, waving to them. Frankie and her walked over to a booth she hadn't sat in for so long, sliding onto the leather she sighed again.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a female came up to table, Jane looked up at her, smiling hard. She slid out of the booth to hug the brunette.

"Jen! Look at you, you look great!" Jane pushed the guilt down about not seeing her old friend sooner. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. This and that, nothing too big. Hey Frankie." Jane's little brother smiled shyly.

"Hi Jen." Jane looked at her brother and back up at Jen.

"Do you want to join us? We're waiting on another guy but you're more than welcome." Jen smiled, sliding into a seat next to Frankie, setting her drink down on the table.

"What about you Jane, what's up with you?" Jane waved her hand over her head, gaining the attention of the waitress.

"Nothing really."

"She's a teacher now." Frankie butted in making Jen look at Jane with wide eyes.

"A teacher!? What do you teach, how to be a badass?" Jane smiled, ordering drinks before answering.

"Sadly no, I don't think the faculty would like that. I teach P.E."

"Yeah, that seems like you." Just then the door jingled as someone walked in. Without looking Jen put the straw in her mouth, chewing on it her eyes racking over the person that just walked in.

"Get a look at this hunk. I sure would like to take him out for a night," she said seductively. Frankie choked on his beer. Interested Jane looked over her shoulder spotting Frost standing there looked around. Bursting out laughing she called,

"Frost! Over here!" He spotted Jane with a smile heading over.

"_Oh my god, you know him?"_ Jen whispered urgently before Frost could get to the booth. Jane just laughed harder, scooting over so Frost could take a seat next to her, opposite of Jen.

"Barry, this is my brother Frankie and my old friend Jen," Jane managed between laughs.

"Nice to finally meet you Frankie, I've heard a lot about you." Frankie glared at his sister.

"So, how do you know Miss thang over here?" Jen asked, pointing at Jane.

"Oh, we work together. I teach the computer programming class at Smith High." Jane smiled taking a drink of her beer, pleased that she had met Frost.

"Oh god… are you guys dating?!" Jen's face suddenly fell at the possibility that she had secretly hit on Jane's boyfriend. Jane and Frost looked at each other, both bursting out laughing, Frankie joining in. "What? What did I say?" Jen asked looking at the three of them.

"I'm engaged," Frost said pointing at his ring finger.

"And I have a girlfriend," Jane said laughing. Jen sat back at Jane's confession, Frost's face showing shock.

"You and Maura….?" Jane's grin made him smile too, laughing, clapping her on the shoulder. "Congrats."

"Wait, you have a _girlfriend_?!" Jen asked her mouth agape. "Well, show me a picture! Don't leave me hanging!" Jane fished out her phone pulling up a picture of her and Maura smiling, Jen snatched the phone out of her hand staring greedily at it. Whistling low she said,

"Oh my god, she is so fucking hot." Jane laughed. "I don't just mean hot, I mean. She's hooooot," Jen dragged out the word as Jane grabbed the phone away from her. "We should do like a double date sometime… That is if I ever get a date." The brunette groaned, dropping her head on her arm, her hair falling around her.

"Awww, there, there, Jen, you'll find someone," Frost teased, already feeling comfortable with these new people. Frankie soothingly patted her on the back making her grumble about how she's going to be alone forever.

Jane missed this. She missed sitting with her friends drinking beer in her favorite bar, teasing each other and laughing. There was only one thing missing. She silently sighed, wishing Maura were here. She yawned, covering it up with her hand as Jen and Frankie bantered back and forth about something. She had tried to go to sleep early last night, listening to Dr. Englich's advice, but she had just laid there in her cold bed, eyes wide open. She didn't remember falling asleep but she knew it was in the early in the morning, the normal call from Maura waking her up. She was glad though, there were no nightmares last night, but that didn't mean there weren't going to be any tonight.

* * *

They hung out for an hour or so, talking and catching up with each other. Soon however everyone was yawning, their laughs coming more dragged out, all fatigued with their jobs. Jane waved goodbye at Frost and Frankie who were talking about a TV show, apparently they parked next to each other. Jen stood next to Jane, looking after the two men.

"Jeez, Jen, you really just need to ask him out," Jane teased.

"What?!" she asked shocked, Jane rolled her eyes.

"Please, you've been crushing over my brother for years now. Why don't you just ask him out?" Jen's features darkened.

"Like it's that easy?"

"Uhm, yeah. If I remember correctly whenever we see you he won't shut up about you for days." Jen's face showed her disbelief.

"Really?" Jane laughed at her tone.

"Yes really. I mean come on, don't you guys work together." She shrugged, brushing her foot against the ground.

"Yeah sometimes."

"Oh, come one Jen, just do it." Jane pushed her playfully on the shoulder. "You know what I'll make it easy on you. Why don't you come over for Rizzoli dinner, I'm sure Ma would like to see you again." Jen sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this one.

"Yeah, I could use some of Angela's cookin'. I've been living off of top roman long enough."

* * *

**You guys getting tired of this story yet? Drop me a review telling me your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Take Care. - FTP**


	23. Chapter 23

Sweat dripped down her neck chilling her. Black hair sprawled out over her pillow, her hands twitching, eyes under lids moving widely. She opened her mouth to say something but it only came out as a soft cry, a tear leaking out of her eye. She rolled onto her back her mind painting a haunting tale. Her hands grasped the bed sheets her head rolled, her chest heaving, heart pounding against the bones that encased it. Her lungs swelled with the need for air, pressing against the muscle that gave her life.

* * *

_Run._

_Run for your life._

_She was running. She doesn't know towards what or what from. But her legs were pumping. Her feet slapping against the ground, wind blowing through her curls that bounced around her face. Trees flew past her, the ground covered with wet grass making some of her steps falter. But it didn't seem that she could run fast enough, she tried with all her might to run as fast as she could, but found she could not._

_Her mind raced with unknown fear. _

_Something chasing her._

_She felt the grasp of invisible fingers as they gripped the shirt she was wearing, tearing her down. She flew backwards landing roughly on the ground from the sudden pull, her head falling back, cracking against the ground._

* * *

She felt the prickle of pain on her head as it hit her headboard from her jerky movements, but it did not pull her out, it did not wake her.

* * *

_She rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball, trying to escape. Black smoke enveloped her, swallowing her up. Her body relaxed, her limbs floating out around her, her hair fanning out. She opened her eyes looking around, seeing nothing. Wind started to blow past her, as she picked up speed, starting to fall. Fog swirled around her clogging her senses._

_She waved her limbs wildly, trying to straighten herself out as she started to spin. Bright colors flashed through the fog that circled her as she fell. She allowed herself to slowly spin, her back getting blasted with air as she fell, her eyes looking at the dancing colors that peaked through. She stretched her arms out, the cool air blowing through her open fingers, her clothes flapping against her skin, hair flowing in front of her._

* * *

Her heaving chest slowed her muscles relaxing.

* * *

_She smiled at the colors dancing to an unknown beat that was uplifting. The air around her slowed and she felt herself gently placed down, the fog still obscuring her view. Her head fell back softly, the smell of Earth making her inhale deeply, her fingers threading themselves through tall grass. The fog lingered, a white bubble around her. She heard the rustle of plants as her legs touched the ground gently, like the Earth was carefully cradling her, supporting her._

_A soft breeze blew past her, making the fog swirl and fade out, the tall grass blowing around her. She breathed in deeply as sunlight peeked through the white, warming her body where she lay, casting the fog out. Gingerly she sat up, holding herself up with her arms, the field of wild flowers and tall grass stretched out as far as she could see. It moved like an ocean with the breeze that blew through, her hair tickling her check as it moved._

_She fell make to the ground, folding her arms behind her head, staring up at nothing. Her smile turned into a grin as she heard in the distance the sound of an ice cream truck. She stood up, her body following the noise, her stomach growling as she spotted the brightly colored truck driving through the field._

* * *

She sighed in her sleep, rolling over onto her side. Her hand absently grabbed the blanket that sat tangled against her legs and pulled it up to her chest, tucking her arm around it. She brought her legs up, bending them as her mind grew black. Her breathing evened out along with her heart beat, the pain in her head eased away, her face growing slack.

As she fell into a deep sleep.

She felt happy curled up there.

She felt accepted.

Jane felt like herself.

* * *

The call was earlier than she had expected. Maura normally called her just as her alarm was going to go off. One of her eyes cracked open, waiting for the assault of light from the sun, but there was barley any, her bedroom just starting to light up. The phone range impatiently, needing her attention. Grumbling she picked it up answering it,

"_Jeez Maura, it's like six in the morning,"_ Jane rasped, yawning loudly.

"I'm terribly sorry for waking you Jane," said an unknown voice. Jane sat bolt upright, pulling the phone away from her face, looking at the caller ID.

It read Maura.

"Who is this?" Jane asked her voice deep and deadly. The person on the other line chuckled.

"I'm glad to know that you're so protective of my daughter, Jane." The brunette sat there, listening to the woman speak. Jane placed her hand to her chest trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack," Jane said, huffing out air, her eyes widened as she just heard herself. "Er I mean, it's nice to meat you Mrs. Isles?" She let her head fall forward, her other hand covered her face as she suppressed a groan, not making a very good impression on her girlfriends Mother.

"Please, call me Constance."

"Okay, Constance." Jane tried her hardest not to stumble on the name, nervousness gnawed at her empty stomach.

"And we haven't met yet Jane." There was a pause as Jane thought of something to say.

"I don't mean to seam rude Constance… But why are you calling me?" Background noise fed through the phone, Constance sounded like she was in a store or a small party.

"I'm in the middle of trying to convince my daughter that she should go home. It's very clear that she misses you. Always glancing at her phone and not keeping up with conversations, her mind someplace else."

"Oh uh…" was all Jane said, not really sure what to say.

"You are dating my daughter yes?" The question caught Jane off guard, not knowing if Maura had told her parents yet, she decided to stick with the truth.

"Yes I am Ma'am." This earned Jane a high laugh from the older woman.

"Ma'am? There's no need for formalities Jane, unless you want me to call you Ms. Rizzoli?" Jane chuckled. How is it that Maura's Mother understands and even uses sarcasm but Maura didn't?

"No, that's OK."

"I thought this much. Jane do you have other obligations this week besides work? Maura told me that you work at Smith High with her."

"Oh… No not really… Why?" Jane thought about her therapy session that was that afternoon.

"How would you feel if I flew you out, come and surprise Maura? I know that my… current situation is weighing heavily on her and I truly think that she needs something good in her life right now. And if I understand correctly you're just the thing. She talks about you whenever she gets the chance; you truly make her happy Jane." The brunette's heart fluttered and she smiled softly, feeling like a teenager all over again.

"Let me get this right. You want to pay for my plane ticket and fly me out to _France?"_

"I'm assuming that you have a passport."

"Yeah I do. But I don't think I can get time off of work on such short notice, Constance." Jane had to admit, she was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of Maura's Mother buying the plane ticket for her.

"Nonsense, don't worry about that Jane, as one of the largest donators of the high school, I don't think they'll put up a fight if I steal one or two of their teachers for a few weeks. Just pack a bag, oh enough for a week, if that's all right?" Jane swung her legs around, her feet setting on the ground as she stood up.

"Constance, do you really think I'm going to let you pay for all of the ticket? Please let me pay at least half."

"Oh no, this is my treat, anything to make my Maura happy. Speaking of which, she's coming back now. Give me your address so I can send someone over to pick you up." Jane quickly gave her address and was about to argue more about the payment of the ticket when the older woman interrupted her.

"Please, I'm a dying woman, I just want my daughter to be happy and you give her that happiness. Beside's I have already bought the ticket. Now someone will be over in about an hour to pick you up. I hope to see you soon."

"Constance…" The name died in her throat as the other line clicked off, Constance hanging up before Jane could argue more. She held the phone to her chest, confused as to what just happened. She was going to France. The brunette looked down at the device in her hands, reading the time. With a sigh she tossed it on the bed and beguine the search for her passport.

* * *

Jane was hopping on one foot, her damp leg making it harder for her to slip on a pair of old jeans, ones she normally wore when she traveled, when the normal wake up call from Maura came. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand as she hopped. Almost falling, but catching herself on the bedpost, she pulled her pants up all the way and grabbed the phone quickly before it went to voice mail.

"Hey Maur," the brunette huffed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning Jane," Jane immediately picked up on her tone. The blonde's voice was soft and tired sounding.

"You okay?" she asked as she put the phone to her ear with her shoulder, her hands finishing putting clothes in her suitcase. Maura sighed, the silence dragging out. Jane simply waited for her to speak, knowing not to push it.

"It's just this, all of this," the brunette could picture Maura gesturing around. "It's getting too much. I'm thinking about coming home early." Jane froze mid-pack before quickly going back to it, her hour almost up. "And I just miss you so much," Maura said quietly, ashamed that not even a week had gone by without seeing the brunette and the ache in her chest was almost un-bearable.

"Oh Maura," Jane soothed, zipping up the bag. "I miss you too, maybe even more than you," Maura gave her a sad laugh. "But you'll see me soon enough Maur. But if you do come home early, you know you'll beat yourself up over it." Maura sighed heavily as Jane picked up her suitcase, carrying it down the hall and sat it in her living room where Jo Friday gave her a worried look.

"You're right. You know me too well." Jane laughed softly with Maura. "But my Mother she's… decided not to go through treatment," Maura tried to stifle her sob but Jane heard it loud in clear. She physically hurt not being able to comfort the blonde.

"Hey hey," she soothed.

"I'm sorry, I just… the thought of losing my Mother is…" Maura seemed to get her crying under control but was still lost for words.

"All the more reason to stay longer then Maur," Jane said softly, sitting on her arm of the couch, staring down at her shoes. Just eight hours and she would be able to hold Maura and comfort her. Jane felt like she was being tortured by not telling Maura that she was going to France today to surprise her. "And has your Mother taken the discussion of treatment off of the table?"

"No, she said she's still thinking about it but is leaning more towards not taking action. Father is of course beside himself." The intercom to her apartment buzzed, someone standing at the main door calling to her.

"Hold on just a second Maur, someone's at the door."

"Okay," Maura sniffled, still trying to gain control over her emotions. Jane muted the phone, clicking the button.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Rizzoli?" came a male's voice through the speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Mrs. Isles told me to come pick you up and take you to the airport."

"Oh, okay, I'll be down in a second." She clicked off of the button, un-muting her phone. "Okay, I'm back, sorry about that." She picked up the suitcase giving Jo a kiss on the head, reminding herself to call Frankie and tell him to come get the dog.

"That's okay."

"Why don't you stay for a few more days Maura? Just spend a little bit more time with your family," Jane spoke, fiddling with her keys as she locked the door.

"I think I will. You're right; I would just beat myself up over not being here longer. But I'm looking forward to seeing you in a few days." Maura hummed. Jane couldn't help herself as she smiled, standing in the elevator.

"I can't wait to see you too. Oh what souvenirs did you get me? Please tell me you got me a whole bunch of useless knick knacks." And just like that Jane managed to change the subject, distracting Maura with humor. The driver grabbed her suitcase, putting it in the trunk as she slid into the backseat, Maura talking her ear off.

Jane watched as the Boston landscape passed outside the tinted window as she spoke with Maura. Excitement made her giddy, her leg bouncing at the thought of surprising Maura.

"Oh, Jane what are you doing still talking to me? Your class will be starting soon!" Jane faked being upset.

"Your point being?" Jane chuckled, the driver glancing in the mirror at her.

"As much as I want to keep talking to you Jane, you have to work."

"I guess you're right. There's a staff meeting during lunch today," she lied through her teeth. "So I won't be able to text you then like I normally do."

"Oh, ok. Text me when you can then," Maura said a little gloomily. The car pulled off of the freeway, heading into the airport entrance way. People milled about, trying to hale cabs, others waiting for family members. A man ran by her moving car, late for a plane.

"I will. I love you and I'll talk to you later OK?" Jane smiled at the thought that she would actually be speaking face to face with Maura.

"Okay, I love you too. I'll talk to you later then." Jane smiled saying her goodbye, hanging up the phone. The car stopped, the driver getting out and opening the door before Jane could even get her seatbelt off. She stepped out, feeling eyes of people on her as she exited the black car. He closed the door behind her going to the trunk and pulling out her suitcase, setting it next to her.

"Oh, how much do I owe you?" The man smiled a confused smile.

"You don't owe me anything, the Isles's pay me." He opened his jacket, pulling out an envelope and handed it to her. "Here are your tickets. Have a safe flight Ms. Rizzoli." And with that he left, getting back into his car and drove off, leaving Jane standing there in shock holding the plane tickets. She rifled through the envelope trying to find the boarding time. She sighed when she found that she still had thirty minutes.

* * *

Jane was never really a big fan of flying or going into an airport for that matter. She wished she still had her badge, just be able to flash it and go inside without any trouble. She rocked on her feet, waiting in line to go through security, her hands aching while she grasped the tickets. She passed through security with no problems and walked into the carpeted area after it. People walked by her, families talking around her. Children screamed as they lost sight of their parents and teenagers laughed with their siblings, watching people.

Her suitcase's wheels clicked as they bumped over the metal that separated carpet from tile. Stores lined the wide hallway, people milling about. Jane checked the gate number making sure she was going the right way. Her mind whirled, in just a few short hours she will have Maura in her arms, she could kiss her.

She found her gate and sat farthest away from everyone, looking out the tall windows that showed the runway. Planes flew by, smoke coming from their tires as they landed, slowing down. The sky was clear giving way to warm weather instead of the rain. She stared at the planes flying by, her mind blank. After a few minutes a thought broke through her silent mind. Jane pulled out her phone calling her Mother.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ma…"

"_Janie? Why are you calling me? Aren't you at work?"_ Angela asked confused.

"Actually Ma…" Jane dragged out. "I'm at the airport." There was a pause on the other line as Angela caught up with what her daughter just said.

"_Why are you at the airport?"_ Jane's mother gasped_. "Did something happen to Maura or her family that she's coming home early?!"_ The concern that Angela was projecting made Jane smile.

"No, nothing like that. Constance, Maura's mother is uh… is flying me out."

"_She's flying you to France?!"_

"Yeah, she wants to surprise Maura because she's seems down to Constance and I guess flying me to France will make everyone happy." Jane shrugged. A kid ran by her, an older looking boy ran after her as they giggled, both squealing in French with each other.

"_Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you better thank that woman-"_ Jane cut off her Mother before the conversation could turn into a lecture about manners.

"Ma, I know alright. I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be gone for awhile and was wondering if you could watch Jo for me? I'd ask Frankie but I don't want to burden him with watching her for a week or so."

"_Oh, but you'll burden your poor old Mother?"_ Angela asked jokingly. Before Jane could retaliate there came a sharp "_Rizzoli"_ in the background, Angela apparently at work.

"I'll let you go Ma; I'll text you when I land though."

"_Okay, have a safe flight honey, tell Maura I say hi and don't forget to call me young lady!"_ Jane rolled her eyes at Angela for calling her a "young lady" She quickly said goodbye, turning off her phone and slipping it into her pocket. As the departure time neared Jane grabbed her tickets and looked at them harder this time, seeing where she was sitting so she would know. Her hands froze, her face going slack as she stared at the little seat number.

_First Class._

Jane simply put the ticket back into the envelope and set it in her lap, not thinking about it, trying not to think about the money Constance was spending on her. She unzipped her suitcase, grabbing the book she had been meaning to start. A few pages in, the call to board was announced.

* * *

Jane hesitated before sitting down carefully. A flight attendant gave her a curious look before schooling his features. Her holey jeans, sloppy ponytail and loose T didn't fit in with the other passengers that had designer outfits on and a snobby air around them. Jane slouched down looking out the window waiting until she could see Maura again.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the airport Jane dropped her suitcase, stretching, her hands reaching for the ceiling. She let them drop to her sides with a sigh, readjusting her shirt. Languages flew all around her, her ears picked up commonly understood French terms but other than that she was lost.

_Thank god there's English on the signs._

Jane thought to herself. She sat down in one of the rows of chairs that sat at the gate. Her phone buzzed to life, one text message from Maura popping up.

_Hope your day is going well. Love you._ She smiled replying.

_**Oh, it's going great. I'm looking forward to sleeping tonight though, I have a feeling that I'll sleep great.**_ Jane paused, suddenly thinking. She had no idea where Maura was or her family's house was for that matter. Constance had sent a person over to her apartment to pick her up; maybe someone was waiting for her at the baggage claim? _**What are you up too?**_ She asked casually, shooting off a quick text to her Mother before grabbing her suitcase and starting to walk away from the gate. Maura replied instantly.

_Have you been sleeping well without me ;)? Mother and I are at the airport right now, waiting for one of her friends to get here. I didn't want to go at first but Mother insisted._

Jane grinned, Constance and Maura were personally picking her up and it seemed Maura still had no idea that Jane was in the same building as her. Without replying to Maura, making it seem like she was suddenly busy Jane made her way to the baggage claim. Her limbs felt light, butterflies gnawing at her stomach as her heart hammered in her chest, she was already smiling. She had to stop herself from breaking out in a run as the signs pointed her closer and closer to Maura. She ignored everyone around her as soon as she walked into the crowded room, her eyes scanning the room for the blonde hair that she knew so well.

_She could have sworn her heart stopped beating as soon as she spotted Maura._

Her girlfriend's back was to her, talking to a black haired woman that was slightly taller than her. Jane slipped out her phone sending a quick text to Maura.

_**Turn around.**_

She stood there, barley being able to stand still. Maura had her phone in her hand and was looking down at the screen. Jane chuckled a little as Maura turned around, confusion on her face. She didn't spot the brunette at first, people blocking her view. With her suitcase sitting next to her leg, Jane's smile slowly turned into a grin as Maura's green eyes finally landed on her. Disbelief crossed her face before one hundred percent utter happiness. She didn't care that people looked at her as she shouted, she didn't care that she left her Mother behind as she ran towards Jane.

Jane opened her arms just in time to catch Maura as she jumped the last few inches, throwing her arms around the brunettes neck, sobbing. Jane held her with all of her might, placing her face into the blonde's neck, inhaling Maura's unique scent. They stood like that for what felt like hours, Constance keeping her distance giving them their moment. Jane was the first to pull away, Maura's crying getting her t-shirt drenched. She cupped her girlfriends face, wiping the tears away saying sarcastically,

"I take that as you're happy to see me?" But Jane could feel her own eye lashes damp from happiness. Maura didn't answer she simply pushed her face out of Jane's hold finally kissing her. Jane wrapped her arms around the small woman, threading her hands through her blonde hair, pulling her closer to her. Maura's arms where around her waist, her hands gripping her shoulders, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Jane pulled away, before giving the blonde another kiss that lasted a little longer. Maura sighed happily; pulling away assaulting the brunette's neck with kisses and hugged her.

"How did you get here?" The blonde finally asked, pulling a bit back to look at Jane, no longer crying. Jane smiled affectionately, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Maura's ear.

"It was Constance actually."

"Constance?" Maura asked, seeming to remember the other woman standing a little bit away from them. She looked over her shoulder at her Mother who was looking out the window, watching car's drive by. Jane stepped back a little bit and grabbed her suitcase, and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders, felling the blondes arm wrap tightly around her waist, as they walked towards Constance.

"I must admit Jane, I didn't imagine for you to be this tall," the older woman joked, taking a long look at Jane. The brunette set down her suitcase but kept her arm firmly around Maura.

"It's nice to finally meet you Constance," Jane said, sticking out her hand. The woman's handshake surprised Jane; it wasn't the handshake of a dying woman like she had said on the phone. Jane's hand was greeted with a strong callused one.

"Mother, is it true? That you flew Jane out here?" Constance smiled at her daughter.

"Yes. You seemed like you needed a pick me up. But I fear our time will be cut down now," Constance added the last part with a laugh. Jane blushed, scratching her nose.

"Thank you," Maura said softly, looking at a blushing Jane who smiled back down at her.

"Come on you two, I know Richard is just dying to meet you Jane."

* * *

**T-T**

**I'm sorry the update is so late, I've been having some serious writers block with this story.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long...**

**Take Care. - FTP**


End file.
